Loud Hearts
by 7lights13darknesses
Summary: One night during vacation, Lincoln, his sisters, Clyde and Ronnie Anne are attacked by strange creatures from the darkness. That same night Lincoln and one of his sisters are chosen by the keyblade. Now they must find everyone that was spread across the different worlds and defeat the Heartless. Can a magical princess, her friend, and a boy that's half gem help? T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 Lincoln's Dive Into The Heart

**Hello everyone. Welcome to my new story. I know I have two others going on right now so this is my plan. I will still be doing "Lincoln, Lola, Lana the Triplets" but for now "Lincoln Universe" will be on hiatus. I hope to continue it in the future but I really wanted to do the other stories I came up with and I can only focus on so much. Sorry for those who have read it. I hope this makes up for it. Like I said in one of my other fics I am a huge Kingdom Hearts fan and when I came up with this idea I really wanted to do it. I actually came up with this during the 4** **th** **of July. Me and "thDorkMagent" came up with many ideas for this story and now I am finally writing it. "thDorkmagnet" is also a cowriter in this. Many of the ideas for this story came from her. She is also a Kingdom Hearts fan if you were wondering. I would also suggest you go look at her stories if you like Kingdom Hearts or Star Vs. the Forces of Evil. Now unlike the actually Kingdom Hearts, this story won't be just Disney worlds. The ones that are Disney will be ones not in the game yet...for the most part. I will have worlds based on Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, a few anime's, and other random shows like Star Wars and Star Strek. I mention those two because you don't know which I am doing. Also for those who do now Kingdom Hearts (which I am guessing is most of the ones reading this) some villains will still be the same as in they aren't being replaced by a character. There will also be original Kingdom Hearts (KH) worlds like Travers Town and Twilight Town. Twilight Town wont be in this story i was just using it as an example. This first chapter will be of course the Dive to the Heart or the tutorial of the game. I will have many surprises in this story. I hope you like reading it as much as I have writing. As always please Favorite, follow and Review. I will take suggestions for worlds but I have already come up with a lot so it may already be planned. Let me know if you have any other ideas or suggestions as well. Let the story begin.**

 **I do not own Loud House, Kingdom Hearts, or any other content in the future of the story. They all belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

The giant space was dark. It looked endless in all directions and looked like it hasn't been disturbed for years.

Suddenly a young boy fell through the top head first causing a rippling at the top like it was water. The boy floated down backwards his eyes closed making look like he was asleep. His body started to turn upward. When he was turned around halfway his eyes opened. The first thing he realized was that he seemed to be under water but somehow able to breath. When he was completely turned around to where his feet were under him he landed on a solid surface under him. Still trying to come to his senses he took a step forward. The moment his foot hit the ground again a blinding light appeared under it causing him to cover his eyes. When he moved his arms he saw doves flying everywhere. He watched the doves fly away now even more confused. He looked down seeing a bright green color under him. It was hard to tell but it looked like there was a person drawn on it. He was right too. In the middle of the platform it showed a girl in a cyan green skirt with blond hair and fair skin. There was a circle going around her from the waist above the head. Inside it were smaller circles with the faces of people he knew. There were also small circles on the outside that showed sewing needles and other things related to fashion and sewing on in them.

'Is that….no it can't be.' Thought the boy. He looked around him seeing that he was in the middle of nowhere. He didn't dare move from where he was in fear of what would happen.

 _"So much to do, so little time."_ Said a voice coming out of nowhere. This freaked him out of course but he kept calm wondering where this was going. _"Take your time. Don't be afraid."_ Wait...the voice just said that there was little time. But he can also take his time? That didn't make sense. He was also way past afraid.

 _"The door is still shut."_ It continued. " _Now step forward. Can you do it?"_ 'What king of question is that? What is this, a tutorial for a video game.?' The boy thought to himself. Never the less he walked forward. The more he went the he realized that the light wasn't coming from the platform itself but from above him since he saw a his shadow. He reached the center when he saw a flash of light to his right. When it disappeared there was a stone podium. A flash appeared above it and then he saw a pink-red shield with a spiral and what looked like thorns.

 _"Power sleeps within you."  
_

Another podium appeared to his left this time a small wand that was mostly blue and pink with a big yellow star in the middle top of it.

 _"If you give it form..."_

Now a third one appeared a few feet in front of him showing a sliver sword with a blue and yellow hilt.

 _"It will give you strength. Choose well."_

"So I have to choose one of these?" He asked himself. "This is a really weird dream. At least...I hope it's a dream." he walked over to the shield which is floating in the air above the podium, along with the sword and wand, and jumped up on top of the podium grabbing the shield. Suddenly the voice spoke again.

 _"The power of the guardian.  
_ Kindness to aid friends.  
A shield to repel all. _  
Is this the power you seek?"_

The boy thought about it. While he did think this fit him the most, always watching over his friends and family (especially his sisters), he thought he should look at the wand and sword first. "I think i will go look at the others first." He said putting the shield back. He then went to the wand and did the same thing but this time expecting the voice.

 _"The power of the mystic.  
Inner strength.  
A wand of wonder and ruin.  
Is this the power you seek?"_

Again he thought about it. While this one did seem more interesting then the shield he didn't like the sound of it causing ruin. He told the voice no before heading over to the sword. He felt a strange power coming from it. He couldn't explain it...he just felt it. He got up and grabbed the sword waiting for the voice to speak.

 _"The power of the warrior.  
_ _Invincible courage.  
A sword of terrible destruction.  
_ _Is this the power you seek?"_

Again this brought him to what it said about destruction. He wanted to say no but something was telling him to say yes. Besides, it could only cause destruction in the wrong hands...right? Plus this could also be used to protect those he loves. Why was he putting so much thought into this? This is only a dream after all.

"I choose the power of the warrior he spoke. The sword then disappeared from his hands but he also felt his own strength increase.

 _"Your path is set."_

He then turned around looking at the other two.

 _"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

He looked at the other two objects thinking carefully before going over to the wand. He heard the description again the only difference being that he asked, _"You give up this power?"_ He choose it because he didn't need two weapons that caused destruction, he didn't want to give up the power of the guardian, and magic isn't real anyways...right?  
"Yes." He said. Just like the sword it disappeared in a flash of light but he didn't feel any different. Then the voice spoke again.

 _"You've chosen the power of the warrior, you've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_ Without hesitation the boy answered.

"Yes." Suddenly the podium he was standing on lost balance and tilted to the side causing him to jump off. The other two were mimicking it and all three are sinking in the ground. The boy was trying to figure out what to do when what sounded like glass breaking could be heard. He looked to the side and saw that the glass was cracking and falling in shards...and it heading right into the center! Within two seconds all the glass was in shards and falling below him...with the boy himself falling much like before. He tried to scream but nothing would come out.

While he fell he was head first again but upright and not upside down so he could see below. He looked like he was flying in the once again dark space. He then saw a light appear and saw a new glass platform. Like the last one it showed a girl in the middle but he did not recognize her. She wore a pink tank top/skirt with a white undershirt, she had black hair with a pink bowtie on top of her head, and had pink shoes to match it. If he had to guess he'd say she is about his age, eleven. Just like the last one it also showed people in smaller circles around her. People she knows? One showed two boys back-to-back each holding a power drill. The first one had a triangle head with red hair. The other boy was rectangular shaped with green hair. 'And I thought having white hair was crazy.' The boy thought. Another circle showed an older girl with a long neck and red hair similar to the first boy. The last two each showed another boy. The first one showed a boy with pale skin and brown hair and the other showed a dark skin boy with black curly hair. The smaller circles on the edge showed multiply girls each wearing a scout uniform. The others showed more power tools and...is that a platypus? What was interesting was that the platypus was shown on all fours looking normal but right above it was the same one only wearing a fedora. There was a chihuahua as well that looked normal but was also shown wearing a fedora. He only saw this for a few seconds of course but when you live in a family as big as his and being the middle child, you learn to assess things quickly.

He landed on the platform feet first. Not knowing what to do he stood there and waited for the voice to speak. Suddenly a light appeared in his hand and he now held the sword from earlier.

 _"You've gained the power to the fight."_

"What does that mean?" The boy asked. He was no means a fighter and knew even less on how to use a sword. He swung it around to get use yup the feel of it and noticed that part of him actually felt natural holding this new weapon."this is pretty cool." The boy said with a smirk.

 _"Alright you got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."_

Suddenly a black dot appeared a few feet away from him, it was in the ground looking like a shadow. It took shape and looked like a small dog that was all black. It had two back feet and two claws for its front feet, two antennas on top of its head, and two yellow eyes compared to its all black body. 'What is that?!' The boy thought slowly backing away.

 _'There will be times you will have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

 _'_ What does that mean?' The boy thought, but only for a second because two more creatures appeared behind the first. Finding his voice the boy spoke. "I don't even know how to fight, much less use a sword. Although these guys don't look too tough. There kinda cute in a 'creature that came out of nowhere and his trying to fight you now way'...that sounded better in my head." He then remembered that there are three creatures about to attack him and got back to focus. His eyes went wide when he saw that the lead one jumped towards him trying to attack from above. Without a second thought he jumped out of the way leaving his back facing it. He then turned around and swung the sword hitting the creature in the center sending it back several feet weakening it. 'Did I do that!?' He thought. 'Where did that come from?'

"Ahhh!" He screamed as one of the creatures did the jump attack again. He was so shocked at what he did he forgot about the other two and one scratched him across the chest tearing his orange shirt and some skin. Without even thinking through he swung the sword down at the creature hitting on the head. When he saw it was still there he swung again diagonally. This time it turned to black dust before finally disappearing. "This is my good shirt too." He mumbled. He turned around to face the other two only to see them disappear in the ground. "What are those things?" He asked.

He then noticed an object on the ground from where he killed the creature just a minute ago. It was a bottle with a green liquid in it. "I wonder what this does?" He decided to hold onto it for now putting it in his pocket. He was trying to figure out what to do now that he seemed to be by himself with his thoughts. Little did he know that one of the creatures came back and, in its flat form, went behind the boy and got ready to jump. "Why does this place seem so fam-"

 _"Behind you!"_ the voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see the creature jump at him. The boy jumped at it swinging the sword towards it from underneath, it went through the creature so he swung it down and then spun his body in the air finishing the combo with a spin attack and destroying the creature.

"I think I know what it meant by gaining the power to fight now. I'm acting like I've been doing it since I was born. I wonder if I could beat Lynn like this." He then noticed that he was surrounded by a countless number the creatures. Seeing that he had no other choice he got in a battle stance, one foot in front and the other behind with the sword out in front of him being held by both hands, and started to fight. He swung at the closest one coming from the side. It hit the first one and the one next to it. He was about to strike again when something went across his back.

"Owwww!" He turned around to see that while he was focused on the two in front the others went behind him. "Either I'm not as good as I thought a minute ago out these things can actually plan tactics." He said realizing he would have find a new strategy. He tried to come up with something while blocking the creatures attacks.

"One, for times sake and because they act like it, I'm going to call these Shadows, and two, I have a plan." He noticed that the shadows only have two attacks and like to attack from behind. He jumped over the circle and ran to the edge. Sure he was still trapped but now they couldn't get behind him. He waited for the shadows to come to him (which didn't take very long) and kept them at bay. He wasn't getting hit as much now but all the fighting and hits he took earlier drained him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on. He then remembered the bottle he found from earlier. He was hesitant to use it off course but it was either try this and hope for the best or get clawed by these things. He threw the bottle over the shadows and then jumped over it himself. He landed a few feet away from the group and reached out for the bottle. Right before it hit his hand though it exploded in a green light that quickly surrounded him. He noticed immediately that his strength came back and the the scratches on his chest were gone along with the pain. "It completely healed me." He said. "Alright, let's finish this." He charged towards the creatures and started to attack. Three of them tried to do a jump attack again but he jumped up himself doing a spin attack sending all three back. He then focused his attention the others. While many were destroyed immediately others went into the ground unable to hit them. After destroying a few the rest went into the ground. But instead of disappearing like before giant black and purple holes appeared on the platform before they joined to form one giant. black and purple whole. The moment it went under his feet he started to be pulled in like it was quicksand. He struggled all he could but it was pointless.

It was pitch dark again but only for a moment but suddenly it was light again and he was one a new platform. He stopped struggling and calmed down from what he thought would be a heart attack. This platform didn't show a person but instead had a purple color scheme and outlines of hearts. The boy got up and noticed a door at the other end. He went up to it and noticed it was see through but he could still touch it. "I can't open it."

The boy turned around and saw a chest appear on the other side. He went over to it and it hit it with the sword, which he somehow pulled out of nowhere, but it wouldn't break. 'Dang it. I was hoping there would be something to open the door with in this.' He thought. Then the sword trapped the top of the chest and it opened. "Seriously! How does that even make sense? At this rate this is going to be long confusing story." He said before looking at the reader breaking the fourth wall. "Am I right guys?" He then noticed that the door lit up and became a little more solid. Then a crate bigger than him showed up. Not sure what to do tried to move it. Which was surprisingly easy for him now. He heard something inside of it and after smashing it with the sword found another one of those bottles with green liquid. "I have a feeling I'll need this." He said. After getting the object he saw the door light up and became solid and no longer see through. He pulled the door open only to see a light brighter than any other from before. He walked through hoping that this was the end of what ever was going on.

The light faded and when the boy opened his eyes he saw he was in a familiar place. He was on a balcony of a hotel. He could see a beach down below. 'Oh yeah. We went to the beach for vacation.' The boy thought. He then noticed three people were up there with him each doing their own thing acting like he wasn't there. "Does This mean it's over?"

 _"Hold on. The door won't open just yet._

"I guess that's a no."

 _"First tell me more about yourself."_

He went to the first person on the balcony which is his sister Lucy. It looked like she was writing in her poem. "Hey Lucy."

"What are you afraid of?" She asked. This surprised the boy but he remembered that her and every thing else wasn't real. He thought about the question. There was many things that he was afraid off but one thing did stand out.

"I guess being indecisive." The irony of how he said that.

"Is being indecisive really that scary?" She responded in her monotone voice. He went to the next person who was another sister, Lola.

"What is most important to you?" Asked the small six year old. Again there was many ways to answer this.

"Friendship." He answered.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" She asked.

"Why do they answer with questions? What is this even for?" While thinking this he had walked over to the final person, His sister Lynn.

"What do you want out of life." She asked. One thing he always wanted to do was see the world.

"To see rare sights." He responded.

"See rare sights huh?"

 _"You are afraid of being indecisive. You want friendship. You want to see rare sights. Your journey begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."_

Suddenly the light came again and the next thing the boy knew he was yet again on a new platform. This on showed a dark skin girl in the middle. She had black hair tired into a long ponytail, a blue and white outfit that looked like it was for combat, blue sandals glasses(but he noticed that the lens were missing), and there was a giant pink sword strapped to her back. Around her there was a boy with black curly hair and had a giant smile, the next one showed a short purple skinned woman with white-Gray hair, the third was a blue skinned woman with orange hair, and the last showed a red skinned woman with black hair in the shape of a box and her eyes were covered by a visor. He also saw that the circles on the outside showed to adults who looked like they could be the parents of the girl, a violin, and other random objects. Behind her and the boy was a tall woman with fair skin that had hair that looked like the mix of there's. She also had the same shirt as the boy but it was much shorter. She had the sword the girl had but also a shield, the one from earlier actually.

He walked around waiting to see what happened. He felt a presence behind him and looked back to see one of the shadows. He looked the other direction and saw another one. In the next second he was one again surrounded by multiply creatures. He counted about nine in all. "Shouldn't be to hard." He said getting in his battle stance again. As if they were waiting for him to do that they all charged him or went into the ground. He jumped over them again and started to attack the closet one. He was quickly learning how to do combos and was overpowering the shadows. Sometimes the ones that did a jump attack went completely over him and he was able to fight the ones in front or attack the one that jumped from behind. He was down to the last two and barley got hit. He ran to the last two slashing from the side. One was destroyed from getting hit before, however the other didn't give up. It clawed at the boy but he jumped over it and then slammed the sword threw its head from above( **think the Lego Star Wars game, the slam move jedi use)** destroying it.

He looked around and saw a stairway leading to a new platform. Since he got a couple more of those healing stuff and needed it he used another one of the bottles and headed up the stairs. He was making sure he wouldn't fall off since the path was narrow but he got there just fine. When he got to the top he could see another person on it. And once again he didn't know who this was. The only one he did recognize was the first one. This one showed a small girl, a preteen at most. She has black hair that went past her waist, wore a red Hawaiian shirt with a white leaf pattern and the shirt itself almost reached her feet. She wore sandals and had fair skin. A small circle next to hear showed a blue creature that looks like a dog while one above it showed the same one but with four arms, quills, and two antennas, the second one showed an older woman that looked like an older version of the girl in the middle. The third showed a purple-gray coloured alien with multiple eyes. The last showed a tan coloured alien with one eye. The outside circles showed different aliens some looking similar to the blue one and a little green doll.

He walked towards the center seeing that the light was much brighter there. He he reached it voice spoke again.

 _"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

He looked behind and didn't believe his eyes! His shadow was so long it almost reached the end and seemed to keep growing! Then all of a sudden his shadow launch out of the ground looking like a giant version of himself. It scared him so much he jumped and started to back away. His shadow only grew and began to change shape.

 _"But don't be afraid."_

Ignoring the voice the boy ran away from his own shadow as a giant tentacle foot came on the ground. He ran until he reached the edge almost losing his balance. He realized he had no escape and had to fight. He turned around seeing what his shadow looked like. It was all black with tentacle legs and arms that looked like they could lift entire buildings! Where it's chest would be was a giant hole almost shaped like a heart. The face was completely covered by tentacles, all you could see was its yellow eyes starting down at you.

 _"And don't forget..."_ But it didn't finish the sentence leaving the boy confused.

"So is this my dark side or something?" He said trying to make a joke. He realized what he said and groaned. "Great. Now I sound like Luan."

He looked up and saw the Darkside's hand come down charging some kind of energy. It raised it back up so he went to try to attack the legs. He could barely reach them and couldn't really hit them so he turned around to see its fist hit the ground. A small shockwave could be felt but it didn't make him loose balance. He noticed that a black vortex was under the first and the normal shadows came out of it. "Oh come on! This guy by himself isn't enough!?" He complained. He ran to the fist hitting the shadows out of the way. He tried to hit the fist as it was going up. The sword hit it and every time it looked like the darkness was coming off it so it was doing damage.

"So far it's only weakness is the fists, it is slow and charges attacks, and can summon those shadows. Good to know." The boy said analyzing the situation. He would have too thank Lynn for all that training she forces him to do. He just took down the last shadow since the Darkside was standing at full height meaning the fists were out of reach.

The Darkside suddenly got on its knees and the boy could see it charging an energy in the hole in the chest area. He quickly went too the side and started hitting the fist again hoping that attack won't reach him. He did most of the combos on the ground still not having a specific attack form. He would also do air combos. He landed on the ground and not a second later something hit him in the back sending him face first to the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He was really skinny and light weight after all. He quickly got back up and saw another one of the projectiles coming towards him. THREE TO BE EXACT. They were actually balls of darkness that acted like a slow heat seeking missiles. Ignoring the pain all through his back he used his fast reflexes and jumped out of the way of the first one, ducked under second, and hit the third with his sword like a it was a baseball bat and the ball of darkness was...The ball? Instead of it disappearing the third one was sent back to the creature hitting it. It didn't do much damage from what he could tell but now he had another weak spot reveled. The boy quickly went back to hitting the first but creature got up and was out of reach. He took this time to use the bottle since that hit from the dark ball did quite a number on him. He was surprised he wasn't already bleeding. The stuff healed the burns on his back, which he hardly felt because of the adrenaline in him, and he waited for the creature to attack. It charged energy in its fist again before slamming it in the ground like before.

"This one his repetitive with moves as well. It shouldn't take too long then." He ran strait to the fist hitting it as much as he could. He could see the shadows coming again but didn't stop. One of them tried to do a jump attack but the boy quickly turned around slashing it in the center. He went back to hitting the fist when suddenly the shadows just disappeared, and not by going in the ground. The fist went back up and the boy was in front of the creature. The Darkside swung its fist at the boy but he was able to jump backwards just barely dodging it. Suddenly his sword vanished from his hands and he couldn't get it back!

"Where did it go!?" He panicked. He lost his balance landing on his but. A black vortex appeared under him starting to completely pull him in.

 _"-Don't be afraid."_ The voice said again as the Darkside starred at the young sinking boy.

 _"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

The boy tried to squirm away but he was one again stuck and the darkness was quickly covering him. He reached his arm out hoping to get the sword to come to him but nothing happened.

 _"And don't forget..."_

The boy looked above him seeing only the Darkside before the darkness completely swallowed him hearing one last thing.

" _You are the one who will open the door."_

* * *

 **Finally done! This chapter took me longer to write than I thought it would. I hope you guys like it. Can you guess who the people on the platforms were? Also if your wondering why I never mention Lincoln's name it was a little reference to Kingdom Hearts because Sora had never talked and we never got his name until after the dream, and I thought it would be cool. I don't have a schedule for this yet but I am planning switching on and off between this and my other main story. I know this should be one the crossover section but I thought since Lincoln is the main focus I would put it here. And because I thought more people would see this way and because I am going to have so many shows. Please follow, review, and favorite. Till Next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Challange

**The first chapter was so good I decided to do the next chapter. ENJOY! I also wanted to get one more chapter uploaded before i do the chapter for my other fic. Please review, follow, or favorite. Also let me know what you think of Ronnie and Clyde. This is my first time writing both of them.**

 **I do not own loud house or kingdom hearts. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Ahhh!" Screamed Lincoln. He woke up from dream. The last thing he remembered was sinking into the darkness. He saw that he was on the beach close to the water.

"That was weird dream." he said laying back down. When he was flat on his back he was met with a face of his girlfriend Ronnie Anne...And a bucket full of water.

"Morning lame-o. Hope you slept well." She said trying hard not to laugh too much at the prank she pulled. The once relaxed Lincoln was know dripping wet but didn't get up from where he was.

"Oh come on Ronnie give me a break."

"You really are as lazy as your sisters say you are. Why were you sleeping out here anyways?"

"Between playing with the twins, chicken fights with Lynn, and doing my own stuff with Clyde, I needed a break and was too tired to go back to the hotel were staying in." Lincoln and his family, along with Clyde, Ronnie and Bobby, all voted to go to the beach for summer vacation. Lincoln was so busy spending time with every one he got exhausted and feel asleep at a quiet part of the beach. That was just this morning too. He didn't know how long he was asleep but it looked like early afternoon.

"I had a really weird dream too. This huge black thing tried to swallow me up and I couldn't breath...I couldn't-ow!" He said feeling a sudden pain on his head. He looked at Ronnie who had a smirk on her face.

"Are you still dreaming lame-o?" She asked giggling.

"It wasn't a dream!" He defended but then looked confused. "Or was it? I don't know." He said sighing. Still speaking out loud loud but to himself said. "What was that place? It was so bizarre."

"Whatever man." Ronnie replied looking out to the sea.

Sitting up Lincoln realized that he he couldn't get up. He looked down and saw that his legs knee down were buried under sand. "Really? The bucket of water wasn't enough?"

Ronnie turned around and saw what he was talking about. "Wow. For someone so observant you really don't pay attention to things. And i didn't do that. The twins did." She said finding his situation funny.

"Then help me out. They made it so deep I can't move my legs." Ronnie went over and started to pull him out but even she was having trouble pulling him out. Feeling this would take a while Lincoln decided to continue the conversation.

"Say-Ronnie. What-was your- hometown like. You know the-place you grew up at?" He asked in between grunts.

"I- told you before-Lincoln, I don't-remember."

"Nothing at-all?"

"Nope. I was about six when my-family adopted me-and I don't remember anything before that."

"Do you ever want-to go back?"

"Well- I am happy here."

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course. I think i would miss the fusion restaurants the most."

"Hey what about me. I am your secret boyfriend after all." Lincoln said in a mock sad voice.

"Don't worry your second place." She said with a grin. She looked at his face and saw the obviously fake sad face. "I'm only kidding lame-o."

"I know. But seriously. Don't you ever want to go back to your hometown?"

"Well-it would be nice to see it." She said in a thoughtful voice.

"I would like to see it too. Along with any other place out in the world. I want to see it all."

"Well-then what are we waiting for? Let's-." But she didn't finish as Lincoln finally came out causing both eleven year olds to roll backwards with Lincoln ending up on top of Ronnie...And both are in their swimsuits. Both were blushing ad red as tomatoes.

"This is awkward." Said Lincoln not knowing what else to say.

"Hey Lincoln, Ronnie Anne! Where are you?!" Said a new voice. Suddenly Lincoln's sporty sister that is older by two years walked up. "Hey every one is wondering where you guys-." But stopped when she noticed the predicament they were in. "Sorry, should I come back later? She asked teasingly with a smirk.

"It's not what you think Lynn." Lincoln said quickly getting up and then helping Ronnie Anne up. Both were somehow blushing even harder.

"He-hey. I was just getting Lincoln out off a pile of sand and tripped." Ronnie replied just as fast.

"Sure." Said Lynn. "The rest of our sisters are going to flip out when they hear about this." Little did the two know Lynn wasn't just talking about them falling on top of each other. She may have heard them talking a little too before she found them. She wasn't spying on them...at first that is. She decided to come out when she saw Lincoln and Ronnie fall and tease them a little.

"You will do no such thing Lynn." Said Ronnie looking like she was going to attack Lynn at any moment.

"Well who is going to stop me?" She said with a cocky smirk.

"ME." Suddenly Ronnie and Lynn were in a fight cloud with no sign of it stopping. Lincoln tried to calm them but only got dragged in himself.

"Ow. Guys calm down! Your hitting me more than each other!" They both stopped and realized what Lincoln said was true. He had a few red marks that would be bruises later.

"Sorry Lincoln." Both of them said art the same time.

"Thank you. Now I think I know what to do. Lynn I need to speak with Ronnie real quick." He said grabbing Ronnie Ann's hand to tell her his plan. "Okay Ronnie, I think I now how we can get Lynn to stay quiet."

"I'm listening."

"We will challenge Lynn to something. Knowing her she won't be able to resist because it's against her nature to say no to a challenge."

"But what will we do. We can't do anything athletic because that is basically handing out to her."

"Agreed." They thought for a minute before Lincoln thought of something. "I know. I just remembered that I promised Lana I would help her build a raft, I don't know why she wants to build one. For fun maybe. Point his we will challenge her to build one better than us. And with us having Lana on our side we could win."

"As crazy as it sounds that may actually work lame-o. You came up with a possible working plan for once."

"Thanks." Realizes what she said. "Hey, what do you mean for once?"

"Calm down Fido. You need to stop taking things so seriously."

"Right. In that case let's start 'operation: challenge Lynn to see who can build a better raft so we can save our selves from embarrassment and keep our secret relationship a secret, and think of a shorter name for this operation, into action." Catches his breath. "That was all one breath."

"You really need to get better at that."

The two went back to Lynn who looked bored out of her mind. "Took you two long enough. What were you doing kissing?" Both Lincoln and Ronnie looked at each other before gagging. They may have kissed before but it was still something they didn't talk about our do. Plus both were started with Lincoln kissing Ronnie.

"Jokes aside. We have a way to keep you from telling our sisters anything."

"I doubt it." Lynn said with a smirk.

"Lynn, we challenge you to a competition." Said Lincoln.

'Dang it. My one weakness.' Thought Lynn. "What kind of competition?"

"We challenge you to form a team and you and that team will try to build a better raft than us. You can have a team with as many as you want. We already agreed to have Lana as our third. The rest of the siblings are free. Except for Lily since she is only a baby and is with mom and dad.

"Why a raft?"

"Because I promised Lana I would help her build one and we can't do anything athletic with a chance of winning."

"Fair enough. I am that awesome." She bragged.

"So what do you say, deal?" Lincoln asked holding out his hand.

Lynn hesitated before finally deciding. "Deal." She said shaking his hand. She wished she could have Lana on her team but that was only a minor setback. Maybe if she could get Lisa...

"When do we start?"

"Let's form our teams and start them today. We can finish tomorrow."

"Alright." With that the three went their own ways to form their teams.

* * *

 _with Lincoln and Ronnie._

"You know, I was thinking maybe we can use this raft to find the place you lived at Ronnie." Lincoln said a little jokingly.

"Really? A raft to travel the oceans? What's next, your going to say we'll use it to travel to other worlds?" She shot back.

"Off course not." He said in a defending tone before going back to the joking one. "We would build a spaceship for that."

"You really are a dork." She said teasingly.

"Yeah. But I'm your dork." He said before flinching not sure what Ronnie's reaction would be.

"True." Ronnie said not seeing him flinch. Lincoln then decided to get to the task at hand.

"Okay. We will get Lana first and then go from there." Said Lincoln.

"Alright let's find her." The two started looking around for the tomboy twin of the family all over the beach. They looked at the concession stands, the dumpsters, and even the hotel. They were about to give up and find her later when Ronnie noticed something.

"Hey Linc, I think I see her." She said. He turned to where she was pointing and sure enough there was Lana. Her and her twin sister Lola were building a sand castle and were surprisingly getting along for once.

"How did we miss her? She is literally right in middle of the beach." Said Lincoln.

"Who now's? Let's just get her so we can form the rest of the team." The two walked over to the two six year olds. Neither seemed noticed them until they were right next to them.

"Hey guys." Lincoln said scaring both and almost causing Lola to fall on top of it while adding the flag.

"Lincoln! Be careful. You almost made me destroy our sand castle! And ruin my beach dress." The spoiled princess said.

"Sorry Lola. I need to borrow Lana for a sec." Lincoln said.

"Why?" Said girl asked. She didn't want to leave. Her and Lola were having a lot of fun, and weren't fighting for once.

"Lincoln and I need your help to build something." Ronnie said knowing it would get the girl's attention.

"What is it?!" She asked excitingly doing her puppy act. Ronnie may not have been in to cute stuff but even she couldn't help but think it was and chuckled.

"Come with us and you'll see." Lincoln replied.

"Alright. Be back in a little bit Lola."

"Alright. I'll keep working on the castle." She said. She had other plans though.

Once the three got to a quieter space Lincoln told Lana why they needed her. "Alright Lana, you remember that promise we made to build a raft?"The tomboy nodded her head excitement knowing where this was going.

"Well, me and Ronnie made a bet with Lynn to see who could build a better one. And before you ask why...let's just say we are keeping that secret. Which is why we made the bet in the first place." Lana was curios as to what the two were hiding but decided to not worry about right now. "Lynn is making her own team. You will be in charge since you know more about building. So what do you say? Want to join?"

"Totally!" The girl said without hesitation. "Who else should we have on our team.?"

"How about Luna?" Ronnie suggested.

"And don't forget Clyde." Lincoln said.

"Can Lola join too?" Asked Lana.

Lincoln wanted to say yes but realized that there could be a few problems with that. "Sorry Lana, but I don't think so. Lola mostly would try to boss everyone one around and not do any work herself, and I feel a little bad saying this but with how often you two get in fights, I'm worried it will only slow us down. Plus, I doubt she would willingly join anyways." Lincoln said hoping not to hurt her feelings. Lana was a little offended but knew what Lincoln said was true.

"I-guess you have a point." She said a little sad. "I'll go tell her I am going to help you guys and I'll play with her later." Little did all three know that Lola herself was watching from a nearby trash can, she would rather be somewhere else to hid but it is the only place close enough to where she could hear, spying on them. At first she was thinking about what Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were hiding but then heard what Lincoln said about her. She was of course furious about what he said. She admits that she would have most likely say no. But he crossed the line when he said she was controlling.

"I should go over there and demand that he take that back." She said not noticing the irony in what she said. The only reason she didn't was because she didn't want to give herself away. "I'll show you Lincoln Loud." She wanted to prove Lincoln that he was wrong, but how? She then saw Lynn in the distance which gave her an idea.

'I'll show you what I can do.' She thought walking over to Lynn.

* * *

 _with Lynn_

Lynn was looking around the beach looking for her sisters. So far she was able to b only find Leni. She wasn't hard to convince which was not surprising, but she was going to need more. Right now she was looking for Lisa and hoped to somehow get her genius sister to help her. She kept walking when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Lyyyyyynn!" Lola called. Running over to her.

"What do you need Lola? And can it wait I'm in a hurry." Lynn said. She didn't really care what Lola wanted right now but she didn't want to be rude.

"Too much of a hurry to have a member for your team?" She asked with a devilish smile.

"How did you know about that?" Lynn asked shocked.

"Word travels fast. So I hear Lana is joining Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. So I thought I would join you. What do you say?"

"Why do you want to help?" Lynn asked with a look that said she didn't trust her.

"What, I can't help my sister out of the kindness of my heart?" She asked sounding as innocent as possible.

Lynn just have her a look that said she still didn't believe and waited for the truth. "Fine. I heard Lincoln basically said I couldn't help build a raft and I want to prove him wrong. And beat Lana of course."

"I don't know Lola. Why should I let you join?" Lynn asked. Sure Leni was the first person she asked but she was desperate to have at least one partner and Leni knows how to design and build a little, which she found out from the time she made Lori a new bed. Lola may not be that bad but she didn't now anything about building or designing.

"Because if you don't I will tell everyone you secretly like reading Lincoln's comic books." She responded knowing she won.

"How did yo-I mean, I don't know what your talking about." Lynn tried to lie. Key word, tried. Lola was right though. Ever since Lincoln made that comic with all of the siblings on it she secretly grew a liking to it and would sometimes read his comics when he was gone.

"Lynn your lucky nobody else knows. I didn't even know until that incident about beating you in board games. When you beat Lincoln at the Ace Savey game I was surprised you actually knew the answers. Sure the one about One-Eyed Jack we all knew but you even got questions the rest of us would have never known. So if you want to keep it secret I suggest you let me join." Lynn was sweating bullets now knowing that Lola cornered her.

"Fine. You can join, but you better actually help." Lynn said defeated. The two then shook hands and then went to form the rest of the team.

"Who else do you have so far?" Lola asked.

"Right now. Just you and Leni. I am hoping to get Lisa to join. I got Leni to join saying I needed her to make a sail and told her that she would be a valuable member. She said yes without a second thought."

"Not a bad start." We'll find Lisa later. Right now I know how to two more to join."

"Who?"

"Follow me." The two went to the other side of the beach where Lori and Bobby were having a picnic.

"Lori and Bobby?" Lynn asked in disbelief. "Why them? Also how do you plan on getting Lori to join. That is about as possible as you getting in mud."

"Lynn you need to just watch and learn from the master." Lola said dragging Lynn with her to the couple. When they were about three feet away the two teens noticed them.

"Hey Lori, Bobby we have a question for you." Said Lola.

"What do you literally want you two? Can't you see were in the middle of a date?" She said a little annoyed. Although she should've known one of siblings would find them.

"Babe, be nice. There are your sisters after all." Said Bobby.

"Okay Boo Boo Bear." Lori said her attitude changing automatically. "So what do you want?"

"I need to make a team to help me build a raft to beat Lincoln in a bet we made. Want to join?"

"Uhhh, no. You won't be seeing me anywhere near there. I literally won't waste any time I could be with my beloved Bobby." Lynn looked at Lola with a I told you so look. Lola ignored it and looked at Bobby.

"Hey Bobby you want to join?" She asked in a sweat voice.

"Sure little loud. That sounds fun. You sure you don't want to join babe?"

"Of course I'll join Bobby." Lori said automatically before realizing what happened. She then looked at Lola who was doing a victory dance. "I see what you did there. Your good. Very good." Lori said knowing she wasn't getting out of it now. They started to walk of two get more members when Lori remembered something.

"Wait. We need to pick up the picnic first." She said. They all went back and started to pick up the picnic.

* * *

 ** _With Lincoln, Ronnie, and Lana._**

After talking with Lincoln and Ronnie, Lana went to go tell Lola but couldn't find her. She found it strange but figured Lola went to do her own thing and would find her later. Until then she was going to help Lincoln and Ronnie.

The three were looking around for any of the other sisters to help them. So far they couldn't find any one. They looked all over until Lana noticed a huge crowd around a stage. She and the other two with her also herd familiar music. Rock music. The crowd was so thick that they couldn't see who was on stage but they knew that music anywhere.

"I think we found Luna." Lincoln said.

"Okay. But how are we going to get to her? There is no way we can get through that crowd." Ronnie pointed out. "And knowing Luna, this could be a while."

"I might be able to crawl through." Lana said. A little unsure.

Lincoln however knew what he had to do. "You guys wait here. I know what to do." He then jumped in yelling "Crowd surfing!" and was surfing in the audiance to the front of the group.

"Okay. One, since when can Lincoln jump that high and two, where did he learn crowd surfing?" Ronnie asked.

"To the first one I don't know but the second I'm sure he learned from Luna when they went to the SMOOCH concert." Lana replied.

"That makes since." While they waited Lincoln got to the front and climed up the stage. Luna however was so into the song that she didn't even acknowledge that he was there, if she even noticed. He called her several times but she apparently couldn't hear him. He was trying to think of what to do when he got an idea. He didn't want to do it and he knew Luna wouldn't like it, but he had to do it. He went back stage and unplugged the speakers. The moment the speakers went off Luna stopped wondering what happened.

"Dang it. Did I make them short out again?" She said to herself. The moment it stopped all the people left leaving Ronnie and Lana who both figured out what happened pretty fast. They were supersized Lincoln would do that but knew it was probably the only way.

"No wait dudes. I can fix it." She yelled. Sadly they all left.

"Sorry Luna." Lincoln said to her.

"That's okay bro. It's not like you made the the speakers stop or anything."She said completely missing Lincoln's guilty look on his face. "Uhh right. Totally not my fault." He said a little too quickly with a nervous smile. Lana and Ronnie were groaning on the inside on how obvious he was hiding something. "Anyway's, since it seems your done. I have a favor to ask you." This of course caught the rock star's attention wondering what her little bro wanted. It also would help her get her mind off what just happened.

"What do you need bro?"

"Ronnie, Lana, and I are in a bet with Lynn to see who can build a better raft and we are forming our team. Would you like to join us?" Hopping she wouldn't ask why they mad-

"Why did you make the bet?" She asked.

'Dang it.' He thought. "Uhhhh, that is classified information." He said with another nervous smile. Luna just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a 'are you serious' look.

"Well I would like to join but you either tell me why you made the bet, because you got me really curious right now, or convince me somehow." She said thinking she outsmarted him.

"Hmmmmm." He thought. "Well, there will be the satisfaction that if we win, which is very likely with Lana being on our team, we beat Lynn and whoever else is on her team. Which is the other sisters and Clyde." He said hopping it would be enough to convince her. The look on her face said she was considering it. The thought of beating Lynn at something did sound tempting.

"Sure bro I'll join. Anything for my sibs and future sister-in-law." She said teasingly. Lincoln, and Ronnie who heard that last part after coming up to the stage blushed.

"For the last time Luna, she is not my girlfriend. She is just a girl that is a friend." **(A/N Story of my life. I know how Lincoln feels.)**

"Sure she is bro."

"Also keep in mind about what you said about helping us because I have something else to tell you." He said a little hesitantly.

"Whats that?"

"I may have been the one that turned off your speakers." He squeaked. It was barley audible but when your someone that plays the guitar enough to cause a power outage in an entire town, you tend to be able to hear things pretty well. **(I don't now if that is true but too me it seems like Luna would have better hearing since she is the loudest sibling at times and is always playing instruments very loud but can still hear at least as good as the others because she is more used too it.)** Luna gave him a glare that could rival Lori's and let's just say Lincoln didn't like having sand in his pants. Luna decided to still help them but in return Lincoln had to help her with getting ready for shows and practice at home when they got back. Which Lincoln complied to without hesitation finding it fair. The group of now four then went of to go find anyone else that would like to join them.

"Who should we go get next? Lori, Bobby, Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lola, who will probable say no, Lucy, Lisa, and Clyde are still left as to my knowledge. Although i suspect at least two of them are with Lynn by now. Maybe three." Lincoln said trying to form a plan.

"I say we just look around until we find one of them instead of looking for someone specific." Lana suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea dudette."

"I'm for it. What do you think lame-o? You do seem to be the leader by default." Lincoln was confused by what Ronnie said but realized that was probable the her way of saying that he was in charge.

"I think that is a good idea." Lincoln said to his little sister.

"Or." A new voice spoke making them all jump and land on their buts. Lincoln knew who it was instantly. "they could come to you." The voice finished. They turned around and saw it was Lucy. The eight year old goth had a smirk on her face since she did that scare on purpose.

"You guys need to put a bell on her before she gives me a heart attack." Ronnie said catching her breath.

"That's what I always say." Lincoln said.

"Anyways, I would like to help you guys with the bet." Lucy said.

"How did you know about it?" Luna asked.

"I was there when they made the bet." She replied in her monotone voice. This made the two eleven year old's start sweating bullets figuring out she probably saw why they made the bet too. In all honesty it wasn't that embarrassing...okay maybe it was, but they were also doing this to keep their secret relationship secret. Which they figured Lucy knew about as well. Seeing the looks on their faces Lucy calmed them done. 'Don't worry I wont tell anyone unless your okay with it."

"So why are you joining us?" Lana asked.

"Well considering the rules of the bet, it would be pointless for me to join Lynn's team. I also think this is a good way to repay Lincoln for getting me and Rocky together." She said. Lincoln looked relieved while Ronnie was wondering what Lucy was talking about but figured that would be a story for later.

"Alright Lucy your on board. I have one question though. What were you doing over where Ronnie, Lynn, and I were?"

"It was a good place to watch a shark attack but it hasn't happened yet and I was getting bored. That was around the time I saw Lincoln falling asleep and then the twins burying him from the knees down."

"Oh yeah thanks for the reminder." Lincoln said looking at Lana who had an innocent smile on her face. "Don't think you are getting away with that easily by the way." He said. He still had to think of a way to get both twins back. Not right now of course but later. They started to walk around when Lincoln so Lynn and who was with her. "Dang it." He said. Lynn has as many members as us now." The rest looked where he was and saw it was true. Lynn had Lori, Bobby(which upset Ronnie since she was hopping to get him on their team), Leni,(Who finally came back to the rest of the group after getting materials for a sail), and Lola. Which surprised Lincoln and Lana the most.

"We got to hurry and find who's left. If I'm correct, Luan, Clyde, and Lisa are left." Lincoln said.

"Hey bro. I know this is kinda the opposite of what we said earlier, but shouldn't we get Lisa before Lynn does?" Luna asked. The others voiced similar agreements.

"If we happen to find her before Lynn then I guess. We already have Lana though so I feel that Lynn getting Lisa would be somewhat fair. I know were having a bet and want to win but I still want to be fair and have a little fun with it." He explained.

"Sometimes your too nice for your own good lame-o." Ronnie said "I agree but this better not backfire." She said. They kept walking around when Lucy noticed a familiar face up ahead.

"Hey guys I see Luan." She said. Sure enough, Luan was over at the docks in her mime outfit doing some acts. She had a few people watching but nowhere near what Luna had. Most just walked by some glancing for a few seconds. She was doing the box act that the two did at that emo girl's birthday party...Maggie was it? Lincoln got an idea of what to do.

"Okay guys I now how to get Luan." He said looking at Lucy. "I'm going to need your help Lucy."

"Why me?" Said goth asked.

"Just follow my lead and you'll find out." He said. The two walked over to Luan but Lincoln stopped a few feet away confusing Lucy. Lincoln made a knocking motion as if knocking on a door. Luan, how hadn't noticed them, turned around as if she actually heard a knock. She opened the 'door' to let him and Lucy in. Lucy caught on quick but still didn't know what she was to do. Lincoln then pointed at himself and then over to Ronnie and then to Luan saying they needed her. He then walked over to Lucy and put her hair in the same style has Lynn's. **(AN: before the episode "Future Tense" I would have never thought that Lucy of all the sisters could have her hair like Lynn's. I always thought it was too short. makes me wonder how long Lynn's hair is.)** Lucy, who finally understood what to do, began to run in place with Lincoln doing the same but looking like he was in the lead. Him and Lucy then shook hands to signal that it was a bet. Luan shrugged her shoulders with a questioning look.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked Lincoln, who seemed to know more about this.

"I think she's asking what the bet is about." Lincoln said to both Luan and Lucy. Luan nodded her head. Lincoln then got on the ground acting like he had a hammer and was nailing something together. Him and Lucy then acted like they were in a boat by "rowing" in the sand. Both looked at Luan to see what she would say. Luan thought for a moment before nodding her head yes. The three then walked to the rest of the team who were more or less confused. The only certain thing was that Luan was now on the team.

"Wouldn't have been easier to just ask?" Ronnie asked stating the obvious.

"Usually yes. But when Luan is in her mime mode, it's better to play along." Lincoln said thinking about the many times he tried to have a conversation with Luan when she was doing her mime acts. Most of them just got annoying.

"Alright. We just need on more person at most and the team will be ready." Luna said.

"Lets go then." Lana said.

* * *

 _With Lynn's team._

Lynn and the rest of her team were trying to look for Lisa now since they just saw Luan join Lincoln so that left her and Clyde. With most of their friends or siblings found and with a team, it was getting harder to find who was left.

"Come on guys we got to find Lisa." Lynn said now in a hurry. She saw that Lincoln had one more than them so getting one more would make them even if they didn't get one of the last two before them.

"Like, shouldn't we get Lana on our team? She is the one that builds stuff. Or is that Lola?" Leni said confused. Leni wasn't the smartest of the bunch and it was common for her to get the twins confused despite their obvious differences.

"Leni, I'm Lola. Remember?" Lola said. She loved her second eldest sibling but she could be a handful. But she guessed she couldn't complain a lot since she still couldn't read very well. Lincoln had been teaching her and he had been a big help. She didn't now why but she only trusted Lincoln to teach her. She didn't even let Lisa teach her. She didn't know why either. Maybe it was because he helped read her first book or because he was usually just so trustworthy. After all, most of the sisters told him a secret or two when they had to talk to someone.

"Oh. So how do we build a raft then?" Leni asked.

"That's Lana!" She said starting to get annoyed.

"Right." She said with her same ditzy smile.

"Hey, Lynnster. I think I see Lisa over there. Looks like she is playing with another little girl her age." Bobby said.

"What? Lisa playing with another person?" Lynn said not believing it. The other sisters didn't believe either still thinking that Lisa didn't have any friends outside of the family. She turned around and sure enough there was Lisa building a sand castle with a another girl that looked to be her age. She was a little taller then Lisa with brown hair and in a green swim suit. And here I thought she was doing one of her crazy experiments." Lynn thought out loud. They all walked over and could hear them talking.

"Thanks for playing with me Lisa." Darcy said.

"No problem Darcy. I'm glad we happened to walk into each other." The young scientist replied.

"I know. What are the odds that we would be art the same beach on the same day?"

"Very low. I can tell you that." She said trying to think of the math in her head.

"After this do you want to go watch Blarney with me?" Her friend asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I will have to ask my parents." She said. Lisa would never admit it to her siblings but she actually liked Blarney. She my have the mind of a genius but she was still four year-old. The only one that seemed to understand that was Lincoln who has seen the rare times she shows other emotions. The only exceptions were her parents(who still barley see them) and Darcy every now and then. She actually felt more like a kid when she a Darcy played. She always thought she should just show just her genius side ever since she found out herself. She only hopped that none of her sisters found out. Little did she know about half of her sisters were behind her and heard the conversation. Some of them were a little shocked that she willingly agreed to watch a kid show and others were trying not to laugh.

"Hey Lisa." Lynn said scaring her young sibling.

"L-Lynn? W-what are you doing here?!" She asked not thinking about what she was saying.

"Ummm. We came here together, it's our family vacation, were at a beach. Pick one." Lynn said. "Who is this?" She asked pointing at Darcy.

"Ohh...ummm, this is...umm." She said a little nervous. It wasn't that she was embarrassed to be around Darcy she just didn't know what her siblings would think. Plus Darcy is her first friend outside of family and she still getting used to it.

"My name is Darcy and I'm Lisa's best friend!" She said hugging Lisa. This caused Lisa to blush a little in embarrasment. In their minds the siblings and Bobby were freaking out at how cute the two were.

"Well it's nice to meet you Darcy." Bobby said.

"Hey Lisa, is that your brother?" She asked looking at Bobby.

"No that is my eldest sister's soul mate a.k.a Lori's boyfriend Bobby." Lisa said. "And everyone, this is my friend from school Darcy Homandollar." Lisa said knowing she couldn't hide anything anymore.

"Yeah yeah nice to see you have a friend but we need your help Lisa." Lola said cutting to the chase.

"And what is so important that I can't spend time with my friend?" She asked.

"Well...I made a bet with Lincoln to see who could make a better raft and we kinda of need your help cause we don't know how to build one." Lynn confessed.

"Why would you make a bet you knew you can't win?" Lisa asked a little surprised Lynn would do that. She didn't show it off course.

"Lincoln and Ronnie made the bet knowing I can't back down from a challenge and I agreed because I herd part of a little conversation they had but I can't tell anyone until I win." She said knowing she caught the attention of the others as well.

"Why did you not mention that earlier?" Lori asked.

"I was trying to not mention it until we won. I may want to win but I'm still going to be a good sport. And play by the rules. The deal was I couldn't tell anyone until I win the bet." Lynn said a little defensively.

"So why did you not get the Look-a-like of the princesses over here?" Lisa asked pointing to Lola.

"The look-a-who...what?" Leni asked confused. The others took a second but knew what she meant but Leni was confused by her little sisters big words.

"Where is Lana?" Lisa groaned.

"Oh. She is on Lincoln's team. I think that is why we need you on our team...please?" Leni asked sweetly.

"As much as I would love to help you,' Lisa said sarcastically, 'I would like to spend some time with my friend." She said going back to the sand castle Darcy was trying to build.

"Oh come on Lisa. What do I have to do to get you to join? I'll let you do experiments on me without complaining, as long as there safe and not too dangerous, help you with what you need, have Leni make you chocolate cookies!" She said trying whatever she could think of to get Lisa to join.

"While the cookies sound tempting, I still say no."

"Ah come on! There as to be something I can do?" Lisa was getting annoyed now and came up with an idea.

"Alright Lynn I will join-"

"Great! Lets go." Lynn said interrupting Lisa.

"If,' she continued, 'you can answer this question." She said waiting for her response.

"Alright. I can do that." Lynn said hoping this would be easy.

"This should be an easy one. How does a boat float in water?"

"That's easy. It's...ummm...it's-" Lynn stopped not sure what the answer was and losing her confidences. "Umm. Give me a minute...I don't know." She finally said. The rest just groaned knowing they lost.

"So how are you going to build a raft if you don't even know what buoyant force, pressure, and Archimedes's principl-" But Lisa didn't finish as she saw everyone minus Darcy fell asleep.

"What do those mean Lisa?" Darcy asked curious. That was the other thing she liked about Darcy. She actually seemed interested in what she talked about. True, it may just be her four-year old curiosity but she'll take it.

"I'll tell you later. Right now you may want to cover your ears." She warned as she pulled out an air horn she kept for these instances. Darcy covered her ears and Lisa pressed the button. Immediately the siblings and Bobby woke up as well as scaring a few people nearby.

"What just happened?" Bobby asked.

"We all fell asleep while Lisa was giving us a lecture. Happens all the time." Lori said.

"And before you ask, no I will not join." Lisa said. The rest grumbled and started to walk away. Lisa turned back to Darcy who had a frown on her face. "What?" She asked.

"Lisa I don't think that was very nice." Darcy said.

"How come? They asked me and I said no because I wanted to spend time with you."

"There still you sisters. I think your lucky to have a big family like that." Lisa didn't know what to say as she was not expecting this.

"I-I'm sorry Darcy. I just wanted to relax and finish this sand castle." She said trying to convince her to keep playing. Suddenly Darcy had a smirk on her face which just made Lisa confused.

"You said you wanted to play with me right?" She asked.

"Yes." Lisa said hesitantly not sure where she was going with this.

"So if I said I wanted to go watch you sisters make a ra-ra-."

"Raft?" Lisa said.

"That. Then would you come with me?" She asked with her innocent smile.

"Of course I-" Lisa said before she realized what happened.

"Great!" Hey Lisa's sisters, wait for me!" She said as She ran off.

"Dang it. I can't believe I fell for that." Lisa said actually shocked she got outsmarted by a four year old. "Darcy is smarter than I give her credit for." She said as she went to catch up with her friend.

When the two caught up and Lisa said she would join and Darcy would watch the rest cheered and they went back to where Lynn and Lincoln made the bet thinking they had enough members to start now. When they got there Lincoln and his team were there as well waiting to start.

"You ready to loose Lincoln?"

"In your dreams Lynn." Ronnie responded for Lincoln.

"What she said. So it looks like were all tied. Actually counting Darcy, you have one more than us." Lincoln said.

"What. How do you know Darcy? Lola asked confused.

"Lisa has told me about her and I see the too of them hang out at school. It wasn't hard to guess who it was." Lincoln answered. Lisa blushed a little in embarrassment thinking Lincoln probably saw her play hopscotch with Darcy.

"Oh right. Darcy this is my brother Lincoln. You can remember him by his natural white hair. Also Darcy is watching while we build the raft." Lisa clarified.

"That's so cool! Why is white though? She asked.

"I don't even know." Lincoln replied.

"I'm surprised you guys don't have Clyde." Lynn said not seeing her brother's best friend.

"We haven't seen him since this morning." Ronnie said.

"Yeah where is Clysdale?" Luna asked.

"Right here." Said a voice. They all turned to see Clyde and tried to keep themselves from laughing. Except for Lincoln and Ronnie who were used to this and knew his friend was sensitive about this. Clyde was wearing at least two life jackets, a snorkel, goggles, and so much sun lotion you could still see the cream in a few spots.

"Sorry I was gone for so long. When I mentioned that I was going to go swim in the afternoon to my dads they went all protective mode and got me suited properly. They don't want me to drown or get sun burns."

"It's okay bud. We understand." Lincoln said.

"Hey Clude." Leni said.

"It's Clyde."

"OH right. Were building a boat thingy together. Do you want to join?"

"One it is called a raft. Two we are building two, each team is doing one. And three, our teams are already even so there is little point in him joining either one." Lisa said.

"Wait a sec you lost me. What all happened while I was gone? Clyde asked. Lincoln then got Clyde up to speed on the bet and everything going on. Unlike the sisters Clyde knew why Lincoln made the bet seeing as he is the only one who knows about his relationship with Ronnie. "This sounds like fun. Can I join?" He asked.

"Sure bud. You can join our group." Lincoln said. Luan,who is still acting like a mime, did fist pumps in the air.

"Alright!" Clyde said.

"Hey wait a sec. Why does he get to join your team? You guys have Lana already. We should get him." Lynn said. The sisters, on her team of course, and Bobby voiced similar agreements.

"Hmmm" She does have a point Lincoln. Maybe I should join them." Clyde suggested.

"No way. Your with us dude." Luna said. "Besides they have Lisa on their team."

"So does it really even matter since both teams have a advantage of one member?" He asked.

"Yes!" All of them yelled. All of them then started to give reasons for Clyde to join them. The pressure was too much for him and he started to have trouble breathing. That and Lori was there so it was hard for him to think straight.

"Guys give him space!" Lincoln said noticing his friend's predicament. "Breath Clyde breath." he told his friend calming him down.

"Thanks Lincoln." He said breathing in a paper bag. "I have an idea. How about you and Lynn guess a number between one and ten. Whoever is closet to the one I am thinking gets me on their team." He was secretly hoping Lynn would win since Lori is on her team. He wouldn't tell Lincoln that though.

"Alright. I think that is a good idea. Lynn?"

"Sounds fair."

Clyde then thought of a number, which was eight, and then waited to see what Lincoln and Lynn would guess.

"I'm going with lucky number seven." Lynn said.

"I'll go with 5. I like to pick the middle. there's usually a fifty-fifty chance of winning." Lincoln said. Clyde was a little disappointing that Lincoln did't win but at the same time...he was on the team with Lori now.

"Sorry to tell you this bro. But the number was eight. Lynn won." Clyde said as sincere as possible. He then whispered to Lincoln, "On the plus side for me. I get to be on the same time as Lori." He said happily. Lincoln just nodded his head but was groaning on the inside.

"Good for you bud. Just don't get any blood on her feet." Lincoln warned referring to when he sees Lori he'll sometimes nosebleed. it happens less and less now but is still a problem.

"I won't." He said smiling while giving Lincoln a salute.

"Clyde come on! Lisa said we need to start gathering the materials for the raft! Lynn called. He turned around and saw that Lynn and the rest of the team were already getting started.

"Sorry Linc. I got to go. Wait for me!" He yelled running off. Lincoln was a little disappointed that Clyde wasn't going to be on their team but knew he couldn't worry about it now.

"Come on lame-o. We need to get started collecting stuff too,' Ronnie said, 'it's starting to get late as well. We may not get much past that tonight." She said. Lincoln realized that she was right. It was well past noon and the sun was lower. It was still bright and not too late but he knew they wouldn't be working for much longer.

"Your right. Lets do get started." He said with a smile, which Ronnie could tell was forced. She shrugged it off for now thinking she could cheer him up later. The two walked over to where Lana was. She was telling Lucy something before the goth walked off somewhere. They didn't see any one else though.

"Oh good your here." Lana said.

"Where is everyone?" Lincoln asked.

"I sent them off to find the things we need. Luna and Luan are looking for cloth to make good a sail, Lucy is looking for some rope, and we are going to find the logs we need."

"Why the three of us?" Ronnie asked.

"Because I know what type of logs we need...and I can't carry them myself." She admitted sheepishly.

"Fair enough." The three then went off to find what they needed.

* * *

 _With Lyn's team_

Once Clyde caught up with the rest of the group and introduced to Darcy, who he thought was cute with Lisa, Lisa told everyone what they had to do. "Leni, use the materials you have to build a sail, Lori you and Bobby go find the logs, they need to be several feet long and very thick, Lynn you will join them to make sure they don't get distracted and to help carry them, Lola, you are going to find the rope we need to tie it together." Lisa assigned.

"What about me?" Clyde asked noticing he wasn't assigned anything yet.

"You Clyde can join Lola. She may need a little help finding the rope."

"Yeah!" Lola yelled.

"Oh...Okay." Clyde said a little disappointed he wouldn't work with Lori. Although it made since because everyone knew he would eventually faint at some point. They were all surprised he hasn't fainted yet.

'I guess those lessons with Leni really did help.' Clyde thought in his head. "Wait, what are you doing Lisa?" He asked.

"I'm staying here with Darcy to watch Leni and make sure she doesn't run off anywhere." She replied.

"Alright." Lynn said. The team then split up to find all there things they needed.

* * *

 _Time skip around one hour later_

It has been around an hour now and both teams have found most of what they needed. The only ones left on both teams were the ones getting the logs. Lincoln, Ronnie, and Lana had found some and were heading back to where they were going to make more trips.

Lori, Bobby, and Lynn however could not find any and it was getting late. "Were not getting anywhere. At this point this point everyone else has found they were looking for." Lynn said.

"I'm sure we will find something soon." Bobby said.

"We better. I'm starting to regret joining." Lori said. No sooner had she said that she triped over something falling face first. Bobby automatically went to help her up while Lynn laughed her head off.

"Are you okay babe?" Bobby asked concerned.

"I'm fine Boo-Boo-Bear. I just tripped over a log. Come on lets keep loo-." But stopped when she realized what she just said. She looked back and saw there was a bunch of logs that could be used for a raft.

"Good job Lori. You found what we were looking for. And in the most halarious way possable too." Lynn chuckled.

"Yeah yeah it was funny. Come on Lets just them and go.

* * *

After both teams got what they needed they agreed to stop for tonight. They all went to the hotel taking the things they didn't want to everyone ate pizza for dinner and just relaxing they went to their rooms. Clyde and his dads got one room, Ronnie Bobby, and their mother got one, and the Louds got two rooms. They split them in half with Lynn Sr. and the five eldest sisters in one room and Rita, Lincoln, and the five youngest in the other. Right now all the children were in the room the eldest were sharing. Lily is also with them.

"Poopoo!" Lily said.

"Sorry you didn't get to join us Lily." Luan said acting as a translator. She somehow had the ability to understand baby. Nobody knew how. Apparently she was upset that she didn't et to join her siblings.

"We are so going to win this." Lynn said.

"Careful Lynn. Overconfidence might be your downfall," Ronnie said, causing everyone to laugh, except Lynn who was red with anger. "Oh come on, Lynn. Don't be such a downer, this is all in good fun."

"Well we are going to win," Lola said.

"No, we are!" Lana argued. This caused the two to fight for several minutes and causing most of the others, minus Clyde, Lincoln, and Ronnie, to fight too. Deciding she had enough of the chaos for now, Ronnie went out to get some air. Lincoln decided to intervene and then go check on her.

"Alright enough!" Lincoln said, surprising most of the people in the room. "Both of you calm down. Let's just agree to stop fighting about who is going to win and relax tonight." He said trying to make a compromise. The twins just stared at each other with frowns on their faces and not saying a word. Then, as if some silent agreement, the two just turned away from each other and went their separate ways. The rest agreed with what Lincoln said and just talked about what they were going to do for the rest of vacation. Lincoln walked out the room and started to look for Ronnie. After looking through the halls, Lincoln went to the one place that she could be at.

* * *

With Ronnie Anne

After everyone started fighting Ronnie started to get a headache not used to all the fighting in one small place. She went to the roof not only to get some air, but to see the sunset as well.

"Man this family is chaotic."

"You don't know the half of it." Lincoln said from behind.

It shocked her but not too bad. "Can I join?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure. How did you know I was up here?"

Lucky guess. I would come here to think too. It's a great view of the waves and sunset."

"Yeah, it is."

"Why did you run off?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing bro?" Lynn said.

"Lynn? What do you want now?" Lincoln asked now very annoyed. He couldn't go anywhere without one sister being near.

"Calm down bro. I just wanted to make sure you and your girlfriend were okay after both of you just basically ran off."

"One, she is not my girlfriend and two, I feel like there is another reason," Lincoln countered.

"Nope. I just wanted to check on you guys. I can be nice, y'know. I agree with what you said too. It really is nice up here."

"Wow. Never thought I would hear yo-" Ronnie started.

"It would be good for training too," Lynn interrupted ruining the moment. She then joined Lincoln and Ronnie, who where sitting on top of one of the air conditioner fans, leaning against it enjoying the view.

"Hey Linc," Lynn said trying to start a new conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want to travel the world? I thought I heard you say something about going to other parts of the world with Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln blushed a little at the end and part of his mind wondered how much of the conversation she heard.

"Yeah I did. Why?"

"No reason? I just thought it would be cool, too. I wouldn't mind seeing some more sights as well." The way Lynn worded it made Lincoln think of his dream from earlier.

Especially since Lynn was the one that asked that in it. He just shrugged it off for now as a coincidence.

"That's cool. What about you Ronnie?" Lincoln noticing his secret girlfriend had been quiet.

"Same. I also have been thinking about what you said about other worlds Lame-O. If there are other worlds out there, it would be nice to see them," she said with a thoughtful voice and looking at the distance.

"Maybe that's where you're from Ronnie," Lynn said trying to make a joke. When she realized what she said her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"What was that?" Ronnie said jumping off the fan and glaring at Lynn. Lincoln, sensing this would be a fight he couldn't stop, just backed away.

"Umm... nothing," Lynn said nervous. She had said too much.

"What did you mean by that!?" Ronnie said taking a step forward.

"I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a joke!" Lynn said.

"Lynn..." Lincoln said catching both girls attention. "Tell the truth."

Sighing, Lynn gave in and spoke. "Fine. I heard most of your conversation earlier today including that Ronnie is adopted. Which really surprised me. I swear though I wasn't going to tell anyone. Even if I won the bet." Lynn closed her eyes waiting for Ronnie to do something. It never came though. She looked back and saw that Ronnie was just staring at her.

"If you tell anyone, I will personally make sure some of your teeth are knocked right out. But since your Lame-O's sister and I believe you'll keep that promise, I'll let it slide this time."

"Thanks. By the way, I also know you two are secretly dating. I heard that, too." This time both Ronnie and Lincoln glared at her before she realized she shouldn't have said that. 'I really need to keep my mouth shut,' Lynn thought in her head. Before anything else could happen she bolted for the door knowing it was the only way to save her life right now.

"Lynn!" Both Ronnie and Lincoln yelled chasing her. All three went inside and Lincoln and Ronnie knew they had to win the bet now. Little did any of them know that they were being watched. From the roof of a building slightly taller than the hotel, a figure in a brown robe that completely covered him stood there.

"This world, has been connected."

* * *

 **I'm Finally Done! Sorry this took me so long to wright. As you probably noticed by know I am trying to make this a little different and not just a step-by-step of the actually game. I was also having trouble with school and grades so that put a stop on writing anything for a while. My co-writer ThDorkMagnet helped me finish this and come up with a few ideas. I will be doing the next chapter of my other story next so it may be a while before anything for this comes out. Also not including both author's notes and the story this is my longest chapter ever written having over 10,000 words! My average is usually somewhere around 3000 to 4000. I hope you guys like the story and it was worth the wait. Last thing is the reviews.**

 **364wii: Hey that's why I wanted to do this chapter so quickly. Also, I might make fun of the Lincoln x Star Ship like just having awkward moments between the two but I am afraid that's all thDorkMagnet will allow me because she is a huge Starco fan of course. She is the one that convinced me to have Marco on the main team. She will kill me if I try to ship those too.**

 **1: I already PM you about this review but just to say it again, good job on the guesses. I will not say which sister is getting a keyblade and it is not very obvious in the story so far. I want it to be a big twist. Again thanks for the idea of adding video games. And for the other ideas you have helped with. By the way, if any one has ideas for keyblade designs or names for Lincoln's keyblade feel free to tell me. I'm open to all suggestions.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Glad you like it and one other sister will.**

 **Guest: Thank you. Glad you like it. I thought it sounded just like the opening too. Which is what I was going for. Next time you review tell me it is you or just put some random name for when you do. That's how I came up with mine before I made my account.**

 **So** **yeah the reviews were low but like 364wii said, there wasn't a whole lot to say about the first chapter. hopefully this gave you guys more interest in the story. Thank you to those that did review and as always please review, fav, and follow. In the next chapter we will get to meet some new characters that aren't from the Loud House. See you next time and have a good week.**


	3. The Disappearing Stars

**Hey guys and girls. I am going to keep this short. Thank you all who have reviewed fav or followed my story. That's really all I have to say besides enjoy the story.**

 **Lucy:(Comes out of nowhere causing me to jump) The author does not own Loud House, Kingdom Hearts, Steven Universe, or Star Vs. the Forces Of Evil.**

 **Lucy can you not scare me like that!? I thought I was going to have a heart attack! Also great were doing the whole disclaimer thing with you guys in this story too.**

 **Lucy: Just for that I'm going to send my vampire bats at you.**

 **Good to see you too. Now as I was say- Wait what was that last part? ( Suddenly at least seven bats come flying at me looking hungry) Do you ever feed them?!**

 **Lucy: They hunt for themselves. Sometimes Lana will give them food.**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHH! (Run off screaming from the bats while Lucy has a smirk on her face.**

 **Lucy: Enjoy. But beware for this will not be as nice as the last chapter. And by that I mean it gets dark. Not as much as I like but close.**

 **Echo Creek**

"Star! Star wake up we got a problem!" A 14-year-old boy in a red sweater and blue jeans said. He was banging on the door of his friend's room looking like he had seen a ghost. Suddenly the door opened at full force causing Marco to get literally squished in between it and the wall. "Ow." Was all the black haired boy could say.

"What's wrong Marco?!" A girl with long blond hair that reached to her legs. She had a red hairband with devil horns at the top, a sea foam green dress with a pink creature in the middle, she had a star shaped purse over her shoulder, long pink and purple socks that covered her legs, and purple tennis shoes, she had blue eyes and hearts on her cheeks. In her hand she held a purple wand that had a yellow star in the top, it looks just like the one from the dream Lincoln had. **(They off course don't know that.** **That should go without saying)** "Marco?" The girl known as Star Butterfly said. She could have sworn she heard his voice a second ago.

"Right here." A week voice said. Star closed the door shut showing the boy known as Marco Diaz behind it barley able to move.

"Marco, what are you doing behind the wall? Is this some other kind off human thing? She asked clueless. Star didn't know much about humans because despite her appearance was not human herself. She is actually a magically princess from another dimension.(Cue rainbow on fire.) Her kingdom was called Mewni. Lets just say that some...complications caused her to be moved to Marco's dimension, which is Earth. She was still trying to get used to things around here so she really didn't know why her best friend *coughboyfriendcoughcough* was behind the door. Marco just groaned still in pain while Star peeled him off the wall like a pancake. "Marco whats so important? Is it Ludo again? If it is I don't see why your in such a panic." Marco just pointed at the window still trying to catch his breath. With a confused expression Star went to the window in her room and couldn't believe what she saw.

It was completely dark outside, more than usual for this time of night, but that was the least of her worries. All over the place she could see this strange creatures all black except for their yellow eyes, which was the only way you could see where they were. They had antennas on their heads and although small and not very strong were wreaking havoc everywhere.

Marco stood next to her waiting for what she was going to say. "Do you know what these things are Star? Cause they aren't from here." He said.

"No I've never seen these before in my life. But I can tell Ludo didn't send them. These aren't normal monsters." Marco was surprised by how serious she was but that subsided when she spoke again. "So let's go kick their buts." She said with her 'I want to do something crazy grin.' Marco was about to protest when Star just jumped out the window sending a narwhal blast at a group of the creatures. Marco ran down the stairs being the 'safe kid', and was shocked at what he saw.

Star was standing in front of the house waiting for Marco but she was staring at where she attacked. When the dust disappeared not a single one of the creatures were destroyed or even damaged! "What!?" Star exclaimed. There was no way these things were invincible! They were barley the size of a dog and didn't even seem that strong! Marco was just as surprised that apparently nothing happened but couldn't think about it for too long when he remembered were they were and that they probably just got the creatures attention. He then saw that one of the creatures was about to jump on Star who was still standing in confusion, shock, and a little bit of fear.

"Star lookout!" He yelled running towards her. He jumped the same time the creature did but he was faster and grabbed Star causing both to fall onto each other. Star was back to reality and knew she couldn't get distracted.

"Thanks Marco."

"No problem. Now lets see what we can do about these guys." He said with smirk pulling Star to her feet. The two stood back to back Marco in his karate stance and Star casting spells left and right. Marco would hit any that came within kicking range and Star would hit as many as she could. The downside was that none of there attacks seemed to do anything to them except send them back a few feet.

"Ummm. Marco I now this isn't usually my thing but I think we need to retreat back to the house." She said.

"And I agree wholeheartedly." The two ran back to Marco's house jumping over any creature that got in their way. When they got inside they ran to Star's room and barricaded the door and closed the windows. Once the two caught their breath they looked at each other each with panicked looks.

"What do we do Star?!" Marco asked breaking the ice. "These things are as far as we know indestructible and even your magic isn't doing much." Marco was starting to hyperventilate from all the pressure.

"Marco calm down!" Star said trying to get him to slow his breathing. Panicking was not going to help right now. "I think I know who can help." She walked up to her magic mirror which for her was basically a cell phone. "Mirror mirror on the wall call Mom." She said quickly.

 _Calling Tom..._

"No not again!" Star said. "I thought I took Tom off my mirror." She mumbled. Suddenly a teenage demon was shown on the mirror.

"Yeah Star. How are yo-" Tom said before he was interrupted.

"Not right now Tom." She said in a hurry. She hung up and tried again this time getting her mother on the phone. A woman with a white wig, pale skin and blue dress answered. This is the queen of Mewni a.k.a Star's mother. But instead of her usually bored/serious face she had one that looked like Star's when they (her and Marco) were attacked.

"Star! Do you think you could call back later? We are having some trouble over here." She said with a worried look.

"Mom this is an emergency! These black creatures are attacking Earth and nothing we do can damage them! Please tell me you know some way to get rid of them?" Star said quickly.

"Wait...you said black creatures. Are they small with yellow eyes and antennas?"

"Ummm..Yeah. How did you know?" She could of sworn that her mother mumbled something about them being there too.

"Star I want you to listen to me. Do not come back home. Me and your father will come there as soon as we can."

"What's going on over th-"

"Your Highness they're in the castle!" A guard spoke from behind. Suddenly the same creatures that Star and Marco saw were surrounding Star's mother and the guards in the room. She couldn't see him but her dad's voice could be heard as he was fighting. And just like that the signal was lost.

Star just stood starring at the mirror in disbelieve. "I have to go help them." She said.

"No wait!" Marco exclaimed. But she wasn't listening. Star grabbed her dimensional scissors to make a portal and was about to step through when Marco grabbed her arm. "I know you want to go help them Star. But right now we need to figure out how we can help. And the best way to do that would to find out how to get rid of them here. Other wise you'll be walking blindly into a battle much worse than what we have."

Star hated to admitted it, but she knew Marco was right. "O-okay." She said hesitantly.

"So what do we do now?" Marco asked. The two just stood there until Star got an idea.

"I think I know someone else that can help. Or at least tell us what these creatures are." Marco looked at her puzzled until he realized who she was talking about.

"Oh no. We are not asking _him_ for help. And before you ask why he is super annoying and also says stuff in riddles that half the time doesn't makes sense."

"Marco, I know you and Glossaryck don't get along but he could the only one who can help us right now." Star said grabbing her spell book from under her bed. She then opened the book in about the middle and just started yelling in it. "Glossaryck! Glossaryck! Hello are you there?" Just then a blue being with a white beard and yellow robes came out of the book. This was Glossatyck. The being who watches over the spell book and has taught many princesses like Star and her mother how to use the wand. He is very serious and alawys-

"What?! Can't you tell I'm sleeping? I'm sure whatever it is can wait until morning." -I mean he is crazy and sometimes like Star. He barley takes anything other than Star's training seriously and that is debatable at times. This would be part of the reason him and Marco don't get along.

"No Glossaryck we need you now! Please you're our only hope." Glossaryck just closed the book and the two could hear snoring.

"Oh yeah. Great help." Marco said annoyed. He then grabbed the book because he knew Star was right about him being their only chance right now. He opened it and shook it until Glossaryck came out and when he did Marco grabbed the being that was no bigger than a text book, and had him face the window so he could see what was going on outside. He was off course beyond surprise. He look all over until he gazed at the sky where he saw something even more worrisome.

"Umm..Did you perhaps see that giant thing in the sky?" Marco looked up along with Star who joined them. Both were shocked even more and wondered how they did not see this earlier. In the sky was a giant ball of darkness with a ball of red covered in electricity covering it in the center.

"So do you know anything about these things or that thing in the sky? Please tell me you do." Marco said desperately.

"I sadly do not." He said shocking both teenagers even more. Just then the ground started to shake and the roof of the house suddenly flew off the house. They now had a better view off the outside which now looked like a storm of sorts.

"What do we do now?!" Marco yelled over the wind.

"I don't know! Keep fighting?!" Star yelled back. It was more of a suggestion than statement. Both just starred at each other with looks saying they knew there was nothing they could do. Suddenly the wind picked up and picked up both Star and Marco. Both grabbed parts that was left of the roof while Glossaryck grabbed the book and went into the pocket of Marco's hood shrinking the book so it would fit. The wind only picked up and both were having trouble keeping hold of what was left of the roof. Marco's fingers were starting to slip off the pole he grabbed and in a second was flying in the air!

"Marco!" Star yelled. Without thinking about it she let go of the pole she had and quickly grabbed her friend's hand. She pulled him towards him and the two looked at each other with sad eyes not knowing what to say or do aside from just to wait and see what would happen. Not knowing what else to do Star pulled Marco into a hug, which he returned, before the two were pulled into the darkness and passed out.

 **Beach City**

"What are these things?!" A thirteen year old boy asked. He was fighting He had a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle, black curly hair, blue pants and was a little chubby. He has rose quarts gem where is belly button should be. This is Steven Universe. He was fighting off the same creatures that attacked Echo Greek with a pink shield with what looked liked thorns in the swirl. **(Also the shield from Lincoln's dream)** The same cloud made of darkness with the red ball covered in electricity in the center of it was also overhead but that was the least of his problems right now...he hoped.

"I don't know Steven. But they certainly not gems." A woman next to him said. She very tall and as stiff as a lamppost. She had orange hair, a pointed nose, a blue dress with a pink skirt, and star cut into the top above her chest, and blueish skin. On her head was a gem, a pearl to be exact. This was Pearl. She is a member of the Crystal Gems. Currently she is using her staff to fight the creatures. She fought with much grace a beauty like a ballerina. A few feet away two other women were fighting off the monsters.

"Oh my gosh these things are annoying!" A purple skinned woman said. She was about as tall as Steven. She had long white hair, a gem above her chest, and wore a black shirt with one of the straps hanging off her shoulder. On the knees of her pants each and a star sewed on it. This was Amethyst. The second member of the team. She is head strong and likes to head to the danger, unlike Pearl who is much more serious and sometimes overprotective,. Her weapon is a long whip with three pointed ends. It was covered in purple thorns. She was swinging it left and right but was barley doing damage, if any, to these creatures. Suddenly one of them tried to jump her but was knocked back by a giant gantlet.

"Amethyst calm down and focus!" The woman next to her said. She was a little taller than Pearl with big black hair that went around her head like a box, red skin, a visor that covered her three eyes, and red armor that covered most of her body. The front had patterns of half stars and there was a star on each of her gantlets. When you can see her hands you would see she has two gems one on each hand. This is Garnet the leader of the Crystal Gems. She was arguable the strongest member and usually the smartest. Pearl would sometimes rival her at that. Garnet turned around to see that many more of the creatures had appeared. Three of them jumped at Garnet at once only for all three to be hit by a giant pink sword.

"Looks like you guys could use some help." A girl the same age as Steven said. She had dark skin, black hair braided so it wouldn't be in the way, and wearing an outfit specifically made for fighting in. It's main color scheme is blue and brown. In the girl's hand was a giant pink sword with a rose at the bottom of it.

"Connie!" Steven yelled glad they had someone else to help them.

"What are you doing here Connie?" Amethyst asked.

"I was on my way here for training when these things attacked." She replied. She quickly jumped over some of them and landed next to Steven. The two now stood back-to-back one with a shield and the other with a sword. "So do any of you guys know what these are?" Connie asked guessing that the gems would know.

"Unfortunately no." Garnet said. "It's strange. I didn't have any type of vision of these things coming. No warning nothing until they showed up." On off Garnet's unique abilities is that she can see possible outcomes in the near future. This is off called her future vision.

The group kept fighting but noticed that more and more were coming. For the most part they had ignored them unless within a few feet of them but ever since Connie showed up they started attacking relentlessly.

"Has anyone else noticed they seem to be focusing on Connie now? Pearl asked. It was true. Since Connie showed up her, Pearl, and Steven had been surrounded by at least as twice as many as before!

"Why would they be after me?!" Connie said blocking multiple claws with the sword that was almost as big as her. She then swung at them horizontally destroying three of them instantly.

"Well you seem to be the only one to actually do damage to them." Steven said noticing how she was easily beating the creatures. Just then they all heard a clanking noise. They all turned around to see another creature just a couple of feet away. Unlike the little black creatures these ones walked on two feet and looked like to be made completely made of armor. They had a heart of there just as well. They only similarities between the two creatures were its claws for hands, the shape of their feet, and the yellow eyes that looked liked they were just floating inside the armor.

Connie and Steven looked at each other worried. The ones they had been fighting before were hard enough with only Connie being able to do any real damage But now these guys showed up! They looked a lot tougher than the first one. The gems quickly got in front of the two children to protect them and to see if they could do anything. Garnet lunched her gantlets, Amethyst tried to round one up with her whip and Pearl ran straight towards them slashing with her spear. Surprisingly they dodged the gantlets by doing a kick attack which made them go to the side. On the way back however one of them it one and actually destroyed it! The one Amethyst caught couldn't move and she used it to hit any of the other creatures around them within range. She destroyed the one she caught and at least weakened the other ones. Pearl was swinging left and right doing much damage them.

"Finally we got some!" Amethyst yelled. Her victory chant was cut short when even more of the creatures either came out of the ground or literally coming out of these clouds of darkness as if that was how it moved from place to place. This time there was a lot more of the armored ones. Steven and the Gems were starting to get tired. Connie was still okay since she had only just joined the fight a few minutes ago. Noticing this Connie was tempted to say they should retreat but they were just starting to actually win from the looks of it. She then got another idea that would help all of them. She called Steven and told him her idea.

"Oh yeah lets do it!" He said. He wondered how he didn't think of it it sooner. While the Gems were busy the two youngest members grabbed hands and suddenly there was a bright flash of light. When it disappeared were the Steven and Connie stood was know a woman who looked to be around eighteen. She shared features with both Steven and Connie, mostly on the face. She had black curly hair that went halfway down her back, her clothes had changed to fit her being a mix of what the two were wearing, the exception to this was their shoes so she was barefoot. She also held a sword on one hand and a shield over the other hand. This is Stevonie. The fusion of Steven and Connie. Gems like Pearl, and Amethyst and of course Garnet have the ability to fuse into one being since they are actually just figments of light. Since Steven is half gem half human he can fuse with other humans. He has only done it with Connie though. He had tried to fuse with Amethyst but it mostly ended up with him on his but or face.

"Good idea Stevonie!" Garnet said. Stevonie nodded and got ready to fight. She charged at the armored creatures quickly slashing at any in her direct path or using the shield to block. She would do many kicks and and flips making it hard for any of the creatures to hit her.

Getting an idea Amethyst got Pearl attention and asked if they would like to do Opal once again. Pearl nodded and the two quickly fused. In their place stood a giant women **(Yes that is a reference to the episode she is first shown in.)** with long white hair, four arms, pale skin, a gem on her head and another above her chest, and a giant bow in two of her hands. Stovonie looked both happy and awed because Steven was excited to see Opal again and this was Connie's first time seeing her. Opal quickly drew back her bow making a magical arrow but instead of shooting it at the ground shot it strait in the air. The arrow turned into multiple arrows that quickly fell back down. Stevonie made a shield big enough to cover herself and Garnet to be safe though none of them hit it. All the arrows hit multiple enemies at once leaving only a few left to take care of. After a couple minutes all of the creatures suddenly just disappeared without a trace. Opal and Stevonie both unfused and all of them except Garnet and Pearl were celebrating. Garnet and Pearl were a little more nervous,yes the creatures were now gone but the giant ball of darkness was still in the sky. Steven noticed the unease looks on two of his friends faces and went over to them.

"What are two worried about? We won!" He yelled. It felt like they had been fighting forever.

"Yes and that is good but what about the giant thing of darkness in the sky?!" Pearl exclaimed still in a panic mode. It reminded her too much of a red-eye.

Then as if on cue the winds had picked up and it felt like a thunder storm minus the rain. The winds only got stronger and started to pick up the debris along the beach. Suddenly The Gems and Steven's home started to fall apart. The roof had fallen off and everything was flying out. Steven could only imagine what the rest off the city and his dad were right now...wait? "Ho my gosh! Guys we have to get my dad!" Steven said realizing they would have to go over to the other side of the town to get to his work place, a car wash.

"There isn't much time Steven! We need to figure out how to stop this!" Pearl yelled. She really didn't want to leave Greg, Steven's dad, but knew that the best chance for them and the the city would be to stop this.

"Come on Pearl! If I use Lion I could get there in a second!"

"While that is a good idea Steven we don't even know were Lion is." Garnet said. She could see how sad he was. Just then a giant pink lion came out of nowhere and walk up to Steven and Connie. He bowed down as a way to tell the two to get on. Without a word Steven grabbed Connie's hand and both jumped on top of the giant cat.

"Lion take me to my dad's car wash." He said. Lion made a pink portal and ran to it.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they get back safe!" Connie said to the Gems. The three just looked at each other not sure if they should follow the two kids or go back to planing a way to stop the thing in the sky. Amethyst had said they could throw her at it like they did with the red eye but for obvious reasons was turned down. Just then then the winds picked up again this time causing Amethyst to lightly float off the ground until...well lets just say she got to do her idea.

"Amythest!" Garnet and Pearl yelled. Both watched as the shortest in their team was flying in the sky. They were so shocked that neither noticed until it was too late that they too were now floating in the air. Debris was everywhere and all three nothing would happen two their bodies or worse their gems.

The two kids made it to the car wash in a few seconds but were surprised by what they saw. Much of the car wash and many of the buildings around it were completely destroyed in parts of it and they noticed that the wind was picking up again.

"Dad, dad! Are you here?!" Steven yelled. He noticed that his dad's van was tipped over and the back was opened. He quickly went to it but no one was there. It looked like there wasn't anyone in the shop either. Now that he thought of it they had barley saw anyone since this attack happened. Most were probable staying inside but some like Lars (One of Stevens best friends) would usually be out here. "Daaaaad!" Steven yelled again. He was starting to get tears in his eyes thoughts of what happened to his dad running through his mind. He couldn't loose his dad. Aside from the Gems and Connie he was the only person Steven really had. He taught him most of things non-gem related on Earth. Where was he?! Connie had been keeping an eye out for anyone that may possible be outside and for Mr. Greg as well and acting as a guard in case any of the creatures showed up again. She was still wondering why they were after her. They looked around for a few more minutes unaware what had happened to the Gems. She could hear the sadness in Steven's voice who sounded like he was crying at this point. She couldn't blame him. She just hoped her parents were okay. Knowing there was nothing else to do but go back to the Gems, Connie turned to Steven and was about to tell him they should go back when all of a sudden she felt like she was flying. She looked and noticed that she was! The wind was blowing her like crazy all over the place.

"Steven!" She called who was hanging for dear life on opened door of the van. Steven looked and saw Connie being pulled into the sky, he also noticed Lion was having trouble staying on the ground, and with quick move pushed himself towards Connie grabbing her hand. The only thing going through his mind was to not loose any of his friends. The last thing he saw was the wind forcing him and Connie away from each other before passing out.

 **Royal Woods Beach**

All the Loud kids were hanging out in the room again with only a few minutes left until they had to go to bed. The Santiagos and Clyde were in their one rooms and enjoying some relaxation. The kids mainly talked about which team would win the competition which led to another fight. In the end The parents told the girls Lynn and up to go to their room and for Lincoln and the younger sisters to finish getting ready. All of them got into the beds, minus Lincoln who had to sleep on the floor, and went to sleep...with the exception of Lana who was saying good night to all of the pets back home.

"Good night Hops, Izzy, Charles, Walt, Geo, Cleft, El Deablo, an-"

"Lana have you ever heard of the word bedtime?" Lola asked annoyed.

"But I still have to say good night to my ant colony." She wined.

"Lana sweetie please go to sleep. I'm sure your pets will now you mean well." Rita said. Her, Lily, and Lola your sharing a bed while Lucy, Lisa, and Lana were sharing the other.

"Okay mom." She said. Lana looked out the window one more time and almost didn't believe her eyes! Right in the spot she was looking she could see a star blinking for a few seconds before it just disappeared like a light bulb going out! Lana had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Lisa did you see that?" She asked her genus sister.

"No I did not see anything because unlike someone else,' She said glaring at Lana, 'I'm trying to get some sleep." She then rolled over so her back was facing Lana and tried to get some R.E.M. Sleep.

"Lisa, I swear I'm not joking, a star just disappeared from the sky!" She said frantically.

"Preposterous! Stars don't just disappeared!" She said siting back up. This really got her attention. She got up and joined Lana at the window. Lana tried to point to the spot was there was a star but it was a clear night and stars were all over the sky.

"Guys, I may be the queen of darkness but even I need sleep." Lucy said.

"What she said." Lincoln, who is half asleep, agreed. Lisa agreed as well and went to her spot in the bed while Lana was upset no one believed her. She looked out the window again to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

She knew she wasn't seeing things. Especially since it happened twice. 

**Here it is chapter three! Originally this was going to be a longer chapter having the second day at the beach but instead I decided to cut it half and save that for the next chapter. So I'm guessing you probably guessed what the name of this chapter referenced by now. It was mainly two things. Whenever a world is taken over by the darkness its star disappears in the sky. It also kinda references Star in Steven cause you know stars. Also yes star made a Star Wars joke. And if you haven't noticed I'm a huge SVTFOE and SU fan. (If how I ended it didn't give it away) Also I now I made it where Star and Marco couldn't destroy the Heartless but the SU characters could. There is a specific reason for that...I'm not telling you what.**

 **Lucy: And now the reviews.**

 **Gundamvid: Thanks. And It looks like it has begone for these heroes.**

 **1: Thanks and I know right.**

 **Guest 1: I'm just going to put that whenever you leave a review. If you could either put that or tell me if it's you would help. Glad you liked Darcy's appearance. There will be a few other characters in the next chapter (They aren't part of the main families and one of them is only in one episode)**

 **Guest 2: Well I wont tell you which ones but I will say four of them will be in this story and there was at least one I may have in later stories. Also if you could just write Guest 2 or tell me that would help.**

 **DJTimmer: Glad you got that one. Reread the description of the first one and Lincoln's reaction. Trust me you know it.**

 **Lucy: Well that's all of them.**

 **Thanks Luce. Uhhh none of your bats are around are they?**

 **Lucy: No just fangs but don't worry he wont hurt you.**

 **Good. So how did you like being in the authors note for the first time.**

 **Lucy: It was good. I can't wait for the next chapter. I hear I have a fortune telling scene.**

 **Hey don't give away any spoilers! (To the audience) Just ignore what she said folks.**

 **Lucy: Sigh.**

 **Thank you all that have read this story and thanks to all that reviewed, followed, or favorite this story. Have a good week.**


	4. Chapter 4 One Last Day Together

**Sorry this is not another chapter. I was told that in the card scene i forgot Luan so i added that part if you want to see it.**

 **I decided to this chapter before anything else because it was going to be the second half of the last chapter so I have most of this planed out already. Thank you all that reviewed. Also I now have over a thousand views on this story. It was a little over 700 before the last chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Lana: The author does not own the Loud House, Kingdom Hearts, SVTFOE, Steven Universe, or any other show or franchise is this story. Also Yay I get to do this again!**

 **Did you and Lincoln ever settle that dispute about who technically owns Charles?**

 **Lana: Me, because I'm the one that found him and brought him home.**

 **That is a convincing argument. Good thing too because I only have one pudding cup left.**

 **Lana: Thanks! (Takes the pudding cup and eats it, the pudding not the cup)**

 **Hey! That was mine!**

 **Lana: Too late. (She runs off and hides.)**

 **I will find you Lana Loud! Enjoy the story everyone. Please review, favorite, or follow or even all three if you like. I will say a lot happens in this chapter.**

 _ **Dear Ortensia,**_

 _ **Sorry to leave you so suddenly without saying goodbye but trouble is brewing. I'm not sure why but stars have been disappearing from the sky one by one and just last night two actually disappeared. I'm sorry to leave everyone but I must go check this out. The same night that the stars disappeared I found three children. All of them were passed out in the gardens and looked like they had barely survived a battle. I took care of any major wounds but when I left they were still unconscious. This is too much of a coincidence too ignore.**_

 _ **When they get better I will need you to ask them to help me. In two of the three I could since extraordinary magical power, some of which I think they don't even know yet. The third may not be magical like the other two but I could sense his fighting spirit and courage. I will need you to explain what happened to their worlds. After that I need you to send them to Traverse Town. There is a "key", the key to everyone's survival. I need them to find the key or we are doomed. When they get to Traverse Town they will meet some friends of mine there that will hopefully point them in the right direction. I trust these three will help. I feel that was the reason they ended up in the Castle. Have them find the key and stay with it. Thank you.**_

Ortensia the cat had just found this letter from her husband, the king, this morning. She couldn't believe that three children went through all of this just last night. She knew what the King was talking about and felt awful for them and for what she would have to ask them to do. The first one she saw was a girl with long blond hair and a dress. The second was a boy with short black hair and a red hood. He looked like he was trying to stay close to the girl as a way to protect her, or maybe the other way around. She guessed they were from the same world. The last was another boy a little on the chubby side. He had curly black hair and a red shirt with a yellow star. The king had put them in the study all sitting on the couch. The letter was on a table next to them. She saw the symbol of the king and knew that it would explain what she needed to know.

"Hello...hello. Rise and shine you three." She tried to wake them up but they were out cold. Suddenly the boy with the red shirt started to move. She thought that he was waking up but was proven wrong when he just started mumbling. He started to get more restless moving all over his spot on the couch. It sounded like he was telling someone to hold on. She thought she herd the name Connie but couldn't make out anything else. She knew he was having a nightmare and had to wake him up. She tried to calm him down shaking him gently. He finally woke up but screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Nooooooo!" This caused the other two to wake up startled both falling off the couch.

"Oww." The two said. They quickly looked at each other before they suddenly had smiles on their faces. "Star you're okay!"

"Glad you're good too Marco!" They both quickly hugged each other before realizing what they were doing and just turned away from each other with smiles but red in embarrassment. Ortensia was right about those two being from the same world. The other boy though just looked at the two other teens in confusion never seeing them before. None of them had noticed Ortensia yet.

"Who are you?!" The boy asked with a mixture of fear and confusion. He quickly got up and summoned a shield from nowhere. This caused the girl out of instinct to grab a wand and start charging it with magic. The boy with her got in a karate stance also out of instinct. Ortensia could now see way her husband wanted their help. They were obviously very good fighters. The three just stood there waiting for someone to start the fight. They then heard what sounded like a cough and all turned to see a cat walking on to legs with a dress and hat. She was also very small barley half the size of Steven in terms of height. Although honestly none of them seemed that surprised. They had all seen weirder things so this would be close to normal for them. They all stared at her waiting for her to say something.

"How about I start. My name is Ortensia. I am the queen of this castle." She said it in a kind calming voice. All three calmed down and put away their weapons away, or in Marco's case just stood normal, when she mentioned being the queen. She smiled glad that she got them to calm down and continued. "Now how about you introduce yourselves." She suggested. The boy that had a shield went first.

"My name is Steven Universe."

"Princess Star Butterfly." Normally Star wouldn't mention the princess part but thought it was somewhat necessary since Ortiensia is a queen.

"Marco Diaz." The other boy said. He seemed to be on alert ready for something to come or catch fire. Ortensia nodded glad that they all knew each other's names now. The three teenagers just started at each other not sure where to go next. They all looked at Ortensia with expressions that said the same thing. 'How did we get here?'

"Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do." She mumbled. "I know you have a lot of questions but first you three must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?" All three nodded so she said she would be right back and went to the kitchen. The three teenagers just look around the study instead of each other not sure what to do about this awkward moment. Ortensia came back a few moments later with some things to snack on along with some tea. All three got some of the food and ate in silence. Finally Ortensia spoke to break the ice.

"Can you three tell me what you last remember before you woke up here?" She asked. She thought it would be easier if they told her what happened.

"We were at our home when these creatures with yellow eyes and antennas came out of nowhere and started attacking everything. The last I remember was being pulled into the sky as if there was a tornado before I passed out." Marco said for him and Star.

"That's what happened to me. The last thing I remember was me and my friend Connie went look-" But before Steven could finish he realized something. "Wait! Where is Connie!? Is she here too?!" Ortensia was expecting on of them to come to a conclusion like that.

"Sadly no Steven. You three are the only ones that ended up here. That itself is fortunate for you but also confusing." Steven was upset that Connie didn't end up with him. Star and Marco just looked at him not sure what to say in a situation like this. That felt bad that his friend didn't end up here with him.

"Why?" Steven asked.

Ortensia sighed. "Let me start from the beginning. You three are from two different worlds."

"Wait. Worlds? Don't you mean dimensions?" Star asked.

"No Star. Where you and Marco came from I'm assuming you could travel through dimensions, since you asked that question, but this is different. The dimensions are still a part of your world. You two along with Steven are on a whole new world." The three all had confused looks but she continued. "None of you know this because it was kept secret. Long ago the worlds were connected, but when the Darkness came it separated them and since then no one knows about the other worlds. Only a few people know about other worlds that haven't lost it. There are others that have ended up in similar conditions like you three."

"So what happened to our homes?" Marco asked.

"Sadly I don't know specifically. All I do know is that there were taken over by the darkness and that you seem to be the survivors." All three did a spit take with the tea they were drinking in shock.

"What!?" All three yelled.

"I'm sorry but there is likely nothing left of your homes." She waited to see their reactions. Star was thinking about her parents crying in her hands. She feared she would never see them again. Marco was thinking of all of his friends and parents as well but decided to console Star patting her on the back. Steven started to think of Connie, the Gems, his dad, and all of his other friends. Without realizing it he started to cry as well. Ortensia let them calm down figuring it would be best to let them get it out, she knew that this wouldn't be easy for them, before starting again. "I am sorry for all of you. This isn't the first time the Heartless...the creatures that attack you, have done this."

"Wait?" Marco said realizing something. "You said you were confused about us ending up here. Why?"

"I was just about to get to that. You see when a world is lost to the darkness there are usually a few that survive. Those are the ones with the strongest of heart. What is confusing about it is that usually those survivors go to a world called Traverse Town. Think of as a world of refugee for those who lost theirs. But for some reason you three ended up here. I believe there is a specific reason for this." All three had many questions. Star and Steven stopped crying when they heard about Traverse Town.

"Do you think any of our friends are there?!" Both asked. Marco was curious as well Star and Steven beat him to it.

Ortensia hesitated. She wanted to say yes but didn't want to get there hopes up she knew it was a very low chance. "I...I can't say. There is no way of knowing if any of them are there or not. I'm sorry." All three just looked at the ground Marco looking like he was about to cry this time. Ortensia still felt bad about asking them to help but she felt that they would help. She then came up with an idea that would help all of them. "There could be a chance though. I can give you a ship that can take you to Traverse Town." All three just looked in shock wandering if they heard her right.

"You will!?" All three said.

Ortensia smiled at their spirit. "Yes. But I will need you to help me with something. You see my husband left last night after finding you three and taking care of your wounds." All three realized at that moment that some of their clothes were torn but they seemed to be fine aside form that. "He left to see what was happening to the worlds. We both believe that is part of the reason you ended up here. We think you were meant to help find the "key".

"What do you want us to do?" Steven asked.

"I need you to go to Traverse Town and after hopefully finding any of your friends and family there, look for some friends of the king. They should be able to help you find the key. And before you ask, you will know them when you see them. Make sure you stay with whoever has the key. That person will need your help. Also, if you by chance come across him make sure the king is okay. I know I'm asking a lot but there may not be very much time left before many more worlds are destroyed."

The three all just stood there taking in all the information. They off course wanted to find any of their loved ones and world do anything for them. They just hopped that they could stay with them when they find them.

"I'm in." Steven said. "I always wanted to do a space adventure."

"We are too." Star said. Marco just nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. I will have a gummi ship prepared at once."

"Oh, Ortensia?" Marco called. She turned around to face the skinny boy.

"Yes?"

"What is the king's name anyways?" She then realized she never said _his_ name.

"Oh silly me." She said in embarrassment. "His name is Oswald."

"But guys I'm telling you the truth. Two stars really did just disappear last night!" Lana said. She had been trying to get any one of her siblings to believe her. She was still in shock herself and almost didn't believe it but knew what she saw. "You got to trust me."

"Lana, stars literally don't just disappear in the middle of the night. Unless clouds are blocking them."

"Or if they lose their fame! Ahahahaha. Get it?" Luan asked. "But seriously Lori is right.

"Technically they don't 'disappear' even then but our eldest sibling is correct." Lisa said. The rest of the sisters Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby all voiced similar agreements but tried not to be too harsh to Lana unlike Lori, Lisa, and Luan who just go straight to the point. The only one that was hesitant on his opinion was Lincoln. He didn't think about it much last night because he was too tired but know he wandered if there was a connection between this and what has been going on with him.

'Does this have to do with that dream I had or is it just Lana's imagination?' He thought in his head. Ever since that dream yesterday Lincoln had been trying to think of what it meant and now if there was any connection between his dream and the stars disappearing. He also wandered if he could still fight like he did in the dream, he was starting to wander if it was even a dream.

"Earth to Lame-o, are you there?" Ronnie asked.

"Huh-oh yeah. Sorry just lost in thought."

Ronnie looked at him with concern. "You've been doing that a lot. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lincoln said. He wanted to change the subject before any of his sisters got curious and started to meddle. "You ready to make that raft?"

"Oh yeah!" Ronnie agreed before adding, "I know what you did there so we'll talk about this later." He should've known that wouldn't work one-hundred percent. He just nodded in agreement wanting to focus on the task at hand. Right now they were all outside making sure they had the supplies they brought inside, the ropes, sheets and tools to name a few.

"Hey Lincoln what do you think about the whole star disappearing thing? You're the only one that hasn't said anything." Lynn pointed out. Everyone else looked at Lincoln as if he was deciding the most important thing in his life.

"Welll...umm…I-I don't know what I think. Sure it may seem way far-fetched, and I'm the one that likes space related things minus Lisa, but I don't see why Lana would try to make this up either." He decided to play it safe and try to be neutral. He didn't want to upset Lana because so far no one else believes her, not even Leni but she usually goes with what the majority of the other siblings think, but he knew the sisters minus Lana would probably make fun of him for it. It wouldn't be as bad as the Princess Pony book incident but still he would like to avoid that.

Lana smiled a little glad there was one person who didn't think she was just seeing things. Everyone else seemed good with this answer and just shrugged. A couple like Lynn, Lisa, Lola, and Lucy realized he had a point though. Deciding to not worry about it for now all of them went to their separate teams to get started building. Lincoln's team was building at the spot where Lincoln and Lynn made the bet and Lynn's team was building a few yards away. This area had the least amount of people there so it made sense. **(All of them are in their normal clothes if you're wandering)** While Lana was in charge of building for Lincoln's team Lisa was in charge in Lynn's team.

"Alright before we begin there is one more thing we need." Lana said. Everyone on the team just looked at her wandering what it was. "Luna, Lana said, 'a little raft building music please."

"Hey that's my thing!" Lincoln said referring to how he usually ask Luna that. Luna nodded before grabbing her guitar from her back and started playing.

"Why do we have the music again?" Lucy asked.

"It makes things feel like they go faster and makes it more fun." Luan said. They all started at the things they were assigned. Lincoln, Ronnie, and Lana worked on tying the boards for the bass together. Lana would make sure they were tight enough so water wouldn't get through. Lucy and Luan were in charge of making the sail. They had a giant sheet and folded it in half so it wouldn't tear easily before sewing it together. They didn't know a whole lot about sewing but they were able to have Leni give them some tips for sewing the ends of sheets. She either forgot they were on the other team or thought the same as Lincoln that it should be fair. Luna then came with some snacks but everyone just looked at her in confusion since they could still hear music. She pointed behind her where they saw a radio playing her music on a CD she put it on. The others wandered how they didn't noticed sooner but got back to work deciding not to worry about it.

They all stopped to get some snacks and looked over to Lynn's team. They saw that even with Lisa they weren't even half way done yet! Compared to there's since all they had left was too build the mast and finish the sail.

"Wow. I guess the music does make things go faster." Lucy said. She honestly never realized this before since usually whenever that happens all ten of them are working together.

"Told You." Luan said.

"Wow! How did they get so far ahead?!" Bobby asked.

"Probably had Luna playing music." Lori said as if it was everyday thing. Which for them it was.

"Well two can play that game." Lola said growling.

"Wait, I thought there was six of us?" Leni said confused.

"Leni it's a figure of speech" Lynn said. "And I agree. Anyone have a radio?" All of them shook their heads. "Dang it." Lynn tried to figure what to do now. "I got it!" She said exclaimed. "We'll just do that thing where music comes from apparently nowhere. It seems to happen more often than Luna playing her music." The rest just nodded and suddenly music just started playing but they couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Even though this happens often I must point out that this doesn't make any since and breaks all laws of-"

"Lisa,' Clyde interrupted, 'just roll with it." He said wanting to get back to building the raft. Everyone agreed and got back to work. Lori, Lynn, and Lisa did the base, Leni was of course in charge of the sail, Clyde had passed out from seeing Lori while carrying some wood and now Bobby was trying to get the poor eleven year old out of the pile. Even with two of them not doing as much they were getting the raft done in good time. Soon they were caught up with Lincoln's team who were still on snack break.

"How did they catch up?" Ronnie asked.

"Probably had some random music playing in the background. Happens all the time. We should get back to work though." Lincoln said.

"Ummm...guys. We have a little problem." Lana said.

"What is it?!" Lincoln and Ronnie said at the same time hopping it wasn't too important. They then realized what happened and blushed.

"It looks like we used all the wood for the base. Someone will have to go look for a good couple pieces for the mast." Lana said.

"Oh that's all. Ronnie Anne and I can go." Lincoln said.

"Alright. Have fun you love birds." Luna said in a sing-song voice. Both Ronnie and Lincoln gave her a glare that kept any of them from laughing.

"He/She is not my boyfriend/Girlfriend!" Both of them yelled pointing to each other.

"Whatever." Lana said being the one to care the least. She may have acted the same as Lola on this issue but now wasn't the time. On the inside she was laughing though. Lincoln and Ronnie went to go find a board good for a mast while the rest decided to take a break.

"So,' a voice said. They all jumped and turned around to see Lucy behind them, 'you can tell they're lying through their teeth right?" She asked. She was one of the few that new one-hundred percent that they were boyfriend girlfriend. And she isn't breaking her promise. She just said she wouldn't tell anyone. She is just asking if it was obvious to the rest of them.

"Yep."

"Totally dude."

"It's what makes it so fun to tease them."

 **With Lincoln and Ronnie**

Lincoln and Ronnie were in the woods looking for any wood that wasn't to torn or wet. They had to go pretty far but stayed in one direction so they wouldn't get lost. Plus the sounds of the beach could still be heard. "Why do siblings always have to be so nosy?" Ronnie asked. "Bobby sometimes teases me but your sisters bring it up every ten minutes."

"That's only when your around too. One time they tried to dress me to meet you when we were going to the arcade! They tried to make me wear a suit. Which I imagine would be hard to play dance dance resolution in." Lincoln said referring to their favorite video game at the arcade.

"Wait...wasn't that the time you smelled like perfume and showed up ten minutes late?" Ronnie asked putting two and two together.

"Yep." He said. Unfortunately Lincoln wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked straight into a stone wall. He stumbled a little but was otherwise fine. Shaking off the dizziness he looked in front of him and saw he walked into the side of a cave almost completely covered in shrubs. "Wow." He said in a awed voice. He looked over at Ronnie who had the same look on her face but was also chuckling at what happened.

"So we are checking out the dark mysterious cave right?" Ronnie said not as much as a question but a no duh moment.

"Totally!" Lincoln said always ready for adventure. The entrance was small so the had to duck a little but once they got in they found a huge open space. It was almost completely dark and looked like a place mushrooms would grow. There was actually a few tree roots growing in here getting what little sunlight came in the cave. What caught their attention though was door at the end. It was oval shaped and just made out of wood. There didn't seem to be a knob but there was a keyhole.

"What do you think the door leads to?" Ronnie asked.

"Only one way to find out." Lincoln went to open the door pushing on it as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge. Ronnie joined after a minute but it still wouldn't move! Soon both had to stop to catch their breath. "Okay, guess were not going to find out." Lincoln said.

"So Lame-o."

"Yeah."

"I still need an answer about earlier. What is bugging you? Ever since yesterday you've been acting weird."

"It's nothing. I've just been wondering about that dream I had. Figure out what it means why it was so life like. It almost felt like it wasn't even a dream. Considering the fact I felt pain only proves it." He said. Ronnie looked concern wondering what this 'dream' was about.

"What was it about?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

Lincoln hesitated before answering. "Okay but don't tell anyone else. I don't need my sisters worrying over me." Ronnie nodded and waited for him to continue. "Okay so it started with-" He then quickly told her about how it felt like he was sinking, the different platforms, the voice that guided him and getting a sword that he somehow knew how to use. He then mentioned the creatures, which in the dream he called shadows, and when three of his sisters asked him random questions. He remembered feeling pain from the scratches which made him question if it was a dream, and finished with fighting what he could only describe as his own shadow but mutated. When he finished Ronnie had a look that had many reactions. She felt disbelief, shock, and sad for. But the most she felt was concern for him. She could only imagine how that must have been for him.

"Wow. That is some weird dream." She said not sure what else to say. She understood why Lincoln was acting the way he was now. "So what do you think it means?"

"I honestly don't know. That's what I've been trying to figure out. I wonder if there is a connection between it and the star's disappearing that Lana mentioned."

"Wait, you actually believe that?"

"I live in a house with ten siblings each with their own personality and one of them is a four year old genius with a Nobel prize, another is a six year old mechanic who is also an expert on reptiles, an eight year old that can sneak up on anyone, one that is two years older than me but can play any sport that as a ball and more, and even the youngest Lily can play chess. So honestly that is somewhat believable." Lincoln said in a casual tone.

"Ooookay you got me there." Ronnie said shocked at what he said. Although he did have a point. They just sat there not sure where to go from here. "So you're sure you're okay?"

"Now that I've talked to someone about it I think so." Lincoln then noticed something that was hanging around Ronnie's neck. "Is that a necklace?" He asked.

Ronnie blushed before pulling out the chain so he could see the whole thing. The part the chain held seemed to be a tiny peice of some kind of gem or sea shell. "Hey. It's the only thing I have left from wherever I lived before. I don't know why but I've always had some kind of connection with it and never take it of. I usually hide it under my hoddie. I've always been emmbarrased about wearing when I became the tough girl at school. Also please don't tell anyone. I'm not known for wearing jewelry."

"I honestly I think it fits you. But I won't tell."

"Good. Now let's go find those boards." She said getting up. Lincoln got up as well but did not expect what happened next. He had suddenly felt something warm go against his check. It was quick but he was still stunned. He turned to Ronnie who was as red as a tomato. "I think were even now. Tell anyone though and I will give you another black eye." She said in a mock tone. Lincoln nodded but was barley paying attention. Sure he has kissed Ronnie before, twice actually but they both were kinda in the moment and if not forced. This was the first time Ronnie had kissed him and he still couldn't believe it. "You ready?"

"Um...hold on. I want to explore the cave a little more. I'll meet you outside." Lincoln said wanting to be by himself. Ronnie just nodded and went back the way they came. Once she was gone Lincoln started jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. "She actually kissed me!" He yelled. This was so far the best day in his life. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

After calming down Lincoln looked some more at the walls of the cave and studied the door some more. While looking around he thought he felt a presence behind him and turned around seeing a figure in a brown cloak that blended in with the darker part of the cave. He couldn't see the figures face but it looked hunched.

"W-whose there?!" He asked.

"I have come to see the door to this realm."

"Huh?"

"This world as been connected."

"W-what are you talking about?" Lincoln asked. His first instinct was to run but something compelled him to stay.

"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed.

"Well whoever you are, stop freaking me out!" Lincoln said trying to act brave. "Wait, where did you come from?" He realized that there was only two ways in here and one of them wouldn't open. How did he get in?

"You do not yet now what lies beyond the door."

"So what you're from another world?" Lincoln asked in a scared but still sarcastic tone.

"There is very much to learn. You understand so little." Lincoln suddenly got angry at this person. Who was he?

"Oh yeah you'll see! I'm going to go out there and learn what's really out there!" Lincoln said without really thinking about it.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Lincoln just stood there not sure what to say. He was so confused. He looked at the door wandering what it had to do with this. He then looked backed at the figure reply but he was gone! He didn't make a sound. 'Almost like Lucy." He thought. He then quickly got out and met Ronnie who looked impatient.

"What took you so long?" She asked. Lincoln almost told her about what happened but decided not to not wanting to worry her or freak her out.

"Sorry. It's just so cool. I was thinking it could be a hideout for us. If there was some kind of emergency or even just to hangout." He said thinking she would buy it.

"What, like a secret place?" She asked. She actually liked the idea of that.

"Yeah. None of my sisters will know about it. Makes me wish I had something like this back home." Lincoln then had visions of hanging out in the cave using a flashlight to read comics in there.

"Cool. Maybe we can come back after the competition is done." Ronnie said.

"Maybe." Lincoln said. He smiled on the inside but was kicking himself for not thinking that threw. He hopped that guy didn't show up again. "Let's go get those boards." They looked around some more finally finding some decent wood and carrying it back. The rest of the team was just sitting around with not much to do.

"What took you two love birds so long?" Luna asked.

"Luna for the last time please stop saying that." Lincoln said reaching his limit.

"Sorry bro can't. You're just too cute when you blush."

"Seriously though what took you so long?" Lana asked.

"Sorry. It took us a while to find some actually good wood." Ronnie said.

"Well we better hurry cause the others are almost finished. Also it looks like a storm is coming." Luan said. The others looked up and saw that it did look like it was goanna rain.

"Do not fear elder sibling. I checked my self. It is not supposed to rain. The storm will pass right through here." Lisa said coming up to them. Along with the rest of Lynn's team, with the exception of Clyde who was still past out and Bobby who was watching him. Darcy was also there joining Lisa not long after they started.

"I thought you guys will still working on yours." Lucy said.

"We just finished. Looks like you still have to finish yours though." Lola said. She was surprised they actually finished before them.

"We had to find more wood. We should be done in a few minutes though." Lincoln said. The rest of the team nodded.

"Alright. We'll just let you get back to work." Lynn said hiding something behind her back. She quickly ran off the rest following.

"Did it look like she was hiding something to you guys?" Lucy asked the obvious.

"Yep. I'll look and see if were missing anything." Lana said looking at the supplies. She came back a few seconds later with an annoyed look on her face. "Dang it! She took the rope for the mast!" Lana said.

"Oh she is going to pay." Luna said. Ronnie nodded joining her. They were both about to run over and get the jump on Lynn when Lincoln stopped them.

"Wait! Maybe I should go get it. Man with a plan remember?"

"You do know no one calls you that right?" Ronnie asked.

"Well they should. But let me go get it. I don't want anyone to get a black eye." He then jogged over to where the other sisters Bobby and Clyde, who was still past out and being carried by Bobby, were and called out for Lynn.

"Lynn!" He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What do need bro?" She asked acting like she didn't know anything.

"Where is the rope you took?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lynn don't play dumb. You guys come over and now we can't find the rope. Where is it?"

"I didn't take it! Calm down Linc!" Lincoln eyed her suspiciously before walking past her and going to Leni.

"Leni, where is the rope we had?" He asked in a straight voice. She looked like she was trying not to say something and the others were telling her to be quiet.

"Leni please tell me if you know. You'll be the best big sister ever." He knew this would work on her but at the cost of getting glares from Lori and Lynn. He even did his puppy dog eyes that still worked on her. That was what finally broke her.

"Lynn took it so you couldn't finish the boat! She yelled quickly. The others minus Lincoln just slapped their foreheads in frustration.

"Leni you weren't supposed to tell!" Lola said.

"I'm sorry but you guys know I'm bad at keeping secrets. Plus I get to be the best sister to Lincoln." She bragged. The rest knew Lincoln didn't actually have favorites but it still annoyed them. Even Lisa to an extent.

"Where is the rope Lynn?" Lincoln asked thinking she would finally tell the truth.

"I'll never tell." She said annoyed. Lincoln just looked at Leni who automatically told him.

"Bobby has it!" She then sighed in relief. "That felt good to get off my chest." She said happy she didn't have to keep secrets from him now.

Lincoln walked over to Bobby who was still holding Clyde. When he got up to him he noticed the rope hanging on his arm. "Just for the record I didn't know it yours. They just asked me to hold it for them." He said. He then grabbed the rope and was about to hand to Lincoln when someone snatched it from his hand. They both turned around to see Lynn holding the rope with a smirk.

"Did you really think you were going to get it that easily?" She laughed. Now Lincoln was getting angry. It was already late in the day and with the constant teasing and other things that have happened recently he was about to explode. "Oh did I make little Linky mad?" She asked in a voice as if he was a baby.

"Lynn that's literally enough give Lincoln the rope." Lori said.

"Oh no. I want to win this bet and this will insure I do win."

"You do know that if the rest of the Lincoln's team knows your cheating you won't win right? We agreed to help you, with the exception of Bobby, but only if we didn't get caught. " Lisa said.

"You tell her Lisa!" Darcy said. She didn't like what was going on but there wasn't much she could do.

"Alright Lincoln I have a deal for you." Lynn said ignoring the others. "If you can beat me in a fight I will give you back the rope. If not you lose our bet. Deal?" Lincoln wanted to say no but then a thought came to him. Ever since that dream he had wandered if he could still fight like that. He knew it would be risky but all he to do was get Lynn to agree a sword fight. Lynn had a smirk on her face thinking she already won.

"Okay." He said causally.

"Hah! I knew you woul-wait say that again." She said. "I don't think I heard you right."

"I said deal. You're on!" He said with a smirk of his own knowing this would catch Lynn off guard.

The rest of the sisters that were there, and Bobby were shocked not expecting this to happen.

"Wait!" A voice spoke. They all looked over to see Clyde who finally woke up. "Lincoln you can't agree to a fight against Lynn! She will pulverize you! What are thinking?! I don't want to lose my best friend." Clyde was starting to hyperventilate.

"Easy Clyde. I know what I'm doing." 'Thanks for the encouragement.' He thought in his head. "I agree to your bet Lynn on one condition. I get to choose how we fight." Lynn was a little surprised thinking they would just do freestyle since Lincoln barley knew any fighting form aside from a little Karate. He gave that up after the whole incident with breaking his arm though. So she was curious as to what he was going to pick. "Alright. What do you propose?" Lincoln looked around hopping to find something to use as a sword. He then saw that there happened to be two wooden swords laying a few feet away from him and quickly grabbed them throwing one to Lynn's feet. "I was thinking of a sword fight. First one to fall to the ground losses. And no hitting in the face." He said.

Lynn just stared at the sword not sure how to react. Suddenly she just started laughing. "A sword fight?! You honestly think you can beat me in a sword fight?"

"Well last I checked it is the only thing you haven't practice so it makes it more evenly matched." Lynn stopped laughing. She realized he had a point. She had never really learned to use a sword. Sure she would fight with Lana a little in games but was pretty sure that didn't count. She decided to go with it anyways since it was only Lincoln. How hard could it be?"

"Alright let's do this." She picked up the sword and her and Lincoln got a couple feet away from one another. The rest of the siblings, including the ones on Lincoln's team, Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne formed a circle around them. There was thankfully not many people around because of the storm clouds. Ronnie wanting to charge Lynn but figured it was best not. She also wanted to see how this turns out. Lisa covered Darcy's eyes bet she just moved her head wanting to watch.

"Why are they doing this?" Luna asked.

"Lynn said she would only give the rope back if Lincoln could beat her in a fight." Lola said. She was right next to Luna. Said girl just had a look of disbelief on her face.

"I swear your has bad as the twins." Luna said aloud.

"Hey!" Both girls said. Lucy decided to be referee knowing nobody was going to be able to stop them.

"1...' Lincoln got in the stance he used in the dream thinking he may have a chance at this, '2...' Lynn got her feet spread out and held the sword diagonally as if to guard, '3...' Lucy slowly backed away until she was next to Lori who was keeping a close eye in case of things got out of hand, 'GO!" Lucy said. There was no change in usually voice.

Lynn of course charged first running towards her brother and swinging as hard as she could. Lincoln jumped back at the last second the sword barley missing him. When he landed on his feet however Lynn swung again causing him to lose his balance and fall on his but. He was shocked that it was over that fast. He didn't even get a chance to try to hit. Lynn just looked at him with a smirk happy that she won. Lincoln just looked down at the sand wandering what they would do now. "Ha! I knew you wouldn't be that hard to beat." She bragged. "Tell you what Linc. I'll give you one more chance. I feel like that wasn't exactly fair. But if you lose I get to tell everyone your secret." Lincoln didn't know what to say. What Lynn said caught the attention of the other everyone else there Lucy and Ronnie being the only two who knew what she was talking about. Lincoln knew it would be a risk but something was telling him to try again. Lincoln just nodded and got back up and into his stance.

"Ummm...Lame-o did you hit your head or something? You do now you don't have a chance at beating her right?"

"Gee thanks for the support." He replied. He wasn't really thinking about anything at the moment aside from beating Lynn. Lucy counted down again and another fight started. This time Lincoln knew to take it up a notch seeing that Lynn was going to harder than he thought.

This time Lincoln started swinging to the side hopping to hit her stomach but Lynn just easily blocked it since he didn't swing that fast. He then pulled back and just barley blocked a hit from Lynn who tried to aim for his feet. Lincoln knocked the sword away before hitting her shoulder. She barley felt it but was shocked that he was able to do that. Lynn was especially shocked that Lincoln was able to last this long without messing up.

Both were now just swinging their swords left and right neither one able to hit the other. They just hit the others sword and bounce back. The two just trading blows both trying to get the upper hand. Unlike the dream Lincoln didn't have a specific attack form since Lynn was a lot harder than those shadows. He then swung down towards Lynn almost hitting her head.

"Hey you said no hitting the face!"

"Sorry. At this point I'm just looking for an opening." Lincoln said. Both then went back to the fight Lynn trying to thrust her sword at Lincoln's stomach but he used the side of his sword to block it and make it change direction. He then swung his whole body doing a 360 swinging the sword as hard as he could hitting Lynn at the legs instantly causing her to fall since she was already leaning forward.

Lincoln was catching his breath while Lynn and everyone else was in shock. Did that just happen! Did Lincoln beat Lynn at something athletic?!

"B-b-b-but how?!" Lynn asked. She was having to many a emotions to know how she felt. Mad that she lost, happy her brother actually beat her at something athletic, confused about where, when, and how he learned to fight like that. All the others were thinking similar things. Lincoln was shocked himself but for different reasons. This seemed to prove that 'dream' wasn't a dream at all. How else could he fight like this as if it was second nature?

"Honestly Lynn I don't know myself. It just came to me." He wasn't lying. He knew no one aside from Ronnie would believe him if he told them about the dream. It still felt weird fighting like that but this time it felt more natural. Where was this coming from? "Good match though." He said trying to focus. "Now can we please have the rope back?" It wasn't as much as a question as it was a demand. Lynn got up and grabbed the rope and gave to Lincoln not one to go against her word in instances like this.

"So were tied one-to-one now. Never thought that would happen." She didn't really know what to say still in shock. "I will break this tie with me winning. So be prepared." Lincoln just nodded and his team went back to finish their raft. They all asked how he did that Ronnie being the only one that had any clue.

"Like I told Lynn I don't know. It just happened." Lincoln said not wanting to tell them about the dream.

"Bro stuff like that doesn't just come to you. Where did you learn that?" Luna asked pressing on.

"I really don't know Luna. Now can we finish the raft it is getting late?" He said wanting to change the subject. They decided to drop it for now and get back to work. They quickly finished the mast and put the sail on.

After that they went back to the hotel where the others were hanging out, including Darcy who was watching T.V. with Lisa. Lynn still seemed to be in disbelief about what happened. Once they were all in the room they all got to some place to sit. Most sat on the beds, a few sat on the chairs, and those that were left sat on the floor.

"Well what should we literally do?" Lori asked. Most of them just shrugged not sure what to do. It was Lucy that spoke first.

"I have another pack of fortune telling cards."

"No! I mean let's do something else." Lincoln said. Flashbacks of the last time that happened coming to him. He looked around but nobody else had any ideas for what to do most of them just shrugging their shoulders. Lincoln sighed in defeat and told Lucy to go ahead.

"Alright. Let me get my fortune hat." Lucy said grabbing said hat out of the bag. "Madam Lucy is now open for business." She said shuffling the cards. She then started telling all their fortunes in no specific order. "Lori, you need to learn how to control your fear or you will be in a _grim_ situation."

"That is literally creepy." Lori said freaked out.

"Luan, you will get to meet titians with extraordinary powers.

"Well I hope they don't fall on me! Hahahaha! Get it?" the rest just groaned.

"Lisa, you will get to see cyborgs first hand."

"I still don't believe this but that does sound interesting."

"Luna, you will get to travel the stars with knights."

"That sounds awesome dude."

"Leni, you get meet to real ghosts."

"I hope they are friendly?"

"Darcy, you will get to go on an amazing voyage."

"Yay...I don't know what that means."

"Lana, you will have to prove that you can defend yourself against many dangers."

"I can defend myself just fine. And prove it to who?"

"It doesn't say. Lynn, you will need to learn how to control the darkness."

"No thanks. I'm not becoming another you."

"Lola, you will have to learn between friend and foe."

"Well obviously my friends are you guys and my enemy is Lindsey Sweetwater."

"Bobby, you will have to survive a zombie apocalypse."

"I would rather not even be there. Also where did you get the cards?"

"Goth store. Ronnie, you will be put in a deep sleep that only an act of true love can fix."

"I'm not letting anyone kissing me." Ronnie said both confused and freaked out.

"Clyde, you will have to make a choice to help one friend or the other."

"Wait…I don't want to do that! Can you tell me something else or be more specific? Please tell me the card is wrong."

"Sorry Clyde but the cards don't lie. And last but not least, Lincoln, you-"

"Hey wait a minute. How come this is the second time you've done this and I'm last again? Do those cards have a grudge or something against me?"

"Sorry, I don't choose the order. It's all in the cards. Now do you want your fortune or not?"

"Fine go ahead." Lincoln said again in defeat.

"Lincoln, you will save countless lives and make many friends."

"What? Will I become a cop or something?" He joked. He seriously was confused. Unlike most of Lucy's fortunes this one was really straight forward. Sure a couple others seem somewhat obvious but they always have those hidden meanings.

"Who knows? I will say that this is predicted to happen within a year. All of the predictions are."

"Okay so not a cop. Hey why don't you do a fortune for yourself?"

Can't. I can only do fortunes for others."

"Okay then. What should we do know?" Lori asked. Everyone minus Lucy and Lincoln raised their hands.

"Oh now you have ideas." Lincoln said sarcastically. They all just talked for a while most about their fortunes and what they meant. Some like Bobby were hopping it wouldn't come true. Many kept bringing up the fight Lincoln and Lynn had. It made Lincoln blush and Lynn super annoyed.

After what felt like only a short time but was really about two hours they all started going to their separate rooms to get ready for bed. Lincoln and his younger about to go to bed Lincoln decided to ask Lana something.

"Hey Lana."

"Yeah bro?"

"What exactly happened last night when the stars disappeared?" He asked. He had been really curious. Lana went wide eyed glad someone was finally willing to listen about it.

"Well not a whole happened. I was just saying goodnight to my pets like anytime we go on trips and when I looked up I saw a star disappear, as in it blinked a few times before going out like a light bulb. I tried to tell you guys no one would listen. Although to be fair you were near the brink of passing out. Then I looked out the window again and another one disappeared. The second time it happened I proved I wasn't seeing things."

"Wow." Was all Lincoln could say not sure what else to say.

"Let me guess you think its crazy right?"

"No, no. It's just a lot to process. And I just don't know what to say."

"How about goodnight!" Lola yelled trying to sleep. The two just looked at each other before Lincoln said they would talk about it later in the morning. They went to their beds and went to sleep...or tried to but Lincoln couldn't go to sleep no matter how much he tried. There was just too much going on his mind. From the weird dream to Ronnie kissing him to the fight he and Lynn had and know the whole disappearing star thing.

"Auuug." Lincoln said in frustration. He then thought looking out the window and couldn't believe his eyes! Right in the middle of the sky was a giant ball of darkness with a red one covered with electricity in the middle! He saw that the wind had picked up and was blowing the trees like crazy.

"Oh no, the rafts!" Lincoln quickly got up and put his normal clothes on before running out to get Lynn. He knew he would need muscle to make sure the rafts were okay. He banged on the door that the older sisters were in until Lori answered.

"What is it twerp? We are trying to sleep."

"Sorry but the storm outside looks like it's getting bad so I wanted to get Lynn so she could help me make sure they are safe." Lori looked out the window and saw he was right.

"Okay grab Lynn I wake up the others and get them to help too. It looks bad out there." Lincoln went over to the first bed but didn't see Lynn. He looked at the other and all over the room but didn't see her.

"Umm...Lori where is Lynn?" Lincoln asked slightly panicked. 'Maybe she's already out there.' He thought in his head.

"What do you mean she is right-" But stopped when she didn't see Lynn either. "Where did she go?"

"Maybe she already went outside. I'll go get Ronnie and we can go check. You wake up everyone else."

"Hey I'm the oldest so I say the orders." She took a deep breath. "Go do whatever you just said." Lincoln just frowned before going to the room Ronnie and her family were in. He knocked on the door and Bobby answered.

"What is it little loud? You do how late it is right?"

"Sorry Bobby I came to get Ronnie Anne. The storm looks pretty bad so I thought we should go secure the rafts."

"Sure. But fair warning she does not like to be woken up so I'll do it." Bobby went back in the room but saw that Ronnie wasn't in the room. "Umm...Linc she isn't in here."

"What! That's weird. Lynn wasn't in her room either. Maybe both of them are already out there?" He said hopefully. I'll go look for them meet me outside." Bobby nodded before going to get in his regular clothes. Lincoln ran out and took the elevator to get down. He ran out the door and saw that it was almost pitch black and was hard to see. He started heading to the rafts when he thought he saw something. He turned to the side and instantly wished that this was another dream.

Right there in front of him was one of the shadow creatures just staring at him as if waiting for something. Lincoln backed up a couple feet not sure what to do. Just then he saw one of the wooden swords he used earlier and quickly went to grab it. The shadow charged jumped towards him but he dodged it and grabbed the sword. While the shadow had its back turned against him Lincoln went to strike swinging as hard as he could. He did not suspect what happened next.

Instead of destroying the creature or doing anything to it the sword went straight threw it as if it was transparent!

"What! How!?" Lincoln asked beyond disbelief. Why couldn't he hit it? The shadow was now facing him and although it didn't have a mouth Lincoln was fifty percent sure that it was smirking at him. Lincoln turned around to run away but when he did he saw that several more showed up and was almost surrounded. The only spot with the least was towards the rafts and figured it was better than nothing. Still holding the sword as his only defense he quickly ran jumping over most of the shadows. He tried his hardest to not get hit by any of them since he didn't have those healing potions like in the dream. Sadly a couple scratched his arms but he ignored it wanting to find a way out. He eventually made it to the rafts where he saw a certain sibling.

"Lynn! What are you doing here? And have you by any chance seen Ronnie?!" He asked. He noticed that the shadows had disappeared but didn't know if that was a bad or good thing. Lynn had her back towards him and was almost as still as a statue.

"The door has opened..." She said.

"What?"

"The door has opened Lincoln! Now we can go to the outside world." She said turning to him.

"What are you talking about!? We need to find Ronnie Anne! She disappeared when I went to get her to help me find you!"

"Ronnie Anne and our sisters are coming with us." Lincoln took just stared at her clenching his teeth. But Lynn continued. "Once we step through we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents or friends again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Lincoln just stared at her in disbelieve. What was she talking about?

"Lynn..." Lynn then reached a hand out to Lincoln as a way to tell him to join. Suddenly there was a swirling black hole under Lynn and it started to surround her! Lincoln ran to her to try to pull her out but got stuck in it. He tried to reach for her but it was like the darkness surrounding her didn't want him to. Lynn just stood there with a blank face her hand still out for him to grab. Right before he could grab her hand the darkness covered him and Lincoln thought this was the end.

It was pitch black but then suddenly a small light appeared. That light grew until there was a bright flash and then suddenly Lincoln saw the beach and the rafts. But Lynn was now where to be seen. He looked over the place from where he was standing and then noticed that there was something in his hand. He looked at what looked like a sword but the top had a crown shape and was very thick. It had a light orange blade with a blue guard and a sliver key chain with a rabbit head. **(So it looks like the Kingdom Key but different colors)**

" _Keyblade...Keyblade...Keyblade."_ A familiar voice said. Where was it coming from? Lincoln turned around thinking he should go find Ronnie and worry about this Keyblade later. When he turned around though the shadows came back! Although this time it looked like a couple backed away at the site of what he was holding. 'Wait...are they afraid of this?' Lincoln thought. He noticed that even more showed up and figured he would try it. The closest one jumped at him but he swung at it with an upper cut throwing it behind him. "Alright! Now were talking!" Lincoln yelled. He charged at the shadows hitting any that were in his path. A few he destroyed dropped those potions which he made sure to save. He did use one for the scratches on his arms. He was looking all along the beach but didn't see Ronnie Anne or anyone else. He wondered if she was back at the hotel but something told him she wasn't. He then had a feeling of where to look. Looking at the forest he knew she was there. 'The cave!' He thought in his head. He ran into the trees many shadows following him and many more coming out of nowhere.

He ran until he was almost out of breath ignoring the creatures following him. He finally reached the cave but noticed that there was a giant door blocking the entrance. He tried to open it but it wouldn't move. He then realized something. He literally has a weapon called a keyblade and figured this was not a coincidence. He pointed the blade at the door and then suddenly heard a click like a lock unlocking itself. The door then opened and he quickly ran inside to get away from the creatures.

He got into the main part of the cave and saw Ronnie standing in front of the door.

"Ronnie!" He said. She turned around but something didn't seem right. She had an almost zombie look in her eyes and just stared at him.

"Lincoln." She said but it was drawn out. She started to reach a hand out to him but suddenly the door they couldn't open flew open darkness flying out of it. It literally threw Ronnie towards Lincoln. He tried to catch her but she went straight threw him as if she were a ghost. The wind picked up and now he was flying out of the cave. He didn't know where he was going but he suddenly fell on a hard surface and saw that he was on top of the roof of the hotel. He quickly got up and noticed that the keyblade had disappeared but then it was suddenly in his hand again. "Wow! I can just summon it. That makes things easier." He said. He heard a noise and turned back to the door to the roof and saw that all of his sisters, Clyde, and Bobby were coming out. Unfortunately he did not see Ronnie or Lynn.

"Guys? What are you doing here?!" Lincoln asked thinking they would be down at the beach.

"We came out here to see if we could spot you, Lynn or Ronnie?" Luna called.

"Have you seen them?" Lori asked.

"I don't know where they are." Which he didn't. He wanted to tell them what happened but he didn't even know himself.

"Wow. What is that!?" Leni yelled. Lincoln thought she was talking about the weapon in his hand and tried to explain it the best he could.

"I honestly don't know. It just kinda showed up." He said lifting it up.

"Oh I was actually talking about the giant black thing behind you but that looks cool too." At the mention of that Lincoln turned around while the rest of the siblings looked where Leni was.

"Oh no." Was all Lincoln could say. Right in front of them was something he hoped he wouldn't see again. It was a Darkside! **(Yes he named it from the dream just like the shadows.)** "I can't catch a break can I?!" He mumbled.

"Guys you may want to get to a safe place...like back inside!" He yelled.

"Wait...us? What about you?!" Clyde asked. The others looked at him with concern as well.

"Well I have the only thing that can seem to hurt these things,' He said holding up the keyblade, 'and long story short I had a dream where I fought this so I know what I'm doing." He said.

"Look out!" Luna yelled. She quickly grabbed Lincoln and pulled him out of the way just as a projectile passed by him. The others were able to jump out of the way as well. Unfortunately the projectile hit the door to the roof destroying their only means of escape.

"Dang it." 'Now I have to fight this while keeping everyone else safe.' Lincoln thought. This just became a lot harder. "Thanks Luna!" He yelled getting up. He quickly summoned the keyblade back in a flash of light, the sisters, Clyde, and Bobby just stared in amazement. Lincoln couldn't explain it but he could fell that this one was a lot stronger than the first one. He looked up and saw that it had three health bars. "Oh come. This is so unfair!" He looked at the reader and said "Tell me you didn't see that coming." before getting back to the battle. He just hopped that it would do the same attacks.

After quickly hitting more projectiles back to the Darkside to make sure they didn't hit anyone he went and started attacking the hands like before. Soon it did its main attack and buried its fist in the ground summoning three shadows. Lincoln quickly got rid of two of them and started attacking the hand. He slashed down and mostly diagonally. He got a few hits when he heard someone.

"Lincoln!" It was Luna's voice. He turned around to see that he forgot a shadow and was now in front of his sisters! Luna and the other older sisters, and Bobby were shielding the younger ones. He assumed that Lucy was holding Lily.

"Oh no you don't!" He quickly ran towards the shadow faster than he thought possible jumping over to it before doing a ground slam on its head instantly destroying it. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks bro." Bobby said.

"Ummm...Lincoln?" Lola asked.

"Yeah?"

"What does that do?" Lincoln turned around to the Darkside push it's fist into the ground again but this time it created a shock wave. Luckily none of them were in range. But then it pulled the fist out and in its palm was a giant ball of electricity has big as the hand.

"Okay...that is actually a new one so stay behind me!" The ball was then charged and was lifted in the air. It seem to almost disappear but then smaller versions of it came raining down all over the place! "Shouldn't have to say this but don't let them touch you!" Lincoln said pointing out the obvious. He had tried hitting one but managed to get himself hit.

"Ow." The others were shocked that he was still standing but were busy moving around trying not to get hit. Lincoln then got out a potion and healed himself just as the balls stopped falling. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah but what was that you used?" Lucy asked.

"I'll tell you later." Lincoln said before charging the Darkside again. He hit the fists as much as he could before it went too far out of reach. It then went to its knees and started firing the projectiles again. Lincoln thought they would sink on him like before and kept attacking wanting to finish this.

He would never make that mistake again.

The first one went after him and he was able to deflect it but after that the others went after anyone that was on the roof. Lana had saw them coming and warned the others. They all started to run with the youngest in front. Suddenly one of them came in front of them and they didn't have time to move. It was heading straight towards Lucy, who was still holding Lily!

"Nooooooo." A voice said. Suddenly a blur came out of nowhere and took the hit from the projectile.

They all heard a blood curling scream that made Lincoln stop what he was doing. He turned around and saw that Lucy looked like she was going to faint while the others were staring in shock. Right there past out on the floor was...Lana.

"Lana!" Lincoln yelled. He quickly ran over to the others and grabbed another potion throwing it over her. It took care of any injuries but she was still unconscious.

"S-she saved me and Lily?" Lucy whispered more to herself. She hopped Lana was okay. Lola was running over to her twin trying to wake her up. Lisa came checked her quickly seeing that aside from being unconscious Lana was fine. Lincoln was just standing there his whole body shaking. 'How could I let this happen?' He thought. He was beyond mad at this point. Still shaking he quickly turned around looking at the Darkside.

"I will destroy you!" He yelled. Everyone else was shocked never seeing Lincoln this angry before. Without a second thought he turned around swinging his free hand….only for there to be a flash of light to the side. "Uh?" He looked and saw that he now had another one of the strange weapons in his other hand. Unlike the first one, this one was mostly red but he noticed it was covered in playing cards specifically jacks and aces. The handle was blue and the top was a dark red heart. The guard was curved a little and the key chain was a playing card. **(Think of this one like Lady Luck but Ace Savvy style)** 'I can wield two!? This just became in my favor.' Lincoln thought.

He quickly ran to the Darkside hitting more projectiles back at it making sure not a single one passed him. He was going to have to get used to having two. He went for the hand jumping at it and doing ground slam with both blades. He then went on to slashing it not having a specific fighting style like before because he was in so much rage. The Darkside then reached into the ground creating another shock wave. Lincoln jumped over it and started hitting the arm before it came out. He kept attacking not caring about the ball of electricity. He knew he would not be able to hit the balls that would come down so he tried to do as much damage as possible. Luckily everyone else was now at the far end of the roof and out of range. When the smaller came down he tried his best to stay close to it but realized he would have to get away to not get hit. He got where it was clearer and dodged what was left. It then summoned more shadows all three heading towards Lincoln. Still going on his anger he slashed at the first one with both blades diagonally the blades crossing each other forming an x. The second one was able to scratch his back before he turned around and swung the first blade on up the second following the pattern and then down destroying it. The one good thing about these shadows was that they were good for learning new combos. He took the last one in a similar manner and turned around to face the Darkside...only to meet another projectile. He didn't have enough time to dodge it, which he wouldn't have done any ways with everyone else up there, or deflect it and took a direct hit.

This drained most of the adrenalin he had been running on since Lana got hit. He felt like he was burning and this time it hit his chest. He went to reach for a potion but couldn't find any! He saw that there was one a few feet away but felt like he could barley walk! One blade was still in his hand but laying on the ground while the other he was using for support. Just then three more projectiles came flying at him. Barley able to move he just used the other blade to guard him hopping it would be enough.

The siblings, Clyde and Bobby all saw that he was kneeling down not moving and grew worried. They all wanted to go save him but knew there wasn't much they could do. Lori had to hold Luna back from mindlessly running out there. They all then saw the three projectiles heading towards him and hopped he would be able to do something. "Lincoln!" They all yelled. Suddenly they all saw a blur of blue and red that was so fast the wind blew their hair. They all looked at each other wandering what that was not noticing someone was missing.

Lincoln pulled the other blade in front of him closings his eyes. Right before they got to him though a blur appeared in front of him and it sounded like the projectiles had been deflected. Confused Lincoln in front of him not believing his eyes! What looked like a magical shield was surrounding him and could tell that some dust got kicked seeing as he could barley see outside the shield. What surprised him the most though was the person who apparently made it.

Right there in front of him stood a girl with a red cap, blue overalls, and a keyblade of her own.

"LANA!"

 **Finally done! This took me longer than I thought it would to make. Also a lot longer. So I said that this was all going to be in the last chapter...yeah maybe not all of it but it was originally going to be longer.**

 **So how many thought before this chapter that Lana, or any of the younger sisters for that matter, was going to be the one to get a keyblade. (A hand raises.) You don't count ThDorkMagnet. (Hand slowly goes down) I bet none of you thought I would make a Lincoln a duel wielder either.**

 **(Hand raises again) Again you don't count. (Hand quickly goes down. )Also sorry if Lynn seemed a little OOC at that whole part where her and Lincoln fought but I was actually trying to give the two a little bit of conflict with each other unlike the actual game that literally has it where when Riku and Sora meet for the first time since Destiny Islands (Spoilers to any one that has not played the game) Riku apparently hates Sora for making other friends. (Its either that or literally no reason at all) That scene never made since for me. Originally Lincoln was going to fight Chandler but then I realized that this would be a good way to get some conflict between Lynn and Lincoln and referance the fights they do on Destiny Islands as a way to level up.**

 **Originally Star, Marco, and Steven were going to end up on Traverse Town but I realized that this would be could way to some what introduce the King and have parts that would not work later in the story without it.**

 **Lincoln's Keyblades are called Brother's Key(The one that symbols the Kingdom Key) and the Jack of All Aces( the one that looks somewhat like Lady Luck to give you an idea.) Both names were made by 1 who has also been helping with this story. He/she (Don't want to assume) also came up with the idea to have the bully fight Lincoln which inspired me to have Lynn and Lincoln's first fight. So thank you 1!**

 **By the way Lincoln will remain a duel wielder. I told you I'm wanting to do something different.**

 **Lana's Keybalde will be introduced in the next chapter off course. That was a lot of explaining so on to the reviews!**

 **Gundamvid- Glad I took you by surprise I was hoping for that. Also thank you for your help as well and encouragement.**

 **OmegaDelta- Thanks and now you know both. Answered both questions in one chapter!**

 **1-Again glad that took you by surprise. Some of them might appear. I will say Tom wont I just wanted to do that joke. But yeah that is pretty much what will happen. Sorry I didn't do the whole Chandler thing but I thought this would be better. Thanks again for all the help. Also congregates you guessed who the King would be. There were multiply ideas fort the King. The first idea was leaving as mickey but that didn't stick, I also thought of Asoka just because, ThDorkMagnet thought of Steven's mom Rose, and we even thought of Samurai Jack. But in the End I decided on Oswald. I will say Timmy Turner was a good idea I almost decided to change it to him.**

 **Mark besison- Well if your reading this then that means you've read the other chapters and can tell that this isn't an exact copy. I'm also 99% sure I said this follows the story of Kingdom Hearts. Also it was the tutorial I was hoping to make it like the actual thing.**

 **Guest 1- Well your impression was right. Thanks and glad you liked it.**

 **Well that was all of the reviews. Also this is now my longest chapter at 12,105 words! That's not including the author's notes. I hope I surprised you guys. Please like follow or review and have a good week.**

 **Lana-awesome! I have a Keyblade! I wonder how I'll fight with it?**

 **We'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Lana- Okay...by the way there was more pudding but I at all of it.**

 **(Walking towards her) Why you little-(Keyblade pointed at me)**

 **Lana- One more step and I'll see what this can do. She said with a smirk.**

 **Uhhhhh...By everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5 Lana's Dive Into The Heart

**Hello everyone. Well the last chapter from what I can tell took a lot of you off guard. As the title implies this is about Lana doing the Dive in The Heart. Everything from the platforms to basically everything else is the same as Lincoln's so it wont be as long in detail. Without further ado here is Loud Hearts chapter 5. Also two reviewers asked if I will have trinity limits and other moves like strike raid. Short answer is yes. I will actually have one that I made in this chapter. It is a trinity limit for Lincoln and Lana.**

 **Ronnie Anne: The Author does not own the Loud House, SVTFOE, Steven Universe, or Kingdom Hearts. Only the story he is making. (She then suddenly punches me in the arm)**

 **Ow! What was that for?!**

 **Ronnie Anne: To get you back for what Lame-o is going through right now and for fun.**

… **.Just continue the story.**

The Loud sisters, minus Lynn, Clyde and Bobby couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last few minutes. Just a few minutes ago they were looking for Ronnie and Lynn, who both seemed to just disappear, and now they are watching their sole brother/friend fighting a giant monster bigger than the building they were on! Lincoln was using some kind of sword that resembled a key and was fighting not only extremely well but apparently fighting like he faced this thing before. Which according to him he as.

They all felt pretty useless right now not able to help Lincoln or even defend themselves. That ended up being distracting for Lincoln when one of the smaller creatures the giant one summoned got close to them. They all tried to stay out of the way the oldest of the group protecting the younger ones. For the most part all the attacks were targeted towards Lincoln or they were out of range. One of the exceptions was when it did the attack where all those balls of what looked like electricity fell all over the place. Thankfully they were easy to dodge being so far out.

There was one other attack that didn't just go after Lincoln though.

"Guys we need to move!" Lana warned pointing to the black projectiles coming towards them while a couple went to Lincoln while he was attacking the hand directly. Lincoln was so busy that he didn't notice there were some stray ones.

"Okay, younger ones in front now!" Lori said noticing the projectiles would follow them like heat seeking missiles and be behind them. They all ran as fast as they could Lucy holding Lily. Suddenly one of them came form the other direction but no one saw it coming until it was too late.

They all had stopped when Lori noticed the ones behind them disappeared. "Thank goodness they only go so far." Luan said not even trying to make a joke. Lucy then saw one coming from the other direction heading straight towards her and baby Lily. She froze from fear not able to jump out of the way in fear of it and hurting Lily. Never before had Lucy been so scared. She tried to cover Lily though and even considered turning around so Lily shouldn't be hit.

"Nooooo!" They heard a voice say. Before Lucy could do anything Lana had jumped in front of her and Lily taking the full force of the attack. They all heard the most terrifying scream that she had ever made and it made all of the blood drain from their faces.

Lana tumbled on the ground a couple of times her small body feeling like it was on fire. She thought she heard Lincoln's voice before passing out. Lola was at her side in a second shaking her. "Lana! Lana are you okay!? Lana wake up!" She yelled growing more and more concerned. 'Please be okay.' Her twin thought. She didn't even realize that there was tears going down her cheeks. She then saw a light and saw that Lincoln had another one of those swords in his other hand. "Go get that monster Linky!" She yelled along with the other sisters either staring in shock or cheering like Lola.

Once again we are in the seemingly empty void when Lana appears like Lincoln did. Unlike before the platform could already be seen. Lana slowly landed on the platform still passed out. She woke up and slowly crawled to her feet looking around. The first thing she noticed was that she didn't feel any pain. The second was how the place was in the middle of nowhere.

"What is this place?" She asked out loud.

" _So much to do, so little time."_

"Who said that?" Lana asked looking around frantically.

" _Take you time. Don't be afraid."_

"I'm way past that." Lana said more to herself. She was trying to remember what happened. She and everyone else were trying to get away from those black thingies and then...she jumped in front of Lucy and Lily to save them. But how did she end up here? And where was here?

" _The door is still shut. Now walk forward. Can you do it?"_ Lana found the question a little weird but just walked down the platform realizing she needed to leave this place fast. She needed to go help everyone else. Right as she got to the center an flash of light appeared to the right of her and suddenly a stone podium was there with the shield floating above it.

" _Power sleeps within you."_

Another flash was at her right and there was another podium with the wand.

" _If you give it form..."_

One more flash and then a podium was in front of her. It was the same sword but a little smaller as if made for her.

" _It will give you strength. Choose well."_

"So I choose one of these? Okay." Lana said. She walked over to the sword first with being the most interesting. She had a little trouble getting up but she did and then grabbed he sword. Like Lincoln the she almost fell from hearing the voice.

" _The power of the warrior._

 _Invincible courage._

 _A sword of terrible destruction._

 _Is this the power you seek?"_

Lana thought about and decided to look at the others. She was also thinking this was really weird but seeing everything that has happened just today she was trying not to think about it too much.

She then went over to the shield already hating the color of it. :Why does it have to be pink?" She asked.

" _The power of the guardian._

 _Kindness to aid friends._

 _A shield to repel all._

 _Is this the power you seek?"_

"Eh. The sword seemed more interesting." Lana said. She went over to the last one which was the wand.

" _The power of the mystic._

 _Inner strength_

 _A staff of wander and ruin._

 _Is this the power you seek?"_

Despite the fact that it looked like a wand Lola would play with Lana would admit that sounded pretty cool. She thought it over and decided to go with the wand. Like Lincoln did with the sword she felt a connection to the wand that she couldn't explain. "Yes." The wand then burst into light before disappearing. She felt like something within her changed but wasn't sure what. Just then the voice spoke again.

" _Your path is set."_ Lana then turned to the other two wandering what to do now.

" _Now what will you give up in exchange?"_

"Well that answered that." She said. She looked at the two objects thinking which one she would willingly give up. She still thought the sword was cool and still hated the color of the shield. "Well then there's no competition." She said heading to the shield. She heard the description again but this time it asked if she gave up this power. She said yes and just like the wand it disappeared from her hands and the voice spoke.

" _You've chosen the power of the mystic._

 _You've given up the power of the guardian._

 _Is this the form you choose_?"

"Yes." Lana said hoping this was actually going somewhere. Just then the podium tilted causing Lana to land in the center. She was able to catch herself but almost fell face first. When she got up she heard what sounded like glass breaking. She looked over to the side and saw that the platform was breaking into a bazillion million pieces! Soon she wasn't standing on anything and just looked at the reader with a worried look before falling down like Lincoln did. She also found out she couldn't scream for some reason. She was going head first in complete darkness until another light appeared and the next platform could be seen. 'And I thought Lincoln having white hair was crazy.' Lana thought referring to the boys on the platform with red and green hair. She landed on her feet kinda wishing she was still in the air. It felt like she was flying.

Once she got her balance a light appeared in her right hand and the sword from earlier was now in her right hand. _"You've gained the power to fight."_ The voice said. Lana then swung it a little getting used to the feel. She found what the voice said a little weird but again 'stranger things have happened in the last...what hour?' She thought. She had lost track of time. It had felt like she had been her for a while now though.

" _Alright. You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."_ While Lana thought this was cool she also realized she doesn't even know how to use a sword. Suddenly a black dot appeared in the middle and Lana's eyes widened when she saw what it was. It was one of those small creatures. She was scared at first but realized it was only one and when Lincoln fought them she could tell they were pretty weak. Actually, now that she wasn't trying to dodge attacks and in the middle of a giant storm, this thing actually looked kinda cute. In a threatening monster type of way.

" _There will be times you will have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

"What does that mean?!" Lana yelled out to the voice hopping for some kind of response. When she looked at the monster in front of her she saw that two more appeared making it three. Not wanting to get distracted again she got into a stance with her legs spread out and holding the sword behind her back in a backhanded hold. The one in the front jumped at her but without a second thought she swung up ward before turning a little midair to go down and then did a full three-sixty spin attack. This destroyed the creature and the other two vanished in the ground. "Yeah you better run!" Lana yelled. She wasn't sure if they heard her but she didn't care. That was when she saw a bottle on the ground from where the creature would have landed if she didn't destroy it.

"This looks like that thing Lincoln used to heal himself. This will be helpful later." Lana said. She was still in red alert mode making sure she didn't let any thing get the jump on her. Although after nothing happened for a few seconds she allowed herself to calm down slowing her breathing.

"Huh. I thought by now there would have been mo-"

" _Behind you!"_ The voice yelled. Lana turned around to see one of the creatures in midair coming from behind. Too scared to fight she raised the sword in front of her with her armed crossed over. She looked away not wanting to see it that close. Lana then realized she didn't feel or hear anything and dared to take a look. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Surrounding her on all sides was a giant clear shield. It seemed to sparkle and shine. In the middle was the creature flat against the shield in an almost cartoonist way. "It's like magic she thought." She thought. She then recalled the weapons from earlier and the one she happened to pick. Her eyes widened in realization. "No way! I can do magic!?" She yelled in an squeal that would rival Lola's. Despite the circumstances she was in and not exactly being girly she thought this was amazing and couldn't help. Just then the shield disappeared and the creature landed on the ground still in a daze. Not taking chances Lana quickly finished it off.

"This is so cool! I can't wait to tell Lincoln about this!...wait. Is this how he got that weapon he was using?" Now that Lana thought about that made since. She was fighting those strange creatures and was fighting as of she was born with these abilities. 'How do I know to do all of this anyways?' She thought. Before she could think any further into it she was suddenly surrounded by at least six of those creatures. Three of them jumped at her but at the last second she was able to make the shield again. But it only lasted a couple of seconds and she could feel herself ware out from using that two times in a row.

"Okay, note to self. I can't use that too much." She said. She then started hitting the creatures getting as many as she could. Thanks too wrestling alligators and acting like an animal a lot she was very agile and fast. In no time she was able to make combos and only got hit once from the back.

There were a couple left but that would change as Lana came from the air and did a ground slam on one. As soon as it turned too dust the others went to the ground but instead of being little dots they became huge black and purple holes that quickly covered the whole platform. As soon as it went under Lana's feet she felt herself being pulled in. Her eyes widened and she quickly swung her arms hopping to grab something. It suddenly became pitch black and she couldn't see a thing.

Then there was another light and she was on a new platform. She got up and looked around after calming herself down for the third time since this happened. She noticed that there was a door at the other end and thought it may be a way out. When she got closer she noticed that the door was transparent but she could still feel it. She grabbed the handle but it wouldn't budge. "Dang it. Now what?" She asked. She turned around to see if there was anything she could use when out of nowhere a treasure chest appeared. Thinking it may have a key she went over to it and tried to open it. When it wouldn't budge she tried hitting it with the sword but that didn't work either. Sighing in defeat the sword lightly tapped the top of it and then it just popped open.

"Okay. That doesn't even make since. Also there was nothing in it." She said. However, when she went looked at the door she noticed it seemed more solid. Then a crate ten times the size of her appeared. Not sure what to do she tried to move it. It was a little hard but she was able to move it a couple of feet. She heard something moving inside so she hit it with the sword a little until it broke showing another potion. "I think I'll need this." She looked back at the door and saw that it was completely solid now. She ran over it and grabbed the handle. This time it opened showing a bright light that caused Lana to close her eyes. When she opened them she saw she was on the balcony of their hotel and everything seemed normal. She then noticed that she was not the only one here. She saw that Lynn, Lola, and Lucy were up here. "Wait is it over? Is everything back to normal?" She asked out loud.

" _Hold on. The door won't open yet."_

"Dang it...again." She said.

" _First tell me about yourself."_

She went to Lucy first the goth siting on edge of the railing looking like she was writing in her book. "Hey Lucy."

"What are you afraid of?" She asked. Lana wondered what this had to do with anything but still replied.

"Being indecisive I guess."

"Is being indecisive really that scary?" Lana found it weird that she answered with another question. She decided to do to the next person which was Lynn.

"What do you want out of life?" Lynn asked while tossing a ball in the air. She was leaning against the rail.

"To get stronger." Lana responded. She always did look up to Lynn because of being the other tomboy besides Luna and because of Lynn being the strongest in the family. She hopes to be like her one day.

"To get strong huh?" It sounded like Lynn was thinking about it. Finally she went to the last sister, Lola. She was standing next to the window using her mirror.

"What is most important to you?" Lola asked as soon as Lana walked up to her.

"Friendship."

"Is friendship such a big deal?" She asked. Lana found this ironic considering her fortune from earlier that night.

" _You are afraid of being indecisive._

 _You want friendship._

 _You want to become strong._

 _Your journey begins at dawn._

 _Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."_

Then there was another light and Lana was one the next platform. She walked to about the center when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see of the shadows behind her. "Only one? Way to easy." She smirked. Suddenly two more appeared next to the first and Lana noticed that there was more surrounding her. She guessed that there was somewhere around nine. "Spoke too soon." She said. She pulled out the sword still holding it in reverse and got in her stance. She attacked first running to the ones in front of her. The ones behind her had tried to jump her but she had already moved. This caused them to bump into another. She quickly swung from the side hitting two of the shadows at once. She then swung down and finished doing a three-sixty which hit a couple of the ones behind her. One however was out of range and did a jump attack clawing right at Lana's back.

"Owww!" She yelled. She growled at the one that hit her before quickly doing her combo finishing it. Lana then jumped in the air and came down doing a ground slam destroying two more. Five of the last six jumped her at once but she was able to make another barrier stopping all of them. She jumped towards them swinging upwards. She got the one in the middle while the others fell. She then swung the sword down and did another three-sixty finishing it. Once she landed she could feel herself getting tired. She quickly grabbed on of the bottles that Lincoln had used throwing it over her head. When it came down there was a green glow didn't feel any pain from the few hits they had got on her. Feeling her strength come back she smirked before going faster than before finishing off the last four of them in a minute. The last had swiped at her but she did a back flip before swinging back and turning it to dust.

With the last of them destroyed she turned around to see a stair way leading to the next platform. She followed the rainbow path way cautious to stay in the middle because of how narrow it was. She made it to the top and wandered what would happen now. When she got the center the voice spoke again.

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

Lana looked behind her and to her surprise her shadow was more than twice the size of her and still growing! It almost reached the end of the platform when it launched up changing shape.

" _But don't be afraid."_

Lana however ignored the voice fearing she knew what her shadow was becoming. She ran the other direction only to meet the edge and almost loose her balance! She realized there was no way out and would have to fight. She turned around and saw that her hunch was right. Right there was another Darkside staring at her.

" _And don't forget..."_ But the voice didn't leaving Lana confused. The Darkside attacked using it's most common move. Soon there was a black vortex under it's fist and three shadows came out. She quickly destroyed them before going and hitting the arm. Thanks to watching Lincoln she knew all the attacks and had the advantage. When the arm lifted up she quickly jumped up doing a mid air combo before landing on her feet.

It then went to it's knees charging the area in its chest. It then sent the same projectiles that Lana had protected Lucy and Lily from. Her eyes widened in fear barley able to move. She then remembered that she had to help her family and at the last second made a barrier that deflected the three it fired right back at it. That seemed to have some reaction as the Darkside quickly got off its knees charging it's fist again. It slammed into the ground summoning more shadows. Lana choose to ignore them for now wanting to make sure she got more hits on the arm. She made sure to do some three-sixty spins to keep them at bay though. Soon the fist went back up and Lana quickly ran to the side and started hitting the fist again having to constantly jump. She turned around to see that one of the shadows was still there. She quickly swung at it turning it to dust. Just as she did Darkside went to it's knees firing the projectiles again. She had dodged most of them and hit a couple back at it. When it fired the last three she used the barrier to deflect them. It quickly got up and swung its fist down at her but she was able to do a back flip and it barley missed her.

When she landed on her feet the sword disappeared from her hand! "What?! Hey come back!" She said as if the sword was alive. She had to jump back from another swing which caused her to land on her but. A black vortex then appeared under her hands and feet almost covered the second it came. It then started to pull her in much to her disdain.

" _Don't be afraid."_ The voice spoke as the Darkside loomed over her.

" _You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

Lana tried to crawl her way out but she could only get her hand free. She reached out hopping the sword would come back but nothing happened.

" _And don't forget..."_

The last thing Lana saw before the darkness covered her was the Darkside starring at her as if waiting. She one more thing before it was total darkness.

" _You are the one, who will open the door."_

Lana woke up with a gasp. She looked around and saw that everything was as it was before. She was surprised thinking it had been hours since she was hit but in reality it was only a couple of minutes. Lana heard her sisters, Bobby, and Clyde cheering Lincoln on as he fought the Darkside. Upon closer inspection she saw that Lincoln now had two swords and was fighting really well...that is until he was hit by a projectile that caused him to role across the ground. He got up but was too weak to move as he had to use one sword to balance himself and the other in front of him to guard himself. Lana saw that there were more projectiles heading towards him. She got up and shook her head feeling a massive headache. She saw Lori holding back Luna from running to Lincoln.

"Luna don't! Even if you get there before those things do you wont be able to do anything. Lincoln can handle himself." The others couldn't tell if she was trying to convince Luna or herself.

"Come on Lori! I got to help our baby bro!" Luna said giving up.

Lana knew she had to do something. Suddenly feeling something inside of her she ran over to Lincoln a sword appearing in her hand. She thought she heard the every one else yell something but didn't listen. What she didn't know was that she went so fast that to every one it looked like she just appeared in front of Lincoln. Just like in the dream she focused her energy and created a barrier That sent the projectiles back. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" She yelled. She looked madder than when her and Lola had one of their fights. Suddenly she felt something inside her snap and without knowing how swung her sword shooting a wave of nothing but pure light at it from the weapon. The wave hit one of it arms and you could see the arm move back in pain. At the same time the projectiles hit it in the chest. The Darkside looked at the two. Even though it couldn't change expressions they both thought it would be glaring at them right now with a 'oh that is it' look. 'How did I do that?" Lana thought.

Suddenly Lana could hear the voice from the dream. _"Keyblade...keyblade...keyblade."_ 'Is that what is called." Lana thought. She pushed that thought aside though to help her brother while the Darkside was recovering. She could feel that she still had some of those potions and quickly gave one to Lincoln. "You okay bro?" She asked. All Lincoln could do was nod still in shock. While Lincoln was getting up and getting past the initial shock Lana decided to look at the...keyblade. It was a blade similar to Lincoln's in shape. It was a little shorter though, it made it easier for her to use. The guards are a light blue and shaped like frog legs. The handle was a dark blue and the rest of the sword was a dark green. Another main difference was that instead of spikes at the end of the keyblade like Lincoln's first one, this one ended in the shape of a lily pad.

"But...how...when...why...HOW!?" Lincoln asked finally finding his voice.

"I'll tell you later. For now lets kick this things but." Lana said with a smirk. Lincoln was about to say that she shouldn't be fighting this thing but realized he needed help. He just nodded as they both ran towards the Darkside to finish it off. They saw it raise it fist and it summoned the shadows. Lincoln took out the first two while Lana quickly got the third. Lincoln then noticed the way Lana was holding the keyblade.

"I didn't think you could fight backhanded." He commented while they were hitting the arm.

"Neither did I." She replied. "I also didn't think you could use two." The Darkside lifted it's arm off the ground and started to lift the other arm. Lincoln realized what is what about to do and told Lana to run back. She complied and both ran a few feet from it before it slammed it whole arm into the ground causing a shock wave. Thanks to the potion Lincoln was able to get out of the way but Lana was getting worn out from using the barrier and whatever that last attack she did earlier was. She thought the edge of the wave was about to hit her but she jumped at the last second. She jumped higher than usual too. When she landed she quickly used a potion on herself. She felt her strength come back and looked at Lincoln who ran next to her.

"So what do we do now? Cause this is taking a while." Lana said. Lincoln was known to be the planner of the family and he was thinking of something right now. The Darkside was still charging its attack when he came up with it.

"It's a little risky but I got a plan." Lincoln said. He quickly told Lana right as the small balls covered in electricity started coming down. Lana made another barrier around her and Lincoln blocking any that touched it. It was harder because she had to hold it longer than she has yet to do but it worked. After that attack they waited for the Darkside to do its main attack. When it did they quickly got rid of the shadows and started Lincoln's plan. Lincoln picked up Lana and grabbed her free hand. He spun himself so fast both of them looked like a blur. He then used all his strength to throw Lana at the arm. In midair Lana had the keyblade over her head. Right as she got to the arm she started spinning the keyblade hitting it three times before Lana landed on her feet. She felt a little dizzy but nowhere near what she thought she would be. Lincoln then had one keyblade in front of him while the other was out to the side, and slide across the ground making a swift, strong swing across the arm. The Darkside lifted the arm up and both could tell it was almost out of health.

"You ready?" Lincoln asked Lana.

"As I'll ever be." Lana replied. Just as Lincoln predicted it did the same attack. They again took out the shadows and both jumped onto the arm. They ran up the arm Lincoln in front. He used the tentacles on its head to get to the other shoulder while Lana stayed on the other. Once Lincoln was on the other shoulder they both jumped up in the air doing their own spin attack coming down. They hit it across the had Lincoln first then Lana. If you traced where the swords went it would make an x across its head. Both landed on the ground catching their breath. They saw the Darkside trembling before it suddenly was lifted in the air. "I think we did it! Lana said. Her and Lincoln high five each other glad they one.

Every one was about to celebrate as well when suddenly they started floating in the air too. Many of them tried to grab onto some thing but the wind just picked up even more. Lucy was one of the first ones. She had trouble holding on because she also had to hold Lily.

"Lucy, Lily!" Lincoln yelled. He let go of the piece of the roof that was sticking out and flew over to his sisters.

"Lincoln!" The others said. Lincoln tried to grab Lucy's hand but they were just out of reach. Before he even knew it Lucy had handed Lily to Lincoln. Lucy had a feeling she would be more safe with him.

Soon all the other siblings, Clyde, and Bobby were being pulled into the air. Lana ended up heading towards Lincoln and Lily but everyone else were going separate ways.

"Guys!" Lincoln yelled. He would have said names but there were too many to say.

"Lincoln!" They all yelled.

"Lana!" Lola yelled. She was worried about her twin but was glad she was no longer unconscious.

"Lola!" She yelled back. Lana then noticed debris was heading towards her. Lily, and Lincoln. She quickly made a barrier around them but she was do warn out that it actually cracked at the impact!

Soon all of the siblings/friends were going their separate ways the last thing they saw was the giant ball of electricity before passing out.

 _Oswald's Castle_ __

"Here is your gummi ship. It has everything you will need from bedrooms to a kitchen." Ortensia said. Star, Marco, and Steven were staring in awe at the giant ship in front of them. It was mostly red with a few yellow and blue blocks. The control center was in the center. **(A/N: I know not the best description but for those that have played Kingdom Hearts it is the first ship. Also I know it doesn't have any of the stuff I am about to mention. I am adding this for specific reasons aside from obvious things like how the characters eat.)** They were in the middle of what looked like a factory. It was actually the launch area for the ships. Ortensia gave them a quick tour of the ship. It had two bedrooms, each one with a bathroom, a training room, a kitchen and even a living room. It was a little small but all in all it was really good for a ship. After that she showed them the controls for the ship. They weren't too complicated but they made Steven the driver. Mainly because he wouldn't stop begging and he surprisingly understood most of it. Once they finished all of that Ortensia went to the control center for the launching area where Gus Gremlin was waiting for her. He was a green gremlin with a red jump suit and big pair of goggles. He also had a white mustache and white gloves.

"Everything is ready your majesty."

"Thank you Gus. You remembered to have the ship coordinates set for Traverse Town right?"

"Off course. Now lets get this started." Ortensia can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. She walked over to the intercom to talk to the three kids in the ship.

"Okay you three we are about to launch the ship. Please get in your seats." She said. The three got in the three of the five seats in the control center and buckled up. "Okay. The coordinates are set to the world you need to go to. You shouldn't need to do much. Just stay clear of the heartless ships and stay strait on the path."

"Alright. Thank you Ortensia." Star said. Her and Steven were both super excited to be in a spaceship.

"This is so awesome!" Steven yelled. Marco on the other hand seemed a little nervous due to never being in a spaceship before. Sure the it was Star's and Steven's first time too but he was the only normal person here. Star is off course from another dimension and while Steven didn't go into too much detail they knew he was a gem/human hybrid. They didn't completely understand it outside the fact that the gem attached to his body is what gives him his powers.

"Yeah. Uh Just make sure you don't go too fast." Marco said nervously. Suddenly the platform moved their ship to a wide opening where a giant mechanical gloved hand placed it. Steven started the engines and was planning on going as fast as he could. He, along with Star and Marco were looking out into the wide open space they were about to fly in. All of a sudden a giant red arrow pointing down appeared in front of the ship. This confused all three until the platform the ship was on opened up causing the ship to fall strait down! All three started screaming. However Star and Steven were screaming because it was fun. Marco on the other hand was completely terrified! While Star and Steven were enjoying it they heard what sounded like a little girl screaming. They both stopped and looked at Marco who was still screaming like a five year old girl. When the ship stopped falling he looked at Star and Steven who were trying not to laugh. Marco just blushed from embarrassment.

Suddenly he felt something move in his sweater pocket. "Will you kids keep it quiet!? I am trying to sleep here." Marco reached in his sweater pocket and pulled out none other than Glossaryck!

"Glossaryck!? You've been here the whole time? And your just now waking up?" Marco asked.

"Yes I have been oh great speaker of the obvious." He replied back. So Star what did I mi-" But stopped when he saw Steven and where they were. Star looked at Gloosaryck and Steven knowing she had a lot of explaining to do.

 _ **Unknown**_

"Uh...where..where am I? What happened." This is what Lynn first thought as she woke up in strange place that was like no other. She seemed to be on a giant block of ice that was floating in midair and all around her was a wall of water but instead of falling the water was actually going up. There other ice blocks but they were out of reach.

"Lori! Luna! Leni...Lincoln!" She called. "Any body!" She yelled. What happened to everyone? How did she get her? Her mind was a little fuzzy and she couldn't think straight.

"Lynn?" A voice said from behind. She turned around saw two figures. One was a little girl and the other was a boy almost her age.

"Oh thank goodness you two are okay." She said recognizing Lola and Clyde. She quickly ran over to Lola while Clyde watched. Lola was hugging Lynn crying into her arm that she wasn't alone but that they also don't know where all their siblings are. Clyde couldn't help but have the feeling they were being watched though.

While Clyde didn't know it there was a figure watching the three from the top of the path way.

"Hmmmm...Yes they can be quiet useful for my plan." The figure said. "Especially the brown haired girl."

 **And here it is everyone the end of the Beach arc if you want to call it that. The next of course will be Traverse Town as I am sure most of you know. This isn't one of my longest chapters but it may be one of the best. Who is the figure that saw Lynn, Lola, and Clyde? Where did they end up? Where did the other sisters and Bobby end up? When will Kingdom Hearts three COME OUT?! Oh... how did that get in there? Oh well I'm leaving it. Also the new KH3 trailer was amazing! Just throwing that out there.**

 **So first, yeah a lot happened in this chapter. First, yes I made Lana wield the keyblade backhanded like Ventus from KH Birth By Sleep. Also if it wasn't obvious Lana is more magic based, hence the why she picked the wand and why despite getting rid of the shield she can do the barrier that Aqua or Riku use. And that she did that whole light magic attack, which I will not go further into how or why she can do that. Also sorry that Lana's dive to the heart wasn't has good but I felt you guys didn't want to read all that over again.**

 **As for Lana's keyblade, its name is (Cue Drum role)...Pure Hops. It is a play on words on pure hearts and show's Lana's love for reptiles. The name was made by 1. (I was going to name it after the episode Frog Wild but Pure Hops is honestly better.)**

 **Lana's keyblade gives her a boost in magic and also makes abilities like jumping stronger. Despite being a little shorter Lana's keyblade also has good reach but works better with long range attacks. As you also noticed they increased her speed a lot.**

 **Lincoln's keyblades both give him boost in strength and have long reach. There is one other thing his keyblades can do but I won't spoil anything.**

 **The way Lana and Lincoln beat the Darkside is a reference to Birth by Sleep on how Terra and Ven get the last hits against the Trinity Armor in Radiant Garden. If you played Birth by Sleep you now what I am talking about. I got the idea cause I actually was playing that level the day before I posted this. Saturday.**

 **The rest of our characters are finally heading to Traverse Town where they will meet a friend of Oswald. I will say it is not the FF7 and FF8 crew. They are being replaced by characters from one of my favorite anime's. I will not say which one but I think most of you will know them.**

 **Also yes I put Gus from Epic Mickey in here. I realized I didn't have any one to replace Chip and Dale and then remembered that Gus is a Mackinac so there you go. I thought it fit.**

 **Well that is all I have to say for now. Here is Ronnie Anne to answer the reviews.**

 **PokeTennyson25: Glad you like it. I hope this gets you more into the actually game but if you like this better then I'm cool with that. JK. Seriously though thank you. Glad I am doing your favorites too.**

 **Gundamvid: Thank you. Glad you like the battle and hope you liked this one too. Glad I took you by surprise as well on the whole Lana getting a keyblade and Oswald being the king. And lets see how our heroes will meet.**

 **1: Thank you for letting me know about that. Speaking of which I fixed a problem the last chapter had and that is I somehow forgot Luan in the fortune telling scene. I fixed the next day so if you haven't seen it please go look because it will give you some idea where Luan is. Back to the review. Glad you like that Lincoln is duel wielder. He doesn't have a specific fighting style but it wasn't meant to be like valor from it just turned out that way I quess. And as you can tell I made Lana a backhanded wielder or however you say that, which was originally your idea so yeah 1 also gave me the idea to make Lana fight like Ven everyone.**

 **DJTimmer:Glad you like it. And I hope this was wroth the wait. Thank you.**

 **123: Yes I will have that. I actually had Lincoln do sliding dash and the part where Lincoln throws Lana is my own trinity limit move for them. Hope you like it. And I'm glad you think it is a good idea.**

 **MiniFannn: Thank you. And like the last one yes. Strike raid especially because it is my favorite move.**

 **Guest1: Thanks. And yes he is. Thanks. I have a little trouble with the forshadowing thing but then I realized this was perfect.**

 **OmegaDelta: Glad you like that. And Thank you.**

 **Gamelover41592: This is where it is going. JK Thank you and glad you like it so far.**

 **ThDorkMagnet: Yeah like I said my co-writer is a big Starco fan so if you saw her review don;t be surprised. Also she doesn't know everything that is happening. I keep her in the dark with some parts but she still helps. As for her review...We get it you like Starco. Also yes you are the co-writer we get! Glad you like the part with Ortensia.**

 **That is everything. Until next time I'm 7L13D and please like, follow, or review. See you later.**


	6. Chapter 6 A New World

**I do not own any thing in this story. Enjoy.**

Star, Steven, and Marco just got off the gummi ship and walked through the gates. Well Marco ran and looked green. He was very motion sick and was now looking for a trash can.

"Did you have to drive that fast Steven?" Star asked.

"In my defense no one told me he was motion sick. And how do you get motion sickness in a space ship anyways?"

"Maybe because you kept rocking the whole ship!" Marco exclaimed who was now leaning over a trash can. Right after he said that he went back to throwing up in it. Steven just looked embarrassed and self-consciously rubbed his arm. Soon Marco was done and joined Star and Steven. Now that they all calmed down they looked around the new world they were in. The whole place seemed to be made out of bricks from the floor to the buildings. To their left they could see tables and chairs with candles in the center of the tables as if they were set up for romantic dinners. They could see a couple people here and there. In the center of the square there were two lampposts a couple feet apart. They had a little grass around them. To the right was a giant door leading to another area but it seemed to be locked right now. Further up the center was a set of stairs leading to a shop with a sign that said Accessories. To the left of it was another shop with a sign saying Items over it. There was an ally way in between the two. The right of the big shop was another set of stairs that led to further back behind it.

"So this is Traverse Town? Sure does seem peaceful." Marco commented.

"Probably why people end up here." Steven replied.

"Well come on guys let's go look around here. And find Oswald's friend while we're at it." Star said barley able to keep her excitement.

"Alright. I don't think we need to worry too much about it here but remember that Ortensia said that the other worlds are to be kept secret. And Star...don't touch anything that looks breakable." Marco told her as if she was five year old.

"I don't know what you're talking about Marco." To prove her point Star went over to one of the lamppost and touched it. The moment she did it just fell over and the glass broke. Star just stared at Marco in confusion while Marco sighed.

"Guys look! A star is going out!" Steven said.

"No I'm not silly. I'm right here." Star said not understanding what Steven said.

"No I mean an actual star is going out!" The three looked up into the night sky as they saw a star blink a little before it disappeared completely.

"We better hurry." Marco said. The three then started up the stairs, worry about the lamppost gone, but Steven stopped when he thought he saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned towards the ally and for a second thought he saw a familiar pink tail.

'Lion.' Steven thought. Steven ran to the ally and turned around the corner. When he got there however all he saw was an empty ally minus a huge crate. Steven felt that he should look around and was almost past the crate when Star and Marco called from a ledge that was at the corner.

"Steven come on. You can explore later." Marco called. It knocked Steven out of his daze and turn to his two new friends.

"Coming!" He ran out the ally and caught up with two other teenagers. "Sorry thought I saw someone back there...I guess I was wrong." He said now getting upset that he let his hopes up.

"It's okay Steven. I'm sure we'll find someone." Star said trying to cheer him up. "We still have a lot of the world to look around anyways." She said pointing to the doors. Steven seemed to agree nodding before looking like his cheery self. The three then continued their search for the King's friend and the key.

Back in the ally Lion came out of the shadows. He looked down at where the crate was but was not looking at the crate itself. Right next to it was an unconscious white hair boy with an orange shirt. Lion came up to the boy and rubbed his nose against the boy's face moving him a little. The boy made a little noise before slowly waking up. He opened his still tired eyes and the first thing he saw was a giant pink lion staring at him.

'A giant pink lion. Cool.' Lincoln thought before falling back to sleep. 'Wait...what!' Lincoln screamed internally. He looked back to make sure he wasn't seeing things and sure enough the lion was still there. "Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed before standing up against and going against the wall.

"Please don't eat me!?" He yelled. He was shaking as if he just watched the Harvester. He realized nothing had happened and he looked back the lion. It was just staring at him before he yawned as if he was bored. Lincoln calmed down a little seeing that the lion that was at least twice his size wasn't going to attack him. He slowly walked up to it before he started reaching out for Lion's muzzle. Lion let him pet him to show that he was friendly and because he missed someone petting him. After a minute Lincoln was no longer scared and actually laughed.

"Ah ah. I've heard that the bigger animals are usually gentler but takes the cake." He said. "Lana would really like yo-" But stopped when he realized something. "Wait...where's Lana? And for that matter where am I?" Lincoln asked himself and the lion. Not that he expected him to answer. Surprisingly the lion, who was sitting like a house cat, was looking towards the Lincoln before pointing its front paw at the exit. Lincoln looked where he was pointing thinking he might as well look around.

"Thanks." He said to the lion. Lion nodded before running off again. "Why do I feel like this is only going to get weirder?" Lincoln asked out loud. He went around the corner and didn't believe his eyes. "What is this place? Where's the beach, my home ...my family?" He asked. He thought about what happened before waking up here. He and Lana, who somehow got one of those swords, had defeated the giant creature that he had named the Darkside. After that they and everyone that was on the roof had been sucked into the sky as if there was a tornado. Lucy handed Lily to Lincoln and then Lana made a shield around them when they before he passed out. He doesn't know what happened to the others there or what happened to Lynn and Ronnie. "How did I get here?" He noticed that it was completely dark and that were a bunch of stars out. He saw a lamppost on the ground and that the glass had been broken. He saw that little white creatures with pink noses and something floating over their heads, it is really connected to a thin antenna, cleaning up the mess.

"I wonder what happened there." He then noticed the shop behind him and decided it would be a good a place as any to find out what this place was.

He walked in and saw what could be described as a somewhat normal store. There was a display case in the center, a fireplace to his left, a couple chairs and a couch, and the back wall was a display case for jewelry, and to his right was a small shelf. On the upper to middle right side of the room was a counter with a shelf full of things to buy, and at the end of the counter was a crystal. On top of the counter sat a small man that was no bigger than Lana. He had an orange jacket with blue cuffs, a white under shirt, orange shorts, black shoes, a blue and orange striped hat that had two ends sticking out, a white mustache, and a little white hair under the hat. When Lincoln walked up to him he saw that the shirt had some kind of bird symbol on it. And now that he thought about it Lana might be taller than him.

"Umm...hello sir." Lincoln said. The man had his eyes closed and it sounded like he was snoring. "Hello. Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?" Lincoln then noticed that he was asleep and gently poked his arm. This seemed to be enough to cause the man to wake up startled and fall of behind the counter.

"Ow." He heard the old man say.

"Are you okay sir?" Lincoln asked trying to spot him over the counter. The man jumped over up to the counter before looking at Lincoln.

"Oh I'm fine. Trust me when I say I have had much worse."

"Umm...Okay. If you don't me asking sir, where am I?"

"What, going to skip the introductions boy? You woke me up from a nice nap. I would like to at least now your name kid."

"Well my name isn't kid. It's Lincoln. Lincoln Loud." He said holding out a hand.

"Everyone here calls me Gramps. Especially my children."

"How many kids do you have?" Lincoln asked Gramps without thinking.

"Oh...well they aren't actually mine but I've raised most of them since they were kids and we treat each other like family."

"Oh, that makes since. I actually come from a big family. So once again, where am I?"

"This world here is Traverse Town. Specifically the first out of three districts. I take since you didn't know that you just arrived here?" Lincoln nodded but then realized what he said.

"World? Wait, there are actually other worlds out there?" Gramps nodded. "How did I get here? And what happened to my home?"

"Well...I don't know how to tell you this son but there is most likely nothing left of your home." Gramps said with sorrow in his voice.

"WHAT! What do mean nothing left?!" Lincoln asked.

"Well sad to say those that end up here usually lose their homes. There probably isn't anyone else from your home either. I'm sorry Lincoln." Lincoln looked like he was about to run out and cry not believing his ears. He could possibly never see any of his sisters, Clyde, Ronnie or any of his other friends again! Gramps saw this and decided he needed to say something. "However there is a chance that you could find someone. If they aren't here then they are in the Second or Third district. There is also a clothes store in the Second district. You look like you could use a new look." He said with a slight chuckle at that last part. Lincoln looked at his clothes and saw that his shirt had multiple holes and tears along the waist and his pants legs were a little torn as well.

"G-guess I didn't notice." Lincoln said a little embarrassed.

"Before you go there is a shop next door that will have some things you need. Just tell the kids there that Gramps sent you and they will get you all set up." He said. Lincoln nodded and headed out the door hoping to find any one from his home.

"Be careful in the other districts. This one is the only safe one from those creatures." Gramps warned.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." Lincoln walking out the door.

"So the Keyblade wielder has finally come. He is a little young but that should make no difference. He isn't the only one I sense however. I can tell there is a stronger light nearby." He said. He knew that the day would finally come.

Lincoln walked into the Items shop and saw it was smaller than the Accessories shop. He came in from the top where there was a set of stairs. He could see the counter on the opposite wall with shelves full of those green potions that he used. Besides that there wasn't much else. "So that's what he wants me to get. Make since." Lincoln then looked at who was in the store. He could see a few kids going around cleaning or doing nothing. The first was a boy that was around his age give or take. He had brown shoes, black shorts, a yellow shirt with a black zig-zag stripe, and was bald.

The second was a girl in a blue dress with white shoes and black hair.

The third was a younger girl with a lighter dotted blue dress. She also had white shoes but she had blond hair with a blue flower from in it.

The fourth was another boy with brown shoes, black shorts, a red shirt, enough hair to cover his head but there wasn't a whole lot, and was carrying a blanket. They were all in one group on one side while there was three other kids on the other.

The first was a boy that looked older than Lincoln by maybe two years. He had blue pants, sneakers, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and what looked like blue-purple hair that he most likely dyed.

The second was a boy a little shorter and about a year younger than the first. He had blue shorts and white shoes, a yellow shirt with an orange stripe in the middle, and dark orange hair.

The last person was a girl with blue hair, a pink shirt with yellow sleeves, green shorts and white shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail with a red hairband keeping it up.

Suddenly the bald boy, who was sweeping had tripped causing dust and dirt to fly everywhere. Lincoln thought he heard him mutter 'Good grief.'

"Oh come on Charlie Brown! Can't you do this without messing up at least once you blockhead?" The black haired girl said.

"Give him a break Lucy. It was supposed to be your turn to sweep anyways."

"I don't know what you're talking about Linus." Lucy said to the boy, now known as Linus, with the blanket.

"You okay big brother?" The younger, and the youngest in the room asked.

"I'm fine Sally. Just a little trip."

"Hey Chuck why don't you take a break? I can take over." The blue haired boy said.

"No thanks Tommy. I'm almost done anyways." Charlie Brown said.

'Wow. These guys sure do know how to get along. Well...maybe not those first three.' Lincoln though referring to Charlie Brown, Lucy, and Linus.

"Uh hey guys. I'm not sure if you noticed but we have a customer." The boy next to Tommy said. They all looked at Lincoln who now felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh? Oh thanks Dill. I'll take it from here." The last girl said. She quickly walked up the stairs to Lincoln before reaching her hand out. "Hi my name is Kimi. What's yours?"

"Lincoln Loud." Lincoln said feeling a little less awkward.

"Nice to meet you Lincoln." She said as she led him down the stairs. "Welcome to our shop. I'll introduce you to the others." She pointed to the bald kid first. "This is Charlie Brown, very helpful but a little clumsy."

"I'm just going to ignore that last part." Charlie Brown said as he shook Lincoln's hand. Nice to meet you." Just as he said that a black and white dog came out of nowhere and shook Lincoln's hand. He somehow was able to stand on his hind legs. There was a little yellow bird on his head.

"Oh right. This is my dog Snoopy and his little friend Woodstock." Charlie Brown said. "These too just run off anywhere."

"How is he able to walk on his back legs like a person?" Lincoln asked.

"I have no idea. He can do a lot of things dogs can't or shouldn't be able to do. But I just role with."

Kimi then pointed to Lucy. "This is Lucy. She is the bossy one even though I'm the one in charge of the store."

"Will you stop bragging about that?!" She said. She just turned away without acknowledging Lincoln.

"She can be a little rude too." She whispered to Lincoln which made him chuckle. "This is Linus. Lucy's brother. He's in charge of the supply stock. And this is Charlie Brown's little sister Sally. She sometimes help but like's to hang out with her brother...and because she has a crush on Linus." While saying this Sally had been staring at Linus with hearts in her eyes. When Kimi said that it knocked her out of her trance and blush in embarrassment.

"You don't have to tell everyone that." Sally said.

"You make it pretty obvious kiddo." Kimi then introduced the last two boys to Lincoln. "These two are Tommy and Dill Pickles."

"Nice to meet you Lincoln. I've never seen anyone with white hair like that."

"I get it from my Grandpa. I've never seen anyone with blue hair."

"Fair point."

"Hey dude." Dill said. "I'll just say that I'm the awesome out of the two of us." He said referring himself and Tommy. He then tried to do a jump flip from the counter only to fall on his but. "Still working on that." He chuckled.

Lincoln laughed a little with the rest. As soon as they stopped there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Well as you probably guessed I'm new here. I'm looking for my friends or family." Lincoln finally said.

"Sorry about what happened to you. If it makes you feel any better, we all went through the same thing. Kimi, Dill, and I aren't from the same world as the others." Tommy said trying to comfort him. "And I'm sure you will find someone. We all found each other." He continued. True not all their friends or family had been found but they still had each other and made new friends. Lincoln smiled glad that they were trying to help.

"And we can keep a look out for your friends. Who are you looking for?" Kimi asked.

"My best friend, parents, and any of my ten sisters." Lincoln said.

"Ten!" Most of them yelled."

"Yeah. I come from a large family. About half of them have blond hair, the others have brown, and one sister, whose name is actually Lucy, has black hair that she dyed. Five of them are older than me, I'm eleven, the eldest Lori, is 17, and the others are younger than me. The youngest, Lily, is only a baby. The rest of the names are Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lana, and Lisa. My friends are Clyde and Ronnie Anne. My parents names are Rita and Lynn Sr." All the kids just stared at him with blank expressions not sure how to remember all those names. "Just ask of they have the last name Loud, McBride, or Santiago." He said to make it simpler. The rest just nooded.

"Well keep an eye out for anyone new." Charlie Brown said.

"Thanks. Well the guy from the other store, Gramps sent me here. He said you would have some things I need." Lincoln said.

"Yep. If you're planning on going out past the First District, then you will need to be prepared." Dill said. Linus then used his blanket to grab some a couple of potions on the top shelf.

"Here. These will heal you if you get hurt." Sally said handing the two bottles to Lincoln. Tommy then handed him a slightly bigger bottle.

"This is the same thing just a little more powerful. It's best to use that when you really need it." Tommy said.

"Thanks." Lincoln said. He grabbed a few more of the regular potions and thanked them. He asked how much they were before realizing he didn't have any money but they said it was free for first time customers, epically those that Gramps sends by. After leaving the shop he went around the Accessories shop and up the stairs. He passed by an empty house and then a workshop that didn't seem to be open or even used right now. He walked up to the doors wandering what the rest of the place looked like. He walked through the doors and saw a wide open space.

Unknown to him Star, Marco and Steven, had just left the Second District and went through a set of doors leading into a hotel. There were a few shops on the left and right but the hotel seemed to take most of the room on the right side. At the end was a bell tower. There was a huge space in the center forming a huge rectangle.

Suddenly a man came running up looking like he saw a ghost. Then he tripped and turned over falling on his back. Lincoln was going to help him when there was a flash of light around where his heart is. Then it looked like his heart left his body!

"What!?" Is all Lincoln could say. The heart was then covered in darkness and the body itself disappeared. Then where the heart was transformed into some king of creature he hasn't seen before. It had blue and silver armor, a hat that looked like it was for a tin man, the feet and claws are similar to the shadow, as well as the yellow eyes in the armor. It also had some kind of heart symbol on its chest. Before Lincoln could react it just disappeared seeming to care about him.

"W-what just h-h-h-happened?" Lincoln asked now confused and scared. What is that thing? Suddenly more of the shadows showed up along with another type of creature. This one flew in the sky, was completely red minus the heart symbol and a little dark orange hat. It also had the yellow eyes under the hat.

"Dang it. There's two new ones." Lincoln said. Suddenly the one in the air was charging up the antenna at the top of its hat and the next thing he knew there was a literal fireball coming at him. Without thinking of it Lincoln put his hand in front of him and suddenly there was two flashes of light. The fireball didn't hit him and when he looked Lincoln saw he once again had the two swords in his hands crossed in an x.

"And now they use magic. Double dang it. Although at this point I shouldn't be surprised." He said as he started to attack them while making his way to the cloths shop.

 **(Unknown place. Around the same time Lincoln woke up.)**

"W-where am I?" Lana asked. She just woke up and had no idea where she was. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." She joked to herself. She looked around and saw she was in a small area mostly blocked by walls. There were paths behind then and on the upper right there was an ally leading to a door that had a fire symbol on it. On the opposite side there was a set of stairs leading to a house and doors to some other part of whatever this place is. She also saw that there was a broken pipe with wires sticking out of it. She looked behind her and saw that there was a small fountain that lit up a small part of the square. In the center were golden statues of two dogs, one male and one female kissing.

"This is a pretty cool place. But how did I get here? And what happened to Lincoln and Lily and….Lola?" Lana was worried about all of her family. Lily and Lola the most because Lily was only a baby and Lola was her twin. Lola then felt a massive headache almost as soon as she got all of her senses back.

"Ow my head." She said. She tried to wait for it to calm down but it seemed it wouldn't do that any time soon. She went to use one of the potions but realized she didn't have any. Suddenly when Lana got to the center of the square she thought she felt a presences. She turned around to see a couple of shadows looking like they were ready to attack. Even with her headache Lana felt this would be easy. She knew to be careful since she wouldn't be able to heal herself but she didn't think running around in some unknown place would be better. Suddenly the same armored creature that Lincoln saw appeared next to the shadows.

"Oh come on!" Lana said. She summoned her keyblade, 'the voice called it that right' she thought, and got in attack position. She decided to try the move Lincoln did sliding across the ground with the keyblade in front of her. She was fast enough to knock the shadows in the air and then swung the keyblade up. She smirked thinking that got them but to her surprise all three were still there! Her strength was apparently lower than she thought. Suddenly she what felt like a foot had hit her in the back. She tumbled on the ground a little before getting up and shaking her head.

"Forgot about that one." Lana said referring to the armored creature. It had done a fast kick to her back while she was distracted. It then ran towards her making a clanking noise. It tried to do the kick again but Lana was able to block it and send a hit back to it. She then swung the blade strait forward hitting it in the chest. She then swung it over her head and then went from the side. That finally finished it off but she still had the shadows to deal with. She turned around and saw that there was now five shadows and two of the armored ones.

"This will take a while." Lana said. She tried to ignore the fact that her vision was getting blurry. She ran for the shadows again swinging diagonally. Two of them were instantly destroyed which meant that there was still one from her first attack at the begging of the battle. Suddenly both of the armored creatures tried to attack her but before they got to close Lana had made a shield. It stopped the attacks but now Lana was getting weaker by the second.

"G-got to k-keep fighting." She said starting to loose her balance. One of the shadows tried to swing its claws at her but she was able to hit it first. Her swing wasn't as strong but this was one of the ones from the beginning of the fight so she destroyed it. Lana realized she needed to run. She saw that there was a huge set of double doors but they seemed to be locked and boarded up. She was also too weak to run. "Need to f-f-find L-L-Lincoln." She said before passing out. Her keyblade was still in her hand however.

"Let's see. The master said that the power he felt was in the Third District." A teenage girl said. She had long blond hair, a white shirt with a blue stripe going across the chest and one down the middle. She had a blue bow in her hair and wore a blue skirt and black shoes and socks. She had a bunch of keys and a whip hanging from her waist. She also has the bird symbol on the back of her hand. Her master, Gramps, said he felt a strong power here and sent her to find it. She was walking down the stairs from the entrance from the Second district but froze when she came around the corner.

Right there were the Heartless, but they weren't looking at her. No, they were surrounding someone or something. One of the shadows had moved just enough that the girl could see there was something in the persons hand. It looked like some kind of sword.

"Hey!" She yelled grabbing on of her keys. This seemed to get the attention of the Heartless. "How about you pick on someone that can fight?!"

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" There was then a magical gate in front of her and another teenage girl was now next to her. Only she wasn't actually a girl but a celestial spirit that looked like a human. She was as tall as the girl with pink hair and a black and white maiden outfit. This is Virgo.

"You called Mistress?" She asked.

"Virgo for the last time you can call me Lucy. But we'll worry about that later. Right now I need your help." She then pointed behind Virgo where there was the few Heartless still looking at them.

"Before you ask there is an unconscious person behind them. Can you get him/her so I can get the person to safety?"

"Off course Lucy." Virgo then went as stiff as a board and went underground making a giant hole. The reason she picked Virgo was because she can make tunnels and could go right under the Heartless and get whoever they were attacking.

Lucy felt the ground shake as Virgo came back up causing the Heartless to fly everywhere. Lucy hit those that weren't destroyed with her whip. When Virgo came up she picked up the person, who she now realized was a small girl six at the most, and ran back to Lucy. Lucy was shocked that it was such a young person. "What was she doing out here by herself? None of the kids are allowed past the Second District and even that can be dangerous." Lucy said. Since the Heartless only attack the Second, and Third Districts, and the alleyway on the other side of the hotel, her and her team made a rule that none of the kids could go to the Third District with it being the most dangerous, hence the locked door, and had to let someone now they were going to the Second District if not have someone protect them so they could get to wherever they needed to go. She noticed that she has never seen this girl before however so that meant one thing...she just lost her home. Lucy then saw what was in the girl's hand before it suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Lucy's eyes widened with realization.

"We need to get her to the Master fast! We'll have to take the long way. We don't want to destroy the door again." Lucy said referring to when a certain hothead friend of hers made a big hole in the door once. Virgo nodded and handed the girl to Lucy. "Virgo you make a clear path. I'll carry her."

"Of course Lucy." Virgo ran ahead with Lucy right behind her. 'Is this girl really a keyblade wielder? And possible the one the King told us about?' Lucy thought in her head. With Virgo fighting off the Heartless they got to the doors pretty fast.

 **Second District**

Lincoln had just finished of the creatures that he ran into the armored ones and the fire one made it a lot harder. He was getting used to fighting with two blades but not completely in control sometimes loosing balance. He made it to the clothes shop with barley any damage but used a potion just in case. He walked in the store and just as he did a pink haired teenager and a blond haired teenager carrying Lana came around from the ally to the Third District heading for the First. They actually got all the way to the door without running into any of the Heartless that are normally at the stair way/sidewalk. It confused them but decided to not worry about it now and take the chance to get to the First District.

Once they went through the doors Star, Steven and Marco came from the hotel and went to the ally leading to the Third District thinking they may find something there.

"This place is really empty." Star said.

"I know. I was honestly expecting a lot more to happen by now." Steven said. They were having fun looking around but so far have only seen a few people and none of them seemed to be the person they were looking for.

"Don't jinx ourselves guys." Marco said leading the way. So far they haven't run into those creatures that attacked their homes but were keeping watch just in case.

 **(Unknown Place before Lincoln came to the Second District)**

A woman that looked a little older than Lucy was making a sweep around the Second District looking for any sign of the Heartless. She was now under the bell tower which is the Gizmo Shop. This place usually had a lot of Heartless and so it was good place to fight. She had long, dark red hair, fair skin. She wore armor from the shoulders down to her waist with a blue skirt under it. She black had knee high boots and the armor has the symbol that Gramps and Lucy have. This is Erza Scarlet. She is a powerful wizard that uses many different weapons.

As soon as she got to the middle of the Gizmo Shop she thought she heard what sounded like…a crying baby?

"Where is that coming from?" She asked. She knew that none of the children, much less infants, come in here. Which means that whoever this child is most be new. Erza looked around before seeing a little baby girl no more than a year old in a little velvet shirt and blue pants. She could tell the girl was wearing a diaper too which made since. The little girl had a small tuff of blond hair as well. She was on top of one of the platforms in the shop.

The girl was still crying unaware of Erza's presence. Erza quickly went to go get the baby but suddenly the Heartless showed up! Erza quickly got reequipped her swords having to average size blades. There was a few shadows, soldiers and even a Large Body! This one is a giant ball with big feet and a small head with yellow eyes. It has the same symbol as the soldier on its belly. The only way to defeat it is by hitting it with magic or its back since the front acts like a shield.

"Just great." She muttered. Wanting to finish this quickly so the girl didn't get in danger she wasted no time to fight of the Heartless. She quickly swung at the shadows destroying them in one swing. The large body charge at her but she was able to jump over it slashing both swords at its back. This caused it to be defeated leaving only the soldiers. She quickly threw both blades at them causing both to go straight through the soldiers destroying them.

"Didn't even have to use magic." Erza said. She then quickly jumped up to where the baby was and grabbed her of the platform.

"There, there. Don't cry I got you." Erza usually wasn't the most caring type of person when it came to children, especially babies but she had a couple of friends and the master deal with children before. The baby actually calmed down a little seemingly glad another person was with her. She was still sniffling a little though.

"I better take you to the First District huh?" Erza said more to herself. She thought talking to the girl would help calm her down. She left the Gizmo Shop just as three teenagers went into the ally but she didn't see them. She quickly went to the the doors to the First District thinking it would be best to take her there for now.

 **(Clothes Shop)**

Lincoln was looking around the shop trying to find some clothes that would fit him and if possible was in his style. He went to the back and saw a piece of orange fabric in a pile in clothes. He pulled it out and saw an orange sweater with a red outline on the shoulders that were shaped like hearts. It was orange at the top but slowly changes to red at further down the bottom until it is a dark red. It looked like it would fit him. He also pulled out a white undershirt.

"This actually looks cool." Lincoln said referring sweater. Lincoln looked around a little more until he a pair of dark blue shorts. He looked around for a pair of shoes thinking that would be good as well. He found a big pair of what looked like yellow clown shows but who would need shoes that big?

He then found a pair of small sneakers that were about his size. He went to the dressing room and tried on all the clothes. The shirt and sweater fit nicely and he honestly liked the new style. The shorts were a little baggy but fit. The shoes were fine as well. Lincoln then left the store the owner saying it was free for first time customers. He decided to go check the bell tower to see if there was anything there. He got all the way to the other side when two of the creatures that shoot fire appeared out of nowhere.

"Dang it." Lincoln said summoning his weapons. He quickly got out the way of a fireball felling the wind from how fast it was. He then ran until he was under them and jumped up spinning. This made it where he hit the creatures a few times each. When he landed he saw both were still there but figured that they only needed a few more hits. He then swung the one in his right hand (Brother's Key) while the one in his left (Jack of All Aces) was still down. He swung Brother's Key diagonally before quickly bringing the Jack of All Aces up the other direction. That destroyed it and left one more. He quickly did a dodge roll when a fire ball came at him and landed under the creature so he jumped up and slashed it with both blades.

"Wow. I'm getting better at this." Lincoln said running to the bell tower. When he got further down the path he saw there was two ally-ways. One that he couldn't see the end to since it went around a corner, and the other went to a dead end but there was a door to a house. Lincoln then went to the door to the bell tower and walked in.

As Lincoln went in the bell tower Star, Steven, and Marco came back from the Third District not finding much. The three then saw a door way next to a fountain and ran to it. When on the other side they found themselves in an ally-way that was on the other side of the hotel. The place had a two parts with water in it. There were a few lanterns hanging up from the hotel balcony's but aside from that nothing special.

"This has got to be the coolest place ever!?" Star said. She liked places that looked a little creepy. She liked to tease Marco about it.

"This spot is so far the creepiest in this place." Steven said the quietness getting to him. Unlike Star he was a little nervous.

"Oh come on Steven. There isn't anything remotely scary here." Marco said acting tough. Although he was a little unnerved too. "There is nothing to be scared about. I know I'm not." Suddenly Marco felt something on his shoulder making his blood run cold.

"Excuse me." A voice said. That was all it took for Marco to scream like a girl again before jumping in the air and landing in Star's arms. Steven had been scared too and the next thing Star knew she was holding both boys her legs shaking. But not from being scared...it was because of their combined wight.

"Not scared huh?" Star asked him before dropping him and Steven. Marco just smiled sheepishly while Steven looked at who found them. They saw a teenage girl with short blue hair and a blue and white hat. She wore a blue dress with straps over her shoulders and a pair of gloves that went past her elbows. The dress was a little past the knees and was white at the bottom. Except for the edge which was blue. She also wore white knee high boots with blue outlines. On the collar of her dress was a ribbon with some kind of symbol on it.

"Did the King send you?" The girl continued. The three nodded before the woman told them to follow her.

 **(First District: Accessories shop)**

"Master Makarov!" Lucy yelled as she barged into the shop carrying the little girl. When they got to the First District Virgo went back to the spirit realm where her and other spirits live. Gramps was seen sleeping again until she came in causing him to fall again. He quickly got up and looked at Lucy.

"What is it Lucy? I normal would suspect that from Natsu so I assume this is important." He said. Lucy put the girl on the counter next to the old Master.

"I found this girl surrounded by Heartless in the Third District. By the time I got there she was already out cold." She told him pausing to make sure he heard. "She also had what I believed to be a Keyblade. It disappeared from her hand before I could get a good look at it." She said. This caught Makarov's attention.

"Her? A keyblade wielder? But she is so young. And I thought the boy I saw earlier was bad enough."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Earlier a young boy no more than eleven, and had white hair for that matter, visited me. He was looking for any one he knew from his home world. Although he didn't actually show me the Keyblade I could tell there was a strong power in him. I will say I did not expect there to be two wielders or for both to be so young.

"Two keyblade wielders." Lucy muttered to herself. She was as surprised as the master.

"Lucy go get some potions from the kids. I think she will need them." He said. The girl was out cold and had a few scratch marks on her arms. The hair ties that kept her pigtails up were falling off as well. Makarov could tell that she was not too bad but thought that a couple potions wouldn't hurt.

Lucy nodded and went to go get some potions from the kids in the Item Shop. She used the upper entrance and quickly got in. "Hey you guys! I need a high potion and a couple regular potions stat! Lucy said.

"Whats wrong Lucy?" Tommy asked.

:Long story short I found a girl surrounded by Heartless passed out in the Third District. She is with Gramps right now."

"I hope she is okay." Sally said.

"I'm sure she is. I just want to be on the safe side."

"Hey Lucy?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Yeah?"

"When the girl wakes up, can you ask her what her name is? We promised that we would keep an eye out for anyone new in the town for a friend."

"Yeah. I'll do that." Lucy said smiling. She was glad that kids were so helpful around town. Lucy(From Peanuts) gave her the potions and went off. "Oh wait. How do I now if the person is related to your friend?"

"Just ask her if she has the last name Loud and if she knows who Lincoln is. He has white hair but is around our ages." Linus said.

"Thanks." She said before leaving. She quickly went back into the Accessories Shop only to Erza with...a little baby?

"Erza what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "And who is your little friend?" She asked pointing to the baby. She couldn't deny that the little toddler was adorable. Right now she was next to the six-year old Lucy found shaking her.

"I was doing patrol in the Second District when I found her in the Gizmo Shop. Master also told me about your little friend." She said looking at the six-year old girl.

"Ana. Ana! Ake up!" The baby said. She looked both happy but sad at the same time. She was hitting the girls head trying to get her to wake up.

"From the looks of it these two know each other. They might be sisters." Lucy reasoned. The baby seemed to now who this was. 'That's a good thing. I was worried neither of them had anyone from their world.' Lucy thought. 'Also, that baby is so cute.' She added.

"Are you sure she is a keyblade wielder?" Erza asked referring to the still passed out girl.

"I think so. Her keyblade disappeared before I got a good look at it. And its been a long time since the we've seen a keyblade wielder besides the King." She responded walking over to the unconscious girl. She threw the high potion over her first. Any marks or bruises she had disappeared instantly. She was still asleep but they could tell she would be fine.

"Okay. Now that she is fine for the moment, what do we do about the baby?" Erza asked.

"Hmmmm...well the way I see it, either one of you or the kids can take care of her." Gramps said. "And no offense to the young ones but I don't think they can take care of a baby girl so young." He continued.

"I guess I'll take her and the other girl for now." Lucy said. She knew Erza wasn't the best with kids.

"Alright. Where are they going to stay?" Erza asked.

"For now I thought I would take them to my hotel room. What for this one to wake up." Lucy said.

Erza nodded in agreement. "I'll go with you to make sure you get there." If that girl really has a keyblade then the Heartless will come at you more than ever." Erza siad.

"Alright. I'll carry the girls. You lead the way." Lucy said as they left to the Hotel.

 **(With Lincoln.)**

Lincoln only found a bunch of those creatures in the bell tower having to use two of his potions.

"Great now I have two potions left. And the high potion. Why were there so many in that one spot?" He asked himself. He didn't notice that two women had entered the hotel or that they had Lana and Lily.

"I guess I'll go talk to Gramps again. There isn't much else to look from what I can tell." He quickly went to the First District hoping that one of his friends or family had shown up there while he was searching. He got to the First District fast since those creatures didn't show up again. "Weird." Lincoln said as he went through the doors. When Lincoln got to the front entrance of the Accessories Shop he noticed it was quiet. He looked at the town square and noticed that none of the people were out. "Where did everybody go?" Lincoln asked.

He walked down to the middle of the area looking around. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see that there were three shadows and more were coming.

"I thought they didn't attack this place?!" Lincoln yelled. He summoned his weapons and got started. He had both behind dragging right above the ground as he ran towards them swinging Brother's Key first. He followed up by swinging the Jack of All Trades in an uppercut sending the shadow in the air before swing his other weapon at its midsection. This instantly destroyed the shadow but there are still more. He quickly jumped over to the closet on swinging both blades downs to do a ground slam. He then rolled out of the way. He ran a couple feet away before doing the sliding dash attack from when he fought the Darkside. He hit two of them with the blade on the ground and hit one on the side with the other. He finished those three and saw that there was no more so went to Gramp's shop. He opened the door seeing the man was awake this time.

"Ah Lincoln your back. Has your search gone well?" He asked hopefully.

"No. I haven't seen anyone outside of this District." Lincoln said. He was quickly loosing hope and was wandering if he was going to be stuck here forever.

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone. You know, two of my pupils brought this two girls in. One was around six and the other a baby. Both had blond hair, and the older one wore a pair of blue overalls. Do they sound familiar?" Gramps asked. He found it more than coincidental that these two girls showed up at the same time as Lincoln and that one of them also had a keyblade.

"Lily and Lana?!" He exclaimed. "Where are they?!"

"Well I don't now if that is there names. The older one was still out cold and the baby can barley talk. She tried to say the six-year old's name but I wasn't sure what she was trying to say."

'Lana was still unconscious?' I hope she didn't get hurt from that fight. Or in a fight here seeing how many heartless there are.' Lincoln thought.

"What about the baby?" He asked.

"She was fine. Like I said she seemed to no who the other girl was. If you want to see if they are your family they are at the hotel by now."

Lincoln instantly beamed at this. "Thanks Gramps! He said. He hurried out the door to go see his sisters.

When he walked out though he saw that the outside was still empty of people. He summoned his weapons to be on the safe side.

"They will come at you from nowhere." A voice said. Lincoln turned around to see a tall teenager. He had dark black hair, a red shirt, with a blue jacket over it, the collar was made of white fluff that went around his neck, a pair of jeans and a pair of shoes. Lincoln could see part of a symbol just above the shirt but couldn't make it out.

"Who are you?" Lincoln asked.

"And they will keep coming after you as long as you continue to wield the keyblade."

'So they are called keyblades.' Lincoln thought. He had wondered if that was what he voice meant but there was so much going on he never really bothered with the name of them.

"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He continued ignoring Lincoln.

"Hey, what that's supposed to mean?!" Lincoln asked taking offense.

"Never mind. Now, lets see those keyblades." He said walking towards Lincoln.

"What?! There is no way your getting these!" Lincoln yelled getting in his attack position.

"All right. Have it your way." He said.

'I wonder what he will do? He doesn't even have a weapon.' Lincoln thought. So either he fought hand to hand or there is something else he doesn't know about him.

Suddenly the man spread his legs at now in a squatting position. He had one hand out flat and the other balled into a fist. To Lincoln the air felt like it was getting much cooler.

'What is he doing?' Lincoln though.

"Ice make: Swords!" He yelled. Suddenly he had two swords completely made out of ice!

"Dang it." Lincoln said.

"Lets see what your made of." The man said. He ran towards Lincoln quickly swinging both ice blades at the same time. Lincoln quickly raised his keyblades to them causing them to be in a stand off. The teenager however was obviously stronger though and quickly pushed Lincoln back. Lincoln was thrown over the stairs but was able to land on his feet after doing a back flip.

"Okay that was actually cool." Lincoln thought. He quickly rolled out of the way when the stranger tried to jump him. While the main force of the attack missed him the tip of one of the swords still hit him on the cheek.

"Hey watch the face!" He yelled. He quickly ran towards the man before doing a sliding dash. This took him by surprise if the look on his face didn't give it away. Lincoln made him just enough balance that he was able to hit the man in the gut knocking the wind out of him for a second. He noticed that there was no damage done to his clothes and he didn't see any cuts.

"Huh. So this is actually blunt to anything other than those creatures. That means I wont have to hold back." Lincoln said. He was honestly scared about what the keyblades would do to another person or something that wasn't one of those creatures. He was glad that as far as he could tell he wouldn't be able to actually to do too much harm to other people. Most likely just weaken them.

The stranger was back up one his feet still using the ice swords. "Good trick. I'd like to see you do that again." He smirked.

Lincoln didn't say anything and started the fight again. While not one to like fights like this he new this guy wasn't going to stop. He swung both keys in an uppercut the man dodging them by an inch. He then leaped forward and swung down hitting him and doing a front flip from the strength of the swings. The stranger responded by kicking Lincoln in the gut causing him to fly into a wall. But because of his small body and the kick not actually being that powerful he didn't make a crater or anything. He knocked a little dust off though. Lincoln could feel pain all over his back and gut. He quickly pulled out a potion and used. Careful to not use the powerful one not needing it.

'Resourceful. And can take a few hits. I may have been wrong about this kid. I still need to get him and the key out of here though.' The man thought.

Lincoln got up now only feeling a little numb. He still had both keys in his hands but now a tighter grip than before. Him and the stranger ran towards each other once again locking blades. While like this Lincoln realized something.

"Ummm...weren't you wearing a shirt just a minute ago?" Lincoln asked confused. It was true that the man's shirt and jacket just disappeared. Lincoln could see that the symbol was the same one Gramps had on his shirt. Only it was on him.

"Not again." The man said like it was a common occurrence. He used this to his advantage though doing a kick to a confused Lincoln at his legs. legs causing him to fall on his back. He did a back flip right before the man could do anything else.

'I need to finish this now.' The man though. He got rid of the ice swords and got into his position from earlier.

"What now?" Lincoln thought while he was to get his barrings straight from that last attack.

"Ice make: Lance!" He yelled. Suddenly multiply lances made of ice came towards Lincoln! He tried to out run them but they were too fast. Many of them just went around them since the attack is meant to take a wide area. Two of them hit Lincoln right in the gut. He felt the full blow of them. Another hit his legs making him very weak.

"That aught to do it." The man thought. He was surprised to see the boy still standing but he had a loose grip of the blades and was having trouble standing up.

"Is that -t-the best you c-can do?" He asked before passing out laying on his back. Both keyblades are still in his hand.

"Wow Gray. For a minute there I thought the kid was going to a challenge for you." A voice said. Gray turned around to see two familiar faces. One was a teenager his age. He had spiky pink hair, a white scarf with black lines, a sleeveless black vest with an orange outline, white pants tied up to his just below the knee, with a belt around the waist that also had a clothing over the pants that match the vest in color, and sandals.

The other was a little blue cat with a bag on his back that was tied around his neck making it look like he wears a bow. He also had a pair of wings but they aren't always there.

"Aye. I though he was actually going to beat you too." Oh yeah the cat talks as well.

"Where have you two been?" The man now known as Gray asked.

"Oh...we were just watching from the roof of Gramps store. I was going to fight him but I thought I'd watch and see how it turned out."

"I swear Nastsu you never change." Gray said. "Now come on. We need to get him out of the First District before more Heartless show up."

"Alright. Happy you go tell Lucy we found our other visitor." Nastsu said to the cat.

"Aye." He said before flying off.

"I hope I didn't go too hard on the kid. He actually put up more of a fight than I thought he would."

"He'll be fine. If anything we'll just give him some potions." Nastsu said picking up the white haired boy.

( **Unknown place)**

"I can't believe what happened to our home. I hope the rest of our friends and family are okay."

"I'm sure there fine Lynn. We can't be the only survivors." Clyde said trying to be optimistic. If not for himself and Lynn than at least for Lola. The poor girl has barley spoken since they arrived here in this new world. They still couldn't believe there are actually other worlds out there.

Lynn looked up at Clyde with a forced smile. "Thanks Clyde. I needed that. I still can't get over what happened though."

 **(Flash back to when they woke up on the world.)**

Once Lynn, Lola, and Clyde had looked around they saw that there was no way out out of where they were. The floating platforms of ice were to far out of reach for even Lynn to jump to. They thought they were all trapped when they heard a voice.

"Well looks like you could use some help." A man's voice said. They turned around and saw something that took everything that had shocked them before now and blew it out of the water. Right there was a tall black figure. He wasn't wearing black clothing no, his body was just pure black and stretchable. He also a red beard, flaming eye brows, and hands that looked like claws. He also had what looked like antlers coming out of his head.

This had scared Lola enough to make he hide behind Lynn and Clyde, who were both scared but wanted to protect Lola. While Lynn just gave him a stern look Clyde just gave him a half confident half nervous look.

"Yeah were a little stuck." Lynn said trying to keep her cool. What's it to you?"

"Wow hey now. There is no reason to get hostile. I am here to help you."

"Who are you?" Clyde asked.

"My name is of no importance right now. Just now that I am your only way out of here." He said.

"Hold one a sec." Lynn said. She and Clyde turned around to talk privately. "Should we trust this guy?" Lynn whispered.

"Every thing in my body says no but what choice do we have?"

"He is scary but we need to get out of here." Lola said.

The figure was just floating there waiting for an answer. "You now I'm here still here right?"

The three looked at him before all nodding at each other. "Okay. We talked and could you please get us out of here."

"Why off course. I just need one thing in return.

"What is that?" Clyde asked.

"You'll find out later. I can explain in the castle."

'We don't really have a choice do we?' Lynn thought.

"Alright we will help." She said. Lynn and Lola looked uneasy but knew Lynn was only trying to get them out.

"Good. Now just a sec." The nest thing they knew the three were at the top of the place they were trapped in. They took a magical elevator to the castle and the figure told them what they needed to now. He told them about other worlds and what happened to theirs. Needless to say they were beyond sad but they couldn't do anything about it.

"So what is this favor you need of us?"

"I will tell you in time. For now go eat and go to your rooms. I'm sure you must be tired." He said.

 **(Present time)**

"I still don't trust him guys." Lola said.

"Neither do I but he saved us. Maybe he can help us find everyone else." Clyde said.

"Well for now let's get some sleep. A lot as happened." Lynn said.

"Night guys." Lola said. 'Please be okay Lana.'

 **A/N**

 **Well it is finally here. I now you were expecting Triplets but I thought to get this chapter out. I have been with school. I had a track meet yesterday and the week before was doing a play. So if you didn't notice the anime characters are FARIY TALE !**

 **Also ThDorkMagnet is the one who came up with the lamp post falling because of Star scene.**

 **And if you haven't guessed the villain isn't Maleficent. Can you guess who it is?**

 **As for the other characters(Peanuts and Rugrats All Grown UP) they were ones that I wanted to have as worlds one of the first ones to come to my mind, mainly because the original idea for this story was supposed to be just Nickelodeon but decided to go bigger and yes I know Peanuts isn't Nickelodeon,but didn't now how else to have in the story. Sorry if the Rugrats seem out of character. It has been forever since I have seen it so I tried my best. I hope you like Lincoln's new look and the references to the actually game. Lana was going to get a new outfit two the original idea being both Lana and Lincoln would be in the store but not see each other. I scratched that idea and went with this instead.**

 **Not a whole lot else to say so to the Reviews!**

 **Gamelover41592: Glad you liked it and I thought it would be obvious.**

 **Gundamvid: Yes it does. Yes they are and it is not who you think it is.**

 **1: As you can tell they don't and glad you liked it.**

 **OmegaDelta: Thanks. And yeah making some twists.**

 **MiniFannn: Well here is a taste of it. We will find out in future chapters. Glad you like it.**

 **Guest: Was this soon enough? JK Thanks.**

 **Quest1: Glad you liked that part. And yeah Lana is a main character. I now she wasn't in mush of this one but she is.**

 **Quest: Yes they are. I take it you like that show? Thanks for the review.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Well like I said before some original characters will be in it but not many, And I actually have ideas for those three. Glad you like it so far.**

" **Thank you for the reviews! Please leave more and follow and fav. Until next time 7L13D OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7 New Friends and Reunions

**Hello everyone. For those who don't know I have a job now (my first one) so it may take me longer to post chapters. I will try to update as often as possible. Also, the same day I posted this I also posted a one-shot story called No Such Thing as Luck. It is a crossover of Phineas and Ferb and Loud House. It is in the crossover section. Please check it out. That's everything that has happened in my life so on to the story.**

 **Nastsu: Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Remember not to get too close to your computer or phone screen. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Yep...I went there Fairy Tale fans. I. Went. There.**

 **(Unknown)**

"Lola wake up." Lynn said. "Lola." She shook her little sister a little finally getting a groan from her.

"Lynn?" Lola said still groggy. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Ummu...Lola, you remember what happened right?" Lynn asked concerned for her sister. Lola's eyes went wide upon realization. Her home being destroyed, the man, if you can call him that, which helped them, Lincoln and...Lana.

"Oh man! I was hoping that was all a dream." Lola yelled.

"Afraid not sis. Trust me I wish it was."

"Where's Clyde?"

"He's still asleep. Let's wake him up and try to find a bathroom." Lola nodded before getting out of the bed. The two sisters walk to the other side of the room where Clyde is snoring.

"Hey Clydesdale. Time to get up." Lynn said with a little more force than when she woke up Lola.

"Come on Clydey." Lola said. Both girls using their nickname for him. Clyde then woke up just as groggy as Lola.

"Hey guys. You won't believe the dream I had. So, first there was this gi-" But stopped when he realized where he was. "Wait. What are you two doing here? And where is here?"

"That wasn't a dream you had Clyde. Remember?"

"Oh right." Clyde said looking disappointed. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well we need to find a bathroom. And then find our host." Lynn said. She had off course taken charge not for only being the oldest but being the most capable of protecting her sister and Lincoln's best friend. Who she considered as a friend as well. She knows many fighting styles and was of course the strongest.

"Alright." Clyde said. "Lead the way."

The three left the room looking around. The castle they were in was huge but also very dark. There were not many lights, just enough to see in fact, and the place was filthy. If it wasn't for the situation they were in Lola would have made a comment by now.

"This place gives me the creeps." Clyde said. Lola just nodded in agreement. Lynn thought so too but didn't want to admit it to the younger ones. 'I have to stay brave for these two.' She thought.

"Ahhh. My guest have woken up. I trust you slept well?" He asked.

"About as any could I guess." Lynn muttered. The beds were not the most comfortable. The host just ignored her comment.

"Good good. Now follow me. I'm sure you need something to eat." He said. The three followed him down through the many hallways and libraries.

"So what is this favor you need of us?" Lynn asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You see I need help with something I've been trying to do for years now. But before we get any further, I need to get you ready.

"For what?" Lola asked.

"For the other worlds out there." He said vaguely.

"Wait. What's at the other worlds?" Clyde asked.

"You will find out." He responded. He was starting to get annoyed with the questions. He wasn't the only one that was annoyed.

"Uhhhh...Listen here! I'm not trying to be rude here but enough of the vague answers. Just tell us already." Lynn said losing her temper.

"Calm down. I'm just making sure you are prepared before I tell you everything" he said.

"Fine." Lynn said before thinking of something. "However. We will only help you only if help us with something."

"Do I need to remind you that you agreed to do this when I saved you?" He responded. Lynn had too pause and think about it.

"Well yes. But I feel this will be a huge thing so. In exchange for us helping you, I want you to help us find our families. Since you know more about these other worlds."

The 'man' thought about it. 'This may put a little dent in my plan but none the less it will work. Besides, they won't know whether I actually look or not.' He thought.

"Hmmmmm...Okay. Out of the kindness of my heart, I will help you look for your families. Also I have an important meeting tonight with some...acquaintances and wished to not be disrupted. Now, anything else before we go eat?"

Lola raised her hand. "Yes?" He sighed.

"Where's the bathroom?" The six-year old asked.

'This will take some time.' He thought.

 **(Traverse Town: Hotel)**

"So, let me get this straight. To get rid of the Heartless in the First District you attacked an elven year-old kid with barley any battle experience when he wouldn't give you his keyblades? And here I thought Nastsu was the dumb one." Erza said to Grey. He looked like he was about to run out off the room and hide somewhere. The Keyblades were leaning against the wall waiting for their user to summon them.

"Hey. I'm not that dumb. And Igneel taught me very well thank you." Said dragon slayer said. He, Happy, Erza, and Grey were in the red room. Lucy was next door with the two girls they found. Juvia was taking care of the other guests.

"Uhhh, yeah." Grey said not sure what else to say. The next thing he knew Erza hit him on the top of the head making him barely conscious.

"You idiot! What made you think that was a good idea?! You could have injured him! And you know how the Keyblade works so why would you even ask that in the first place?" She exclaimed. Once she was done ranting she looked at Nastsu who was snickering.

"And you." She said pointing a finger at him silencing him completely. "Where were you when this happened? If I remember you and Happy were with him." Nastsu visible gulped.

"Uhhh funny story."

 **(In the next room)**

"W-where am I?" Lana asked. She looked around seeing that she was in what looked a hotel room.

"Oh, you're awake. I was afraid you would be out forever." A woman's voice said. Lana turned to see a tall woman with blond hair.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lucy. I saved you from the heartless."

"The what?"

"Those creatures that attacked you. What is your name by the way?"

"Lana. Lana Loud." She was about to ask something else when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and didn't believe her eyes! "Lily!" She exclaimed. Lily had been with Lana ever since that woman brought her to her. She eventually fell asleep on the bed with Lana.

"So that's her name. I had a feeling you knew each-other. The moment she saw you she tried to wake you up."

"She's my baby sister." Lana said happily. "I thought I wouldn't see her again." Lana was hugging her sister close not wanting to let her go. Eventually she looked at Lucy.

"How did I get here?" he asked setting Lily on her lap.

"This will take a lot of explaining."

 **(In the first room)**

Both Nastsu and Gray were on the floor barely conscious. Erza had beat up both of them for what they did and didn't do to the keyblade wielder.

"That should teach you for the next time you're in charge of a mission." She said. "Happy,' Erza said looking at the magic cat, he looked nervous, 'I want you to go check on Lucy again. See if that girl is awake." She told him. He let a breath of relief before going to the room next door.

 **(With Lana and Lucy)**

Lucy had just finished telling Lana what happened to her world when the door suddenly opened. Both looked seeing a small cat walking on two feet. Lana just stared at it in awe.

"Hey Lucy. The others wanted me to see if the-" But he didn't get to finish as he was suddenly picked up by Lana.

"OMG A TALKING CAT!" She yelled beyond amazed. True she was a reptile person but come on it was a TALKING CAT! She was practically hugging Happy to death.

"Hahahahaha!" Lucy laughed. Lily also giggled. Both found the scene cute.

"So—I take-it she is aw-wake." Happy said between breaths.

"Okay Lana you can put Happy down. You're going to choke him." Lucy said. Lana put the cat now named Happy on the bed. He thought he was safe until he felt something grab his tale. He turned his head to see Lily with a huge smile on her face while holding his tail.

"Kit-cat." Lily said.

"I can't catch a break." Happy sighed.

( **With Erza, Grey, and Nastsu)**

After Happy left they heard a high pitch squeal. 'Guess she's awake.' Erza thought. She then heard a moan from the boy.

"Hey kid you awake?" She asked the white-haired boy. The boy sat up looking at Erza. Only to him he saw someone else. He saw a dark-skinned girl his age in a purple sweater. Otherwise known as Ronnie Anne, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so." Lincoln said trying to regain his senses.

"Good. What is your name?" She asked so they could now and to make sure he didn't suffer any damage that couldn't be fixed. Lincoln was confused by the question or rather why Ronnie was asking it but was still in too much of a daze to think about it.

"Lincoln. Lincoln Loud."

"Alright Lincoln. Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it is your heart they really want. Because you wield the Keyblade." Although confused about what she was saying Lincoln could only say one thing right then.

"I'm so glad you're okay Ronnie." He said with a small smile.

Erza looked at him concerned. "Who's Ronnie? My name is Erza." She said.

"What?" Lincoln said. He blinked a couple times before finally feeling better. He looked around and saw that who he thought was Ronnie Anne was actually a grown woman.

"I think you went a little too hard on him Grey. Next time be more careful."

"Okay okay. Sorry." The man that attacked Lincoln said. He was leaning against the wall now. Nastsu was on sitting on a chair. He then noticed his keyblades next to Grey.

"The keyblades." He said.

"Yeah. We had to get those away from you to shake of those creatures. Turns out that's how they track you. Names Nastsu by the way." Nastsu said.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't last for long." Grey said. He then proceeded to grab both keyblades. "It's still hard to believe that you of all people are one of the chosen ones." He said. He swung both keys in the air both disappearing in a flash of light before appearing in Lincoln's hands.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Erza said. True she found it hard to believe that a kid, a preteen at best, was chosen for this. But she knew there was no use in complaining. Besides, from what Nastsu said this kid can fight. Although he does need a lot more experience.

"Alright. How about you guys start making some since around here. What is going on?"

 **(In the third room)**

"Okay, you know how there are many other worlds out there besides the castle and this town right?" Juvia asked Star, Marco, and Steven.

"Yeah." Star replied.

"But they're supposed to be kept secret." Marco replied.

"They were secret. Because they have never been connected. Until the Heartless attacked. That was when everything changed."

 **(With Lana)**

"So, what exactly are the Heartless?" Lana asked.

"They are creatures of darkness. Those without hearts." Lucy explained.

"Aye. They come from the darkness in people's hearts. That's what attracts them." Happy continued.

"And there is darkness in every heart." Lucy said. She felt uncomfortable telling this to a six-year-old but knew she needed to hear this.

 **(With Lincoln)**

"Hey. Have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?" Nastsu asked.

"Who?" Lincoln asked.

 **(With Star, Marco, and Steven)**

"That's right. Ansem. He studied the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Juvia explained.

"Could we see them?" Steven asked.

"I'm sorry but we don't have them. The pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Marco asked.

"Too many worlds."

"Maybe that's what the king went to do. Find the reports." Star said.

"Those were my thoughts as well." Juvia said.

"Wait.' Steven said pulling the 'camera' to him. 'First we need that key."

"That's right. The Keyblade." Juvia said.

 **(With Lana)**

"The keyblade?" Lana asked summoning hers.

"Yes. It is the key." Lucy said.

"Aye! The Heartless fear it. That's why they will keep coming after you." Happy explained as he finally got away from Lily's grasp.

 **(With Lincoln)**

"Well I didn't want these." Lincoln said at the same time as Lana in the other room.

"They Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Erza said.

"So tough luck." Grey said.

"I remember being in my hotel room….." Lincoln said when he and Lana both had the same realization.

"Wait a minute. What happened to my home, my friends…my family?" Lincoln and Lana asked at the same time.

"I honestly don't know." Grey and Lucy said.

"So what do I do know?" Lincoln asked.

"Sooner or later the Heartless will find you. You better prepare yourself." Erza said.

"I think I'm as ready as I can be." Lincoln said.

"Alright. Grey go get Lucy and Juvia. They should have the others caught up by know." Lincoln then realized something.

"Hey. Have you guys happened to see two gi-" But didn't finish because a soldier Heartless appeared in the room!

"Look out!" Nastsu said punching the Heartless with a fire fist. This sent it out the window and into the back ally-way.

Grey ran into the next room to get the others while Nastsu and Erza stayed with Lincoln.

"Lincoln, let's go!" Nastsu said jumping out the window with Erza following. Lincoln summoned the keyblades back and went out the other door.

 **(With Lana: Same time the soldier appeared.)**

"Come on. There are some other people you need to meet." Lucy said. Before they could do anything though a soldier Heartless appeared in the room! On instinct Lucy grabbed Lily and told Lana to run. They ran out to the last room where Juvia is.

Marco was just about to open the door when it was suddenly slammed open! Marco was crushed by the door while Steven, Star, and Juvia watched Lucy and Happy run out of the room with two girls.

"Lucy!" Juvia yelled.

"Was that a flying cat?" Steven asked.

"I think so. He looked so cut." Star replied. Then the door slowly closed showing a squished Marco. He got off the wall and looked at his two friends.

"I'm ok-." But didn't finish as the door slammed open again and once again crushing Marco. This time a man came through looking at Juvia.

"Did Lucy come through here?"

"Yes. She had the girls too. What happened?"

"The Heartless started attacking. Come on, we got to go." Juvia nodded before looking at Star and Steven.

"Come with us when you're ready. We might need your help." She told them.

"Alright!" Steven said. The door closed again showing Marco again with an annoyed look.

"Anyone else want to slam the door on my face?" He asked sarcastically. When nothing he happened, he smiled and was about to join Star and Steven taking one step when the door once again slammed open! This time a soldier Heartless kicked it open. Steven quickly summoned a shield and threw it at the Heartless throwing it to the room Lincoln was in.

"Oh come on!" Marco said his voice muffled by the door.

 **(In the Second District)**

"Okay, Happy take Lily to the First District. She will be save there. Lana and I will take care of the Heartless.

"Aye Lucy." She said carrying Lily. Thankfully she was light and most of the Heartless are the soldiers.

"Follow me Lana." She said. Pulling out a gate key. But before she could use it the soldiers surrounding them were all destroyed in blinding speed.

"Need some help Lucy?" A voice spoke. Lana looked up and saw a man with brownish orange hair, a red shirt with a logo she couldn't make out, a green vest, and jeans. He also had a pair of classes.

"Sure Loke. There's an extra amount of Heartless here. Could use an extra set of hands." She replied glad the he was able to help. Loke is another celestial spirit that actually looks human. But he is not only the lion spirit but also the king of the celestial spirits...who has a crush on Lucy.

 **(With Lincoln: In the ally-way.)**

"Don't bother with the small fry." Erza told the white haired boy. "Find the leader." She continued. They were surrounded by soldiers, but none were attacking.

Lincoln nodded following them to the Second District. As soon as they did Lucy, Lana, and Loke were going to the third being overwhelmed by the number of Heartless. Lincoln had however saw someone with a red cap before going around the corner.

"Lana!" He yelled. But she didn't hear him. He started to run to the direction she went when three soldiers got in his way along with a shadow. "Grrrr. Get out of My Way!" Lincoln said getting annoyed with these Heartless. He quickly did a sliding dash before jumping up doing an aerial sweep, the spinning attack in the air, knocking two of them back.

While Lincoln was fighting the Heartless on one half Star, Steven and Marco had run to the gizmo shop not seeing Lincoln because of the Heartless they were fighting. They went out the other end and to the top of the tower. By then Lincoln was going to the Third District. Steven saw a panel on the roof of the clothes store and pointed it out to his new friends.

"Hey guys. Look over there. That may lead to something." He said.

"Good idea Steven." Star said. Marco was going to protest but the two were already off, so he had no choice but to follow them.

 **(Third District)**

Lincoln ran to the railing on the upper stairs of the Third District. What he saw made almost all of his worries disappear. Right there was Lana with two other people. "Lana!" He yelled going down the stairs meeting her in the center of the district.

"Lincoln!" She yelled just as happy. When Lincoln was close enough she tackled him to the ground the two embracing each other in a hug.

"I thought I would never see you again!" They both yelled. Both had tears in their eyes, not of sadness but of joy. Lucy and Loke watched a couple feet away Lucy almost crying from the heart melting scene.

"Lucy." Loke said getting her attention. "Over there." He pointed to the other stairway where they could see soldiers appearing. Lucy looked at the other side and saw some over there as well.

"I'll get the ones on the right, you get the ones on the left." Lucy said. Loke nodded before both went to deal with the Heartless letting Lana and Lola enjoy their reunion.

"Oh right! Lily is here too." Lana told Lincoln.

"Lily! Where is she?!" Lincoln panicked his instincts taking over.

"Relax bro. She's at the First District. A flying cat named Happy took her." Lincoln just stared at her in disbelief wondering if he heard her right. "Yeah, I just heard myself." Lana said realizing how stupid that sounded out loud.

"If it wasn't for everything else that has happened I probably wouldn't believe you. And at least Lily is safe."

"I like your new outfit by the way. That sweater really fits you."

"Thanks." Lincoln said. He almost forgot about the new set of clothes.

 **(Third District: Balcony)**

Star, Steven, and Marco were on top of the Third District balcony. They had got there from the panel on the roof of the Second District. At this point they were looking for the 'key'. Marco thought maybe the balcony could give them a good view. Before the three of them could do anything two soldiers appeared one on either side of the three trapping them!

"Not these guys again!" Steven said.

"Don't worry Steven, we can handle them!" Star said charging her wand. Marco suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"No Star don't-" But he didn't finish as Star made a Narwhale blast. But because of the limited space it knocked all three of them of the balcony falling to the ground towards two expecting kids.

"And then this guy Lo-" Lana was telling Lincoln until she heard something. "Is that screaming?" Both her and Lincoln summon their keyblades before looking up at the sky...needless to say they were surprised to see three teens falling right towards them.

"This is going to hurt." Lincoln said with Lana nodding in agreement. The two tried to run out of the way but it was too late and the two siblings were crushed. A boy in a red shirt and a girl landed on Lincoln and another boy in a red sweater landed on Lana. Thankfully neither were hurt too much. It did put them in a daze though. All five were in a daze. Star, Steven, and Marco recovered first seeing the keyblades in Lincoln's and Lana's hands.

"The key!" All three yelled. At the stairway Lucy just finished taking care of the Heartless and saw that there was three other kids. She was about to run over to the five when all of a sudden huge cinder block pillars appeared from the ground keeping her from entering.

"What?! Lana! Loke! Can you hear me!?" Unfortunately Loke was trapped behind the pillars as well. In fact they covered any exit or entrance there was! A couple soldiers were on top of some of them. 

"Lucy!? What happened?" Nastsu asked with Grey, Erza, Juvia, and Happy behind them.

"Lana and her brother are trapped in there. Along with those three other kids." Lucy explained.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's bust these down. Nastsu said charging his fist with fire. He punched the wall as hard as he could causing a dust ball covering the area around his fist and further. But when the dust cleared there was not a single mark on the wall!

"What?!" Grey said.

"Great. Nastsu is the strongest one and he can't break it!" Happy said. He then noticed something about the walls. Hey guys look! The walls don't go all the way up. I bet I can just fly over them." Happy said.

"Good idea Happy." Lucy said. Happy then made his little wings and flew up to above the pillars. He went to fly over them as fast as he could only to hit an invisible wall!

"Uhhh...maybe this time." He said hitting the wall again. "This time. This time. This time!" He said hitting the wall repeatedly. When he finally stopped he had a small headache. "I can't get threw!"

"Can you at least see the kids?" Erza asked.

"Yes I can!" Happy said. But he didn't sound happy about it. "And I don't think you want to know what's going on."

"The key!" Star, Steven, and Marco said. They all then realized they were on top of someone. They quickly got up and helped the two up. They all just stare at each other in awkward silence. Lincoln was about to say something when suddenly the ground began to shake! Stone pillars blocked the exits and soldiers were on top of them. They were then surrounded by more soldiers. On instinct all of them got into a battle stance. "Guess we'll have to save the introductions for later." Lincoln said.

Lincoln started by using a sliding dash knocking one in the air. Marco ran towards it kicking it as hard as could with a three-sixty. Steven blocked two soldiers from hitting him and then use the shield to as a battering ram running forward and doing a lot of damage to the Heartless. Lana went to the closets one swinging her keyblade down and then doing her combo move. Star was blasting any that came towards her or Lana. She had missed one however getting distracted by the many soldiers attacking her. Lincoln just finished one of when he saw one heading for Lana! She had failed two notice it because she was still busy with the other one.

Without a single thought Lincoln ran as fast as he could. Fearing he would not reach her in time he threw one of his keyblades at it. He threw it with enough strength to hit the soldier and destroy it when it was two feet away from Lana. The keyblade then appeared back in his hand.

'Wow. New move I guess.' Lincoln thought. He never thought about the fact that the keyblade always comes back to him. He can use that to his advantage.

"You okay Lana?" Lincoln asked. By now all the other soldiers have either vanished or destroyed.

"Yeah I'm fine." The six-year-old said. Before they could do anything else however a giant suit of armor appeared out of nowhere! Its arms were floating where they would be connected by the shoulder. The feet were under it but also not actually connected. The body was a curved cylinder and the head was a small round circle that looks like a knight's helmet. The whole thing was purple with a hearts symbol on the main body like the soldiers.

All of a sudden Glossaryck came out of Marco's pocket on the hood. "What is going on out here?! I am trying to wright some im-" But didn't finish as he saw the giant Heartless in front of them. "And I'm out." he said going back into the pocket. Glossaryck is known for being lazy and thought the kids could handle it.

"What is that?!" Steven asked. Suddenly it moved towards him causing Steven to make a shield so he wouldn't get stepped on. Although he was holding well they could tell he was struggling. Marco had to come and pull Steven out before it broke the shield into pieces. He quickly made a new however.

"Well I can tell you it's not here to have friendly conversation." Marco said. The two then had to jump to the side to jump out of the way of the foot again. Star and Lincoln ran to them Star helping Marco and Lincoln Steven. Lana was next to her brother.

"Hmmmm. I know! We'll call it a Guard Armor!" Steven said.

"Let's just fight already." Lana said. "Although I actually like the name." The rest agreed except Lincoln, on the fighting part he likes the name too.

"Oh no. You, Lana are not fighting this thing." Lincoln said his protective side taking over. As he said that the arms started spinning around the body of the Guard Armor. Lincoln had to block it causing the arms to be completely still. Star, Steven, and Marco took over from there.

"What!? Why? Think I'll just be in the way?!" Lana said shocked at what her brother said. Just then one of the feet tried to crush both of them and Lincoln had to grab Lana and jump out of the way.

"No! The opposite actually. This thing is too dangerous for you. Make sure you stay away from it." He told her. He then did an aerial sweep at the two fists landing in front of Lana as a way to protect her.

"You're only eleven!" She protested making a shield to block the feet again. Both had fallen over to the side. Lana felt a little energy drain but not too much.

"And you're six. Your point?" As he started hitting the feet. He did a ground slam with both blades. Lana, still ignoring him did a sliding dash at the other foot continuing it with an upper cut.

"You let me fight back at home! And I saved you!" She said still fighting.

"That was different!" He defended as the feet got up before stopping at the ground.

"I just want to help!" She said. She was sad that her brother didn't want her to. They both had to run from the feet.

"Maybe another time." He said. Suddenly the whole body jumped in the air! Lincoln had to throw Lana out of the way as it came back down!

"Lincoln!" She yelled. When the pieces got back up she saw Lincoln still standing but had to use a potion. 'He can take a hit.' Lana thought. She was still going to help as well. Weather Lincoln wanted her to or not.

Star stated to send blast after blast of magic at the main body. Steven would throw his should and then catch it as it came back.

Marco would try to hit as often as possible but it hurt with it being mostly metal. None the less he kept fighting.

"Got any ideas on how to stop this?" Marco asked them.

Lincoln being the man with a plan had an idea. Destroy the hands and fists first. Then we'll go for the main body!" He said. "And Lana stay out of the fight!"

Suddenly arms and legs became separate from the rest of the body. The arms were still together and the feet were together as well but now the body was by itself.

"Alright new plan! You two, pointing to Marco and Steven, get the feet. We'll get the hands." He said looking at Star. They all nodded in agreement and went on with the battle. What none of them knew was that Lana had a plan of her own. "And I'll get the main body." She said to herself. She made sure to stay out of Lincoln's sight while getting there.

Lincoln and Star were handling the hands pretty well. Star would blast magic at them and Lincoln do his air combos like aerial sweep. Whenever the hands tried to do their own spinning attack Lincoln would either block or counter attack making the fists look like they were in a daze. They fists would also actually form fists as well and try to punch the two them. Star got hit but just barely. They were able to dodge the rest.

Marco and Steven were about the same. While it was hard for Marco to hit literal feet he was able to punch it a few times. Steven would block them whenever they would jump causing them to fall. Steven would then throw his shield at them going straight through them and then hit a wall causing it to come back to Steven after hitting them again. Marco would do many round house kicks and back sure to watch for its next attack.

Lincoln did an aerial sweep on one fists while Star sent a powerful magical blast. At the other destroying both. At the same time Steven and Marco finished the feet. Well it was more Steven but Marco did help.

"That just leave the main body you guys." Lincoln said. He found it weird how they worked as a team for meeting each other for the first time. Well...him meeting these three anyways.

"That's where I come in!" Lana said. Lincoln turned to her direction and to his horror saw Lana was fighting the main body by herself!

"Lana get away from that!" He said running towards her. The rest followed as well.

"Relax bro. All its limbs are gone. I don't think it can do much more." She had already been attacking it and it barley did anything. Lincoln however knew that it must do something when it's by itself. And to his disappointment...he was right. Lana was hitting hit multiple times but her hits weren't very effective. **(Her keyblade isn't meant for strength and she may be stronger but still one of the weakest.)**

Suddenly, as if it was done entertaining Lana the body started to spin so fast you could see the wind going around it! Lana was unfortunately too close to it and was pulled in. She tried to make a shield but the wind pulled her too fast and she took a direct hit all over! The hit made her bounce off and roll on the ground.

"Lana!" 'Your body can't take hits like that!' He thought. Lana was by no means weak but she still was a small six-year-old. Hits like that could damage her more than the rest of them.

"You guys keep it distracted. I'll go get my sister." He told the others. 'It would really help to no their names.' He thought. Lincoln quickly grabbed the High Potion he had stored for emergencies. He figured this would be as good a time as ever. He gave to the barely conscious Lana before helping her up.

"Thanks bro." She said.

"This is why I wanted you to stay out of the fight. Now if you excuse me. I need to help the others. We'll talk about this later." He could tell she would be fine now. And that she would at least recover before even thinking about joining again. Wanting to end this Lincoln thought of a new move to try. He got a good distance away before throwing both keyblades side by side. His plan was the same as earlier but with both. What happened next Lincoln, or anyone else for that matter, saw coming.

The keyblades slowly got next to each other before there was a sudden flash of light that made everyone blind for a second because of the small area and the fact that it is night. When the light faded Lincoln looked back and saw that one of his keyblades hit the Guard Armor. Wait...only one? Where did the other go?!

Lincoln called back the keyblade and was surprised at what he saw. Only one blade came back. But it wasn't either of the ones he had before. This time it looked similar to the Brothers Key but now the colors were different. The blade and handle were both sliver, the top was shaped almost like a crown and the guard was a golden color. The key chain was a rabbit head like the Brother's key as well.

'Wait...that flash. Did the blades become one?' Lincoln thought. Just by holding it he could tell this one was stronger than the other two. Deciding to worry about it later he got focused back on the Guard Armor. It was doing the spinning attack again going towards the others. The kid in the red shirt with the star on it was making a shield to cover the three of them. 'Now is my chance.' He thought. He quickly ran to the Guard Armor he did a sliding dash and then an upper cut. Either this stopped the attack or it was coincidence, either way he had its attention. Lincoln jumped up hopping to hit the head but seemed to still not jump that high. He did do his air combo, swinging down, then an upper cut, and finishing with a three-sixty spin.

Getting the idea Marco looked at Steven. Until now they were just watching shocked at what that kid, Lincoln? Could do. "I think I have an idea." Marco said. Marco quickly told Steven the plan. Steven ran a few feet away from the Guard Armor getting on one knee. Marco ran towards him as fast as he could. Steven made a shield which Marco jumped on. He was now facing the Guard Armor when he jumped off Steven giving him an extra push. It was enough for Marco to do a front flip and bring his leg down on the head. On the way down he punched it with his hand and then landed next to Star. When he did Lincoln through his keyblade again getting the final blow. The Guard Armor started to spark like it was going to explode.

"Marco that was so awesome!" Star said. She had never seen him do things like that before.

"Hehe...Thanks." He said blushing.

"Good job." Lincoln said running to him. Lana was right behind him.

"Yeah that was awesome." She said. Marco saw that the Guard Armor was still shaking looking like it was about to explode from rage.

"Steven we might need you to make another shield in a sec." Marco told the chubby boy.

"On it." Steven said. He then made a bubble around them waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly it stopped shaking and the small head just fell off. **(Insert Luan pun: I guess it couldn't stay ahead!...sorry.)** There was a light where the head was and all of them saw a giant heart come out of it flying into the sky. The body itself just slowly faded away until there was nothing left. By now Steven had put the shield bubble down with there being no obvious use for it. Lincoln's new keyblade disappeared in a flash of light. When it finished he had the two keyblades again.

"Well I did not think this is how we would find the key." Star said. Despite being the most hyper one she too was out breath.

"So wait. You guys were looking for us?" Lincoln asked referring to himself and Lana.

"Yeah pretty much." Marco said realizing how weird that sounded.

"They too have been searching for the wielder of the keyblade." Grey said. Once the Guard Armor was down the walls disappeared as well. They were surprised that these five were able to take something it down from the way Happy described it. Erza, Nastsu, Happy, Lucy, and Juvia were there as well. Lana noticed Loke wasn't there.

"Where did Loke go?" She asked.

"He had to go for now. Trust me you will see him again." Lucy said.

"You should come with us. We can see all kinds of worlds on our ship."

"I wonder if I can find Ronnie, Clyde, or the rest of my family." Lincoln said a little depressed. He was glad that he had Lana and couldn't wait to see Lily, but there were so many others that are still lost. Lana was thinking the same thing but was trying to keep a good spirit. Off course she was upset too. Not only for the reasons that Lincoln is but also because of how protective Lincoln was being. She could take care of herself.

"I'm sure we will." Star said. This caught the attention of the two siblings immediately. "Were actually looking for our families as well." Marco was wanting to say that there was a slim chance but held back his tongue. He didn't want to give them false hope but knew they needed the key to help Ortensia find the King. And to help the worlds.

"You should go with them Lincoln, as well as you Lana. Especially if you want to find your friends." Lucy said. If it was one thing that the Fairy Tale group agreed on it was to always be there for your friends and family. Of course they all treat each other as family.

Lana was actually excited jumping up and down. She wanted to go see the other worlds and find everyone. Lincoln on the other hand was still a little one the down side.

"I…guess." He said. He was really finding it hard to find anyway to be happy.

"Alright but you can't come along like that. Understand?" Star said.

"Yep. No frowning or sad faces." Steven said. Marco came up to him to play in the act.

"Yeah. You got to be funny like these two." He said.

"This ship runs on happy faces." Star said.

"Does that mean I can go?" Happy asked.

"No. You're staying here." Nastsu said playfully.

"Happy?" Lincoln said. To be honest he was anything but that. But he knew that acting like this would get him nowhere. He would try to act it if not actually get better. If not for him then for his friends and family.

While Lincoln was thinking everyone else was watching him to see how he would react. He then bent down before making the silliest face he could. His teeth were touching making a weird grin his eyes as wide as saucers. With his hair being a little messy it look funny if not a little creepy. He held it for about five seconds waiting for Lana and their new friends to react. When they didn't say anything the grin turned a confused frown. A second later all five of the kids were laughing their heads off.

"Alright. I'll join you." He said his mind convinced. Although there was one condition to talk about later.

"Steven Universe." Steven said reaching his hand out.

"Star Butterfly." She said putting hers on top of Steven's.

"Marco Diaz." He said doing the same as Star.

"Lana Loud." Lana said trying to reach the hands. When she couldn't she just got under them and touched them with her pointer finger. That made some of them giggle.

"Lincoln Loud." Lincoln said putting his hand with the rest.

"All for one and one for all." Steven said.

 **(Unknown)**

A podium with a red fiery glow could be seen in the middle in a pitch black room. Even with the glow you could only see the outlines of the people in there. On the podium was an image of Lincoln, Lana, Steven, Star, and Marco showing what they are doing at this moment.

"Those two little squirts took down that Heartless! Who would have thought it? An ominous voice said talking about Lincoln and Lana. "If you wanted me too I could easily just destroy them molecule by molecule.

"Such is the power of the keyblade." A women's voice said. "That boy's and the girl's is not their own. Although, at the rate they are going. They would probably give one of the hunters at that wretched school a run for their money."

"If the keyblade is that powerful then I may try to take it. It would be much better than what I am after at the moment." A deep raspy voice said.

"The boy's white hair makes me hate him already. Makes me think too much of my own nemeses." Another man's voice.

"Why don't we just turn him into a Heartless?" A man said. He couldn't be seen at all because his suit is already black. "That would settle things quick. It would be easier than the kids I deal with back at my world."

"And the brats' new friends were sent by the King! There basically the King's own lackey's. Also I doubt that the kids at your place are worse than mine."

"Trust me they are."

"I for once agree. We must destroy them. The other are strong in their own right but with two keyblade wielders our mission became a lot harder." A robotic voice said. Throughout the conversation you can hear him breathing. His suit is also black but you can see a few buttons on the chest plate.

"I believe all we need is patience. Treat this as a game of chess. We have to find out their weaknesses." Another robotic voice said. "We can take them out one by one."

"I think we should just burn them to crisp!" Another woman's voice said. Everyone just stared at her as if she was crazy. All of the villains started to argue when another voice spoke.

"Silence! As much as I want to have those keyblade wielders to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He yelled looking a little crazy when saying it. This the same person that has Lynn, Clyde, and Lola. "You all know we need that girl. And the boy can be very useful as well."

 **(Traverse Town: First District)**

"What do you mean I can't come?!" Lana asked looking at Lincoln. He just told he didn't want her going with him to the other worlds.

"Lana I told you it's too dangerous! Besides someone is going to have to stay with Lily." Lana was about to say something but Lincoln beat her to it. "Someone she will recognize."

"Come on Linc. You guys need my help. I'm supposed to go with you. Why else do you think I got a keyblade too?"

Lincoln sighed before kneeling down to Lana's level. "Lana….at that battle we just did I will admit you were really good." This made Lana smile but it didn't last. "But you have to be careful. You can't take an attack like that last one. You may be a lot stronger than before but you are still six. You also can't just go blindly run into a fight. You have to plan it one way or another."

"But everything turned out alright." Lana said still trying to defend herself.

"Lana you don't understand! Lincoln shouted a little too loud. He calmed down before continuing. "That attack made you fly across more than halfway the area we were in. If I…I didn't have those potions…..I don't want to think about what would have happened. I don't want to lose you. You and Lily are all we have left of our family." He said getting quieter the more he talked. He looked like he was about to cry.

Lana now didn't know what to say. She knew that Lincoln was right. She was barely able to keep her eyes open and she remembered hitting the ground at least three times before falling on her back. Lincoln could see the hurt on her face. He really wanted her to come but his older brother instincts were kicking in.

"I don't want to lose you either." She said barley above a whisper. But Lincoln was able to hear it. Without a second thought he gave Lana a hug picking the small girl up. He knew that Lana wasn't going to give up. She would probably sneak onto the ship. Lincoln over all had no chose in the matter. But he had to try.

"I guess you can come" He said in defeat. Lana's eyes went wide in surprise. "But…..you have to stay close to me at all times. Understand?" He asked putting her down. 'I hope I don't regret this.' He thought.

"Sure thing mom." She said jokingly. Before running off. Lincoln realized what she said and chased her. Marco, Star, and Steven watched the whole thing finding very touching. Steven and Star were in tears while Marco was wondering how to calm them down.

 **This was long over due. Even though I don't have a specific time for updating. So yes I know I made Lana seem a little weaker but that's for a couple reasons. 1) I didn't want her to seem to overpowered and when she first fought she was protecting Lincoln. 2)As I said before she is going to be a more magic type so strength isn't her thing.) 3)With her being the youngest and seeing what Lincoln does on a daily basis sometimes and the other members having powers or years of karate experience Lana would seem to be the weakest with Lincoln either second or third. I think he could beat Marco.**

 **Also yes I added the Kingdom Key. I wasn't originally going to have it but I remembered how important to the game it is. I then remembered the new move Lincoln has and decided to do that. So while on the topic I know it may seem early to for Lincoln to use Strike Raid but as you can see that is how he activates his power to combine them.**

 **All of Lincoln's and eventually Lana's will transform in some way. I decided on the Kingdom Key for the first two because I couldn't think of anything else and it fit. Future ones will have something related to the world they get them in.**

 **So what do our villains have planned? Unlike the first game I have 14 worlds and out of those there will be 9 (10 including the final boss) villains. I am wondering if any one can guess who they are. Although vague the things they said or the few I described are the clues. Some may not be the main villain at first. And not all of them are human of course.**

 **I think that is all for now so how about the reviews.**

 **OmegaDelta: I think this answers that.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks. And yeah I know. I don't think there will be more.**

 **1: Glad you did. I won't say anything about the villain just on the off chance some don't know who it is. Although I think I made it obvious by now. Glad you liked them added. I will have them in future chapters but not for anything outside of funny scenes. I hope you liked the battle and I'm betting you already know some of the villains.**

 **Gundamvid: Yep. I thought it would be funny. I thought someone would like Fairy Tale added. And even if Peanuts wasn't made into a show I probably would have still had it.**

 **Guest 1: Glad you likes it. I don't know specifically what that is but I am pretty sure it has to do with having more than one character with the same name. Again won't say anything about the villain.**

 **Guest: Ironically I started working on this the night you left this review. And now here it is. Hope you liked it.**

 **ThDorkMagnet: Ironically you have the longest review. Glad you liked the humor and caught the reference. You don't really need to worry about the villain. I think everyone knows. I would say stop stealing my ideas but I got this from other writers that do it. Speaking of which.**

 **Nastsu: Thanks for reading everyone.**

 **Happy: Next time!**

 **Nastsu: So do you think I'll be in it more?**

 **Happy: No I don't think we will be in it for a while.**

 **Nastsu: So what are they doing? And why can't I be a part of it.**

 **Happy: Because they are going to another world.**

 **Nastsu: Awesome! I can't wait to see it.**

 **Happy: You won't even be there! Plus I think the next chapter is going to be about them on the gummi ship.**

 **Nastsu: Well that sounds lame.**

 **Happy: Well at least wait until it comes out.**

 **Also don't forget to check out my new one shot.**


	8. Chapter 8 Gummi Ship Tales

**Hello everyone! This chapter is more or less filler but also I don't want to just skip to the next world. Instead of having the Gummi Ship fights there will be chapters like this one where it's the team training and getting to know one another. There will be some important moments but most of it is supposed to funny little adventures or even short stories of them on the ship. Also I would like to introduce a new character to the introductions. (Drum roll)...Steven Universe!**

 **Steven: Thanks. The author does not own the Loud House, SVTFOE, or me Steven Universe. Or Kingdom Hearts for that matter.**

 **So Steven how do you like doing the disclaimer?**

 **Steven: It's fun. Reminds me of that crossover episode with-**

 **Do not mention that episode!...Sorry. No offense but that was my least favorite episode. Even if it wasn't cannon.**

 **Steven: Fair enough. So what all will happen in this chapter?**

 **Lincoln: Dude he just explained it.**

 **Lana: And you're in it.**

 **Star: And just like the review ThDorkMagnet made we don't want to give spoilers. Unlike Marco.**

 **Marco: I didn't say his name! I just sneezed!**

 **Star: (In an accusing tone) That is exactly what any spoiler would say! I got my eye on you Marco Diaz!**

 **Marco: I give up. *Achoooo***

 **Star: He did it again.**

 **Steven: This was supposed to be just me you know.**

 **Just continue on to the story.**

 **(On the Gummi Ship)**

"This place looks bigger on the inside than it does on the outside." Lincoln said.

"You said it." Lana agreed.

"Come on. We'll give you too the grand tour." Steven like Ortensia,they showed them the bedrooms, the kitchen, the small living room, which Lincoln almost thought was a game room, and the training room.

"So what do you think?" Star asked.

"It's amazing! I want to especially go into the training room." Lincoln said. He realized he sounded a lot like Lynn. It made him upset for a second but he pushed back the tears thinking now was not to time. He hoped no one noticed.

"Totally awesome. Although I think this ship needs a name other than Gummi Ship." Lana said. "Why is it called that anyways?"

"No idea." Marco said.

"I like where Lana is going though." Steven said thinking for a moment. "I know! How about Excalibur."

"No that's too stone age." Lincoln said.

"How about Falcon?"

"Falcons eat reptiles. Which are my favorite pets." Lana said. She almost looked sad at the mention of her pets.

"Okay...How about Highwind." The others just look at Steven wandering where he got that name.

"Where did that idea come from?" Marco asked.

"It just came to me." Steven said. "What do you think?"

"I think it's actually a good name." Marco said.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Star agreed.

"I like it." Lana said.

"Same here." Lincoln agreed.

"Thanks guys." Steven said.

"You didn't ask for my opinion." A voice said. Glossoryack then came out of Marco's pocket looking at Steven.

"Well we thought you were asleep. Plus you barley show up so I kind of forget your even here." Steven honestly said. Glossoryack didn't know how to react and just decided to ignore the comment for now.

"I will think of how to respond to that later. Right now I believe we have some new quests you have yet to introduce me to?" He said in an accusing way.

"Yeah….who is this?" Lincoln asked. Any other time he would freak out but he was too tired. That and with everything else he is kind of getting used to the weirdness.

"He looks gross. Which I think is cool." Lana said.

"Oh right. Glossaryack this is Lana and Lincoln. Lana, Lincoln, this is my, more or less, teacher Glossarayck. He is the one that teaches me some of my magic spells."

"Cool." Lana and Lincoln said awed. They still couldn't help but be amazed.

"Speaking of which." Glossaryack said pulling a gigantic book from seemingly nowhere, "Don't think your training is cancelled Star. You and these two new friends of yours will need to learn many new magic spells."

"Wait…we can use magic?" Lincoln asked almost not sure if he heard correctly.

"Yes. Those Keyblades of yours can do many things. Did you forget about the shield….Leif was it?"

"My name is Lana. How did you get Leif?" She asked.

"Sorry I must have dozed off at the introductions. Anyways. Leif-

"Lana."

"Let me Finish! ...here can make?" He asked pointing to Lana. "For you two it's limited to just mostly elemental magic like fire and ice. Star can use many different spells but she needs to learn them anyways."

"Wait a sec. How do you know that Glossaryack? When our….home was…destroyed you didn't know what the Heartless were."

"I didn't know anything about the Heartless. But I have seen a Keyblade before."

"Really? Where?" Star asked.

"Hmmmmm…You know I can't seem to remember." He said. "I'm sure it will come back. But in the meantime I can train you to use magic."

"That sounds awesome!" Lana said.

"When will we start?" Lincoln asked.

"We will start when you are ready. Just let me know."

"Alright. I set the ship for the closet world and it's on auto pilot. So we should be able to do what we want." Steven said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Lana said.

"Same here." Star agreed.

I'll go see if what we have. Maybe I can make my super awesome nachos." Marco said the last part more to himself.

"Alright. While He is doing that how about you guys get settled in your rooms. Lincoln you will be with me and Marco. Lana will be with Star."

"Make since. You okay with that Lana?" Lincoln asked.

"That sounds like fun. With how crazy Star is it will be like having one of our sisters." Lana said. To Star and Steven she sounded happy but Lincoln noticed the almost frown on her face. He gave her a small smile that said 'we will find them.' They started to walk to the rooms continuing the conversation.

"Speaking of which. How many siblings do you have?" Star asked.

"Well including Lana and Lily, ten. All sisters." If Star and Steven had water they would probably have done spit takes.

"Ten!" They yelled.

"Yep. Ages between four and seventeen. Lily is of course the youngest. And one of them is actually Lana's twin." Lana just nodded her head. She found their reaction funny but got quiet again at the mention of Lola. "Then there are my friends too. But who are you looking for?"

"Our parents and friends." Star said. Talking about Marco as well.

'I'm looking for my dad and some close friends of mine." Steven said.

"Hopefully we can find them." Lincoln said with a small hopeful smile. They then reached the rooms and went into their respective ones.

"Meet out in about ten minutes?" Lincoln asked.

"Sounds good." Star said. Steven and Lincoln got settled in their room. Lincoln noticed there were three beds and a bathroom.

"I got to use the bathroom. Be right back." Steven said. Lincoln however wasn't paying attention thinking about everything that happened now that he could concentrate.

'I can't believe all that happened.' He thought. Thinking about some things that happened before they left Traverse Town.

 **(Flashback at Traverse Town)**

After the introductions Lincoln, Lana, and their new friends all went to the first district Lincoln unlocking the doors that led straight to it. When they got to Gramps place Lincoln practically jumped with joy when he saw Lily. Said baby was likewise happy constantly trying to say his name.

Lincoln picked her up and gave her a hug wishing that he could never put her down. "I missed you Lily." He said.

"Wincoln." She said.

"Thank you for taking her. She seems to be one of those baby's that likes to pull at people's hair." Gramps said. They could see that he was stressed. And that some of his beard has been pulled.

"Yeah sorry about that. She sometimes would pull my hair to-owe!" He said as Lily pulled his white hair.

"I see what you mean." Gramps chuckled.

"I never thought I would miss that." Lincoln said to Lily. He handed her to Lana and looked at the others. "Thank you for taking care of my sisters." He said to Lucy, Gramps, and Happy.

"No problem." Lucy said.

"Easy for you to say." Happy said. "My tail still hurts."

"So what are going to do now?" Erza asked. "I'm assuming you aren't taking her with you."

"No way!" Lincoln said. "As much as I want her to come with it will be way too dangerous to have her come." 'And Lana for that matter but I'll get to that later.' He thought. He then looked at Lucy. "I was actually hopping you wouldn't mind watching her Lucy? Lily seems to like you." Lucy looked at the baby who was staring at her now as if she knew what was going on.

Lucy looked at Lincoln with a little shock. "Oh...um-I mean..." She looked at Lily again who was giving her one of her begging looks she would use against her siblings.

"Awwwwwwww! Off course I will! How can I say no to that face?" She said giving in.

"Thank you. I will warn you she uses her diaper a lot."

"Don't worry. I mean how bad can it be?" She said. There was suddenly a strange smell in the room that Happy and Nastu noticed first since they have a heightened scene of smell.

"What smells like toxic gas?" Nastu asked.

"I think it smells worse than Nastu."

"Hey! I don't smell that bad you cat." Nastu yelled at Happy.

"That would be Lily needing a new diaper." Lincoln said.

"I'm out of here." Marco said.

"Wait for me." Star and Steven said.

"Is to late to ask someone else to take care of her?" Lucy grumbled. She looked at where her friends should be but found that only Gramps, Lincoln, Lana, and Lily were still there. The rest ran out of the shop.

'Cowards.' Lucy thought. Lucy with the help of Lincoln changed Lily's diaper as fast as they could.

"What does she eat?"

"Regular baby food. I think the smell comes from being around Lisa's chemicals. She is another sister of mine. A child prodigy."

"That sounds cool." Lucy said.

"I also thought she could play out with the other kids in the item shop. It was almost as chaotic in there as it is at my old house. I think she would like." Lincoln said. When he said that it got Lana's attention as well.

"There are other kids here?" She asked.

"Yep. Their worlds were taken by the Heartless too. They're also the ones that gave me those potions." Lincoln said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I feel bad for them." Lana said. She was glad to her that there was other kids Lily could hang out with but that almost disappeared when Lincoln mentioned the Heartless.

"I think it would be wonderful." Lucy said. As they started walking out the door.

"Yep. Is there anything else we need before we go Linc?

"Yeah about that Lana...we need to talk."

 **(Present Time)**

Lincoln then tried to tell Lana to stay with Lily but obviously that had backfired. On one hand he was glad she did come but knew there would be many dangers for her and the rest. 'She's the youngest one here. I have to protect her. She's my younger sister.' Lincoln thought.

Just then Steven came out of the bathroom. When Lincoln looked at him he thought he saw what looked like a gem on Steven's body.

"If you don't mind me asking...was that a gem I saw on you?" Lincoln asked not sure what else to say.

"Hmmm...oh yes it is." Steven said. He was thinking to himself and didn't register the question at first. "This gem is what gives me my powers. Like how Star uses magic with her wand."

"That's cool. Were you born with it?" Lincoln asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

"...Yeah you could say that. You see I'm not completely human. I'm half human half gem. The gem half comes from my mom."

"So what are gems?" Lincoln almost wished he took the question back when he saw a pained look on his new friends face.

"Well..." Steven said trying to think of how to explain. Or trying to remember what Pearl told him. "Basically gems are a race of people from my world. They actually lived on a different planet than mine. They are made of gem stones. Mine is a Rose Quarts." He said showing his gym to Lincoln. "There are others Like Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. The stones themselves are basically the heart of their body. The rest is actually just made out of light. They can actually interact with everything like humans though. I'm the one exception since I'm half human. They call themselves by the name of their stones as well." Steven then looked even more depressed than a second ago. "The three I mentioned earlier are some of the friends I'm looking for."

"Wow." Was all Lincoln could say trying to process everything he was told. He then finally realized the last thing Steven said. He motioned for Steven to sit next to him on the bed. "Sorry that's a lot to processes. But I'm sure we will find them." He said patting Steven's back.

"Thanks." Steven said trying to hold back a few tears.

"So if gems are made of light...how exactly were you born?" Lincoln asked. He had no idea how complicated the story was about to get.

"Ummm...that will be a story for another day." Steven said deciding to tell his friend the rest of his story another time.

"...Okay?" Lincoln said confused. He figured he was getting a little personal now with Steven's life but it sounded really interesting. But also really confusing. He wondered what it would be like to be in Steven's shoes.

"So what about you?"

"What?" Lincoln asked not paying attention.

"Tell me more about you. I know you have ten sisters but that's pretty much it." Lincoln realized he hasn't told his new friends a lot about himself.

"Well I'm eleven. I like playing video games and read comics, can cook, and I'm known as the man with the plan." Lincoln said.

"I like reading comics too! I play video games as well. I can also be a planer myself. I cook every now and then." Steven said. "The main difference is I'm fourteen." Lincoln chuckled.

"Looks like we actually have a lot in common." Lincoln said. "I claim the title of 'Man with a Plan' though.

"We shall see about that. Also is your hair natural or did you diy it white. No offense either way."

"None taken. My hair is natural and it comes from my grandfather pop-pop. People think I must be adopted because of it and the fact that I'm the only boy. The only problem is my hair looks just like my grandfather's, style and all. My sister Lola's hair even has the same cow like mine has. Then there is the fact that two other sisters Lynn and Luna both have freckles like mine. There are some other similarities but that's the most obvious."

"So what are your sisters like? If you don't mind me asking."

"Where do I begin?" Lincoln said. While he didn't want to think too much of his sisters, knowing it would do very little with the exception of making him even more worried, he knew he would have this conversation probably more than once.

 **(In Star and Lana's room)**

"So your actually a princess from another dimension in your world and Marco is just a normal human?" Lana asked shocked. Star just finished telling her a little about herself. Not too much. Just that she is from another dimension, a princess, her wand has been passed down through generations of her family and that she fought monsters for a living...you know the basics.

"Yep." Star said twirling her wand in her hand.

"Normally this is Lola's thing but, Eeeeeeeee! I can't believe you fight monsters! The princess part is cool too. But that is more Lola. I'm not really the princess type. You remind me a lot of Lynn and Luna though."

"What about you? Aside from your family I still don't know much about you."

"Well...I'm six, I have a twin, Lola, I like mud wrestling, animals, specifically reptiles, and the most tomboy of the all the sisters. I think it's the one thing I beat Lynn at." She said with a chuckle.

"So what are the rest of your sisters like? So far you've only said a few of their names." Star asked. Lana was hesitant at first. While her and Lincoln kept mentioning them neither had really said much about them. It was a touchy feeling for both of them. But like Lincoln she knew she would have or want to do it eventually.

"Too start there is Lori, the oldest at seventeen. She is usually commanding and always one the phone with her boyfriend Bobby. I hate it when they get all lovey dovey. It makes me want to barf sometimes. She also uses the word literally way to often." She said making gagging noises. Next is Leni. She is sixteen. She is one of the most girly ones in the family. She's also what I think people call a...dumb blond? All I now is that she is not the smartest. She does have her moments and is an expert in fashion though I'll give her that."

"She can't be that bad." Star said.

"She thinks she has a country named after her after Lincoln mentioned speaking a 'language' that she would understand. And like Lori she always uses 'like' incorrectly." Lana deadpanned.

"Okay...never mind."

"She is the kindest person however. You could never find an evil bone in her body. She would willingly do anything for our family. Even if she doesn't understand what to do at first."

"Awwww." Star responded finding what Lana said cute.

"Next at fifteen is Luna. The, as she would say it, the rock star of the family. She plays all sorts of instruments. She is the loudest of us all. She is somewhat a tomboy having her hair cut short but she doesn't like to get dirty in the mud. Her music is really good though. Next is the one that is known as the 'evil' one on a certain holiday. Luan is fourteen. She is a huge prankster. She makes really bad puns, although Lana would be lying if she said she wouldn't want to hear them now. 'She pranks everyone everyday and its all out war on April Fools day. We once tried to use actors that looked like us and that didn't even work."

"I feel like we would get along." Star said knowing how she can be a little crazy.

"Then there is Lynn at thirteen. She is the youngest of the five oldest sisters, likes sports and can be over the top when it comes to winning. There isn't a whole lot else to say."

" Next is Lincoln. He is the middle child, sole brother, likes video games, comics, cartoons, he sadly never really likes to mud wrestle. He is generally the peace keeper of the family. He always stops fights between me and Lola. I would go into more detail but I'm sure you will find out more about him yourself."

"Then there is Lucy. She is eight. She loves anything spooky and mysterious and she herself is both. She is a goth, likes to wright poems, and is probably the only one whose secrets are actually still kept secret. She will always appear out of nowhere and scare who ever was in the room. Sometimes it's on purpose. But other times it's because she is not always noticed at first. She is the opposite of Luna in terms of noise. She is actually the quietest of us. She usually likes to hide in the dark so she isn't always noticed at first."

"I kinda feel bad for her." Star said.

"It's gotten better than before. Although I think Lincoln is the only one who can actually tell when she enters a room right now. When shes not doing it on purpose of course."

"Well that's good...I quess."

"Then there's me and Lola. I'm older than Lola by two minutes. Lola is the exact opposite of me. She hates getting dirty, most of my pets, likes all things girly, she is worse than Leni, and even does princess pageants. Which I think are stupid."

 **(With Lola, Lynn, and Clyde)**

Lynn, Lola and Clyde were eating dinner still not sure what all was going on. The person that saved them ha a meeting with some _interesting_ people but they had barley seen him since. It was quiet until Lola felt a chill down her spine making her squirm.

"You okay?" Lynn asked noticing the movement almost immediately.

"I felt a disturbance in the universe. I think someone just called my pageants stupid." She said shivering again.

"Right and next your going to say Lana is more tomboy than me." Lynn joked to make her fell better. Suddenly Lynn got chills down her spine. "I think I just gave myself goosebumps."

"Well this wasn't completely random and unnecessary." Clyde said. He was glad something broke the silence though.

 **(Back on the gummi ship)**

So you and Lola are complete opposites? How did you get along?" Star asked.

"We have a few things in common like joining the Blue Bell Scouts and off course just being twins."

"Good point."

"The last two are Lisa and Lily. You already now Lily so that leaves Lisa. She is a genius. She can do math, science, does the older sisters homework from time to time and has a Nobel Peace Prize. Whatever that is. She usually says things I don't understand."

"Wait...how old is she?" Star asked.

"Four." Lana said as if it was common.

"Okay your family sounds awesome! I hope we can find them." Star sounded happy but Lana could sense a little sadness in her voice.

"I hope we find yours too." She said.

"Thanks." Star said picking up Lana and giving the much smaller girl a hug.

"Do not expect me to let you do this often." She warned.

"You know that only makes you cuter right."

"Why are you saying I'm the cute one when there are three guys on this ship? Surly you think they are cute." That alone seemed to make Star freeze. Just then a thought crossed Lana's mind. "On a totally not related topic. Do you find Lincoln cute? And what are thoughts about Marco? You two are from the same world." She asked with a smirk similar to Lola's when they thought Lincoln had a girlfriend.(AKA the shipping smirk.) Star just blushed becoming redder than Marco's sweater.

"How about we talk about something else?" Star quickly said.

 **(Back to Lincoln and Steven)**

"Wow. And you thought you had a lot to process." Steven said. Lincoln had just telling him about all of his sisters.

"Yeah. I don't know which is more." Lincoln chuckled.

"Did you remember to get those potions before we left?" Steven asked. The thought suddenly just came to him.

"Yep. Lana, Star and I got them."

"What took you guys so long? You were in there for ever."

"Funny story..."

( **Another flashback at Traverse Town)**

Lincoln, Lily, Star, and Lana are in the Item Shop talking to the others. Well Star and Lincoln were. Lana was playing with Charlie Brown's dog Snoopy and his friend Woodstock. She was glad to see some animals to play with. Lily was sitting on the counter next to Sally and Linus.

"We need probably fifty potions and a couple Hi Potions. I'm not sure when we will be back." Lincoln said. Handing Lucy what money he had left. He found some in the town here and there. Star gave some as well and they had just enough.

"So you are all leaving?" Sally asked.

"...Yes we are Sally. But don't worry we will be back. In the meantime my baby sister Lily will be hanging out with you." Said baby was trying to fight Linus for his blanket.

"Blankie!" She said. She had her own but off course it was lost with her home. Lily doesn't completely understand what all is happening either. In some ways the others were jealous the main thing she was worried about was getting a blanket. She was worried about her siblings as well but she is not sure what to think or do.

"This is my blanket. Lincoln if you don't mind can you stop your sister? I like her and all but I don't want the blanket to tear."

"Oh come on Linus." Tommy said. "Just let Lily have the blanket. She just went through a lot." Lincoln was still trying to grab Lily away from the blanket but every time he tried to pick her up she would bite his hand. 'Great. She's going through her teething phase. I always wondered when that would start." Lincoln thought.

Linus though was starting to have second thoughts. He realized Lily did basically have nothing but her two siblings and they were leaving soon. From what he understood Lucy (The older one) would be taking care of her. He was willing to bet Natsu would help. He gave in and handed the huge blanket to Lily.

"Here you go Lily. I think you need this more than I do."

"Ank you." She said giving Linus a hug.

"Awwwwww." Everyone in the room said.

"Sorry Linus." Lincoln said still rubbing his hands.

"it's fine. I'm sure we can find her a new one to switch it with. I have a feeling she will be with us often."

"She could be my little sister!" Sally said picking up Lily. "We already have blond hair."

"Just remember that she is my sister." Lana said jokingly. Neither her nor Lincoln really minded what Sally said since she is really young and because Lily will probably see these kids as siblings since she will basically live with them for who knows how long. They both hoped that they will be able to see the youngest sibling grow.

"Thanks again for the potions. And for helping watch Lily." Lincoln said. Lana nodded. Once they left Kimi looked at the rest of the group.

"So does anyone here actually know how to take care of a baby?" She asked nervously. The rest shook their heads.

 **(Present time)**

"What were you and Marco doing anyways?

"Oh. Nastu and Grey giving us some money for the other worlds we will go to. And of course reminding us not to tell people that we are from other worlds."

"Well if the other worlds are like ours then we should be fine. I mean we would fit in. Now if we had say a human like duck or dog that might raise questions." Steven looked at him puzzled.

"Where did you get that comparison?"

"Oh right. I didn't tell you what happened after we got the potions. Well you see..."

 **Yet another Flashback (I swear this is the last on)**

Lana had run off with Snoopy who wanted to play more. So Star and Lincoln were by themselves.

"You know I've really wanted to try something since we got here." Star said pulling out what looked like an ordinary pair of scissors to Lincoln.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Do you know what these are?" Star asked holding the scissors in front of Lincoln's face.

"Umm...a pair of scissors?" He said not sure if he should be scared for his life.

"Wrong!" Star said her face now taking the place of the scissors. If she wasn't so focused on her plan she would have seen Lincoln blush. Only Ronnie Anne ever got this close to him and unfortunately for him Star isn't really good with personal space.

"These are dimensional scissors. They let you go to different dimensions." Star said backing up a couple steps.

"That actually sounds really cool." Lincoln said able to breath now.

"I was thinking about what other kind of dimensions there are for this world."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't worry. I use these guys almost everyday. You and me can just go through for like a minute and come back."

"...Okay. Only because you got me really curious now."

Star then opened the scissors and made a literal whole in the space time continuum.

"I guess you come from a world with lots of magic." Lincoln said stating it more than guessing.

"Well now that you mention it I'm actually a princess from another another dimension." Star said before jumping in the portal.

"Oh is that a-Wait what!?" Lincoln asked before an arm reached out and grabbed him. He was suddenly pulled through the portal and now standing next to Star. The portal then closed causing Lincoln to jump.

Lincoln was expecting to see a very different place. With it being another dimension there could be any possibility. So imagine his surprise when where they were...look exactly the same?

"I'll admit I was expecting something completely different." Lincoln said.

"Same here." Star agreed. "I mean it's all the same. The bricks, the lamp post, the shops, those human like dog and duck, and-"

"Wait. Human like dog and duck?" Lincoln asked. He looked over and saw that there was in fact a dog and duck walking on two legs. The duck was about as tall as a young child and the dog as as tall as an average adult. Both were wearing what looked like royal clothes. The dog noticed them and walked over the duck following.

"Why hello there." The dog said. Lincoln almost fainted when he spoke. Star as seen many weird things before but even she seemed a little shocked.

"Um...oh-hi." Lincoln said.

"Good...evening?" Star said not sure exactly what time it was. It seemed to be always night in this world.

"Would you happen to know where a man named Leon is?" The duck asked. He voice was so raspy however he they barley understood him.

"Uh-no sorry." Star said.

"Well thanks anyways. Ye-Yuck." The dog responded. They then walked off the other people around seeming not to think anything of them.

"Well that was weird." Lincoln said getting over his shock.

"Trust me I've seen weirder." Star said.

"As much as I want explore this place seems to be more or less the same. I think we should head back."

"Yeah your right." Star said grabbing the scissors again. "I would like to look around more as well but we should go." She opened the portal jumping in. Lincoln then walked through this time but for a second thought he saw a boy come around the corner of the same ally he ended up in when he first got to the town. He didn't see much aside from the brown spiky hair.

"What happened to my islands?" The young boy asked.

Once they got back the others asked where they were. Star said they would explain later. They all made sure they had their things and headed to the ship. Steven told them once they went out the doors that lead into the town that they would actually be beamed by a transporter. Lana could barley hold her excitement.

"Be safe you five." Erza said.

"Don't forget to come back and visit. And maybe you can let me come some time." Happy said.

"I'll make sure Lily stay's safe." Lucy said holding said baby.

You will always have a home here." Juvia said.

"Stay hot. And I hope you find your family." Natsu said.

"Can't wait to hear about your adventures." Grey said.

"And Lincoln, Lana." Gramps said. He came outside to say goodbye as well. The two looked at the small man wondering what he was going to say. "May your heart be your guiding key." He said.

"What does that mean?" Lincoln asked confused. Lana was as well.

"That will be something you will need to learn on your own." The two keyblade wielders nodded before walking out the door.

 **(Present time...again)**

Lincoln and Lana were both still confused by the last thing Gramps said before they had left.

"So you and Star went to another dimension that was the same as the this one but there was a human like dog and duck?" Steven asked.

"Yep. I still can't get that out of my head. The weird thing though was the duck wore a shirt but doesn't even wear pants."

"They almost sound like cartoon characters."

"Time to eat!" Marco said. Yelling from the kitchen. The others all came out of the rooms and into the living room where Marco put the food.

"I made some of my famous nachos. Which I'm sure you will all like. And warmed up some hotdogs because I wasn't sure what else to make." He said. Everyone quickly grabbed a plate and got what they could.

"Wow. Marco these are amazing!" Lincoln, Lana, and Steven all said.

"Glad you like it." Marco said proud of himself.

"Yeah these hotdogs are good. What did you do?" Star asked in a joking manner.

"You now they were talking about the nachos Star."

"Maybe...or maybe not." Marco was getting annoyed but decided that it wasn't worth it.

"So by the way." Marco asked looking at Lincoln. "What is your family like Lincoln?"

'Here we go again.' Lincoln thought.

 **(Unknown)**

"So what are we doing here again?" Clyde asked. Him, Lynn, and Lola were in what looks like some kind of throne room. It had a hallway and then ended with a wide area that formed a circular room. Black vines seemed to cover the walls.

"That guy said he had something important to tell us." Lynn said. "Hopefully that means we will get some answers."

"I still have a bad felling about him." Lola said.

"Well allow me to put those feeling to rest." A familiar voice said. The man came in leaving the door open.

"Took you long enough." Lynn snapped.

"So what is it you want to tell us?" Clyde said ignoring Lynn's comment.

"I wanted to tell you I know how to help you find your families."

"Really!? How?" Lynn said her mood changing instantly.

"Well I believe that they have been scattered around the different worlds. I can make it possible for you to travel to them..."

"But?" Lola asked. Being a master at deceit she knew there was something else.

"You catch on fast young one. The one problem is that many of the worlds are dangerous. I want to train you to help defend yourself s."

"From what?" Clyde asked.

"Creatures known as the heartless. They attack many of the worlds. Some stronger than others. If you want to find your family you will need to learn how to fight. And not just some kind of hand to hand combat. But with these." He held out the palm of his hand. An image suddenly appeared above it showing to a weird blade. To Lola and Clyde it reminded them of those swords that Lincoln and Lana used. Lynn never saw it so she was confused. It was sliver blade with a yellow hand guard. It had a key chain and the top was shaped like a crown.

"What is it?" Lynn asked.

"A powerful weapon known as the keyblade. It will grant you the strength you need. And this is just one of many forms."

"And what happens if we say no?" Lola asked. Still skeptical

"Well not that I think you would...but basically I would not allow you to leave here. But only because it his too dangerous."

"Give us just a second." Lynn said dragging Lola and Clyde. "So before we do anything, what do you two think?"

"I think we should take it. That blade looks similar to what Lincoln used when our world was destroyed. Same for Lana." Clyde said.

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked.

"Ummmm...we'll explain later. For now know that blade actually is very effective." Clyde said. He forgot Lynn wasn't there for the whole thing. 'Now that I think about it. Where was Lynn and Ronnie? Both disappeared when the whole thing started.' Clyde thought.

"Well you got me convinced." Lynn agreed.

"What do you think Lola?" Clyde asked.

"I still don't completely trust him. But at this point I'm willing to do anything to find our families." All three nodded at each other before turning back to their host.

"We accept your offer." Lynn said. The moment she said that there was a sudden wing burst that slammed the door shut! They were now trapped.

"Good. Then let us get started."

 **(Gummi Ship)**

" _Hello! Hey anybody here?!" Lana said. She was walking in what seemed to be an endless void of darkness._ Below her the ground rippled like water with every step she took. She could also see her reflection. _"Hello. Lincoln. Lola. Lynn." She yelled hoping someone would show. 'What is this place?' She thought._

" _Hey Lana!" A voice called out._

 _'Is-that...it can't be.' Lana thought._

 _Suddenly a light appeared a few feet from Lana. It almost blinded her but she headed towards it feeling safer the closer she got to it._

" _Hey Lana you ready?" Lola's voice said again._

" _Wait for me!" She yelled stepping through the light._

 _The moment she did she was no longer in the empty void. Instead she was back at the beach her family was at. Her parents, sisters, brother, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and even Darcy was there. They all looked happy._

 _'There all here...wait...why would I think that?' She thought._

" _Hey where were you Lana?" Lynn asked._

" _At the bathroom." She said without a second thought._

" _Well come on it's time to try out the rafts." Lincoln told her._

" _Oh yeah. I bet ours will win." She said._

" _Race to ours." Luna said. She, Luan, Lincoln, Ronnie, Lana and even Lucy all ran to there raft. Despite her small size Lana was surprisingly in first place. Lincoln was actually right behind her._

" _Yes I win!" Lana said. She turned around to see Lincoln...but no one else came._

" _Good job Lana." Lincoln said._

" _Thanks. But where is everyone else?"_

 _Suddenly the sky became black, the wind picked up sending sending chills down her body. She looked at Lincoln now standing in front of Lynn. But for some reason she couldn't hear them. Suddenly Lynn was engulfed in darkness. Lincoln tried to reach for but was too late. There was a flash of light and Suddenly Lincoln had the first keylade she saw him with. 'So this is how he got his keyblade?' She thought. She then noticed Lincoln started to run through the forest. She quickly followed him not sure what else to do._

 _When she caught up Lincoln the keyblade and used it to unlock a door to a cave. When she followed and she saw that Ronnie Anne was in the cave. Again nothing could be heard._

 _'What is going on. Is this what happened to Lincoln?' She thought._

 _Suddenly the wind picked up causing Lincoln to fly out. There was a flash and suddenly Lana was in the void again. She looked around and saw that now her family and friends were there. They were all in a circle surrounding her and Lincoln who was standing next to her._

" _What is going on?" Lana asked. None of them responded however. Suddenly the Heartless, specifically shadows, came from the ground! Because of how dark it was they couldn't be seen even if you looked for them._

 _Lana quickly summoned her keyblade and Lincoln summoned both of his. She thought they would go after them but instead went after all of their family and friends! She noticed that a lot went to Leni and Ronnie._

" _Lana! A little help please." Lincoln said. He was trying to get in front of the shadows to protect their family members. For some reason she noticed that very few attacked Lynn, Clyde, and Lola who were standing next to each other. Lana got out of her daze and went to the opposite side of the circle. She quickly got most of them being surprisingly weak. But what was lost in strength they gained in numbers._

 _Her and Lincoln were severely outnumbered. Both would have to quickly go stop any that got to close to someone._

 _'Why aren't they running?' Lana thought. They were just standing there. Like this was some kind of game. See how long you can keep these things from hitting us._

 _Lana did a sliding dash to get some that tried to get Lucy who was holding Lily. 'Just like during the battle.' She thought. Referring to the battle against the giant Heartless at their home._

 _When she got to those shadows though it left Lola, Lynn, and Clyde wide opened. All three were hit at once! She was expecting them to scream but instead they just disappeared into the darkness!_

" _Noooooo!" Lana yelled._

 _She turned to Lincoln and saw he was over run. She noticed that Ronnie and Leni were missing and many of the others were about to share the same fate. She wanted to help him but knew if she left many of the others would be left unprotected. While deciding what to do three of the shadows tried to jump at her. She looked up as the closet one was just inches from her face! She was about to swing her keyblade when out of nowhere one of Lincoln's blade went straight through all three! She looked and saw he was still fighting with the other holding of the shadows._

 _'How can I protect my family if I can't protect my self?' She thought. Then, as if on cue, many of the shadows charged at the last of the family members. They were all just surrounded by the darkness. She looked at her parents before they too disappeared. She noticed that Lincoln had somehow managed to grab Lily._

 _The three were the only ones left._

" _Lincoln we have to find them." Lana said._

" _No Lana. You will stay and watch Lily. I will save them." As he says this Lincoln handed Lily to her. The baby was surprisingly quiet._

" _But I want to help."_

" _You will only be in the way." Lincoln's voice suddenly became dark making it where Lana barley recognized it. His words still stung her though._

" _But I wa-no can help."_

 _Just then the scene once again changed. Lana was in the Third District of Traverse Town...and right in front of her was the Guard Armor. She suddenly became frozen with fear. She moved her head and saw that no one else was around. No Lincoln, Star, Steven, or even Marco!_

" _Who cares...I-I can take care of you m-m-myself." She tried to convince the Heartless. But even she didn't believe her own words._

 _She summoned her keyblade and got in her battle stance. What happened next she did not expect. A dark pool suddenly came from under her. Dark claws grabbed her ankles and then started to drag her into the ground the Guard Armor just watching._

" _Somebody help me! Anyone!" She yelled right before the darkness took over._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lana yelled. She was laying on her bed in her new room with Star. After dinner they all agreed that they had enough for one day and decided to rest. Lincoln told Glossaryck that they would start their magic training another time.

Without thinking Lana jumped out of her bed and ran out of the room. Star suddenly woke up from the noise and caught a glimpse of Lana before the door closed.

"Lana?" She asked sleepily.

Lana ran straight into the room Lincoln was in glad it was not locked. She ran into the middle and almost immediately found Lincoln his hair making him easy to find. She quickly got on top of the bed and tried to wake Lincoln.

"Lincoln. Lincoln. Lincoln wake up." She said getting slightly louder each time. Lincoln finally woke up but still very drowsy.

"Lana? What are you doing in here? It's still early...I think." They didn't have any real way to tell time while in space.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

When Lincoln heard this he was fully awake and looked at his sister. Now that he was more focused he could see a pure look of terror in her eyes. He looked up and saw that Marco and Steven were awake and Star just walked in looking for her new roommate.

"Can you give us a minute?" Lincoln said. It was more a demand than a request but they still nodded their heads and walked out the room. Lincoln knew Lana had nightmares from time to time. But back then she had Lori to run to. Now it was his job. Not that he didn't mind.

"Lana if you don't mind me asking what was your nightmare?" Lincoln could see tears in his sisters eyes. It pained him to see her like this. 'Maybe it was a good thing she came.' He thought.

"I-I-I saweveryonedisapearandwewereattackedbythoseshadowsand-"

"Lana! Calm down. Your speaking way to fast. Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened. You don't have to go into too much detail." He said rubbing her back to comfort her.

Lana then quickly told him most of her dream leaving out the part about talking to him. Saying Lincoln was shocked was an understatement. The more Lana had told the more she had started to cry. 'No one, especially someone like Lana should have to go through this.' He thought.

"It's okay Lana it was just a dream." Lincoln said hugging her.

"B-but what if it wasn't? I saw things that happened I wasn't even around for. I saw everyone disappear Lincoln. All of them."

Lincoln was not sure what to say at first but soon had an answer. "Lana you can't think that. Our friends and family are out there. Alive and well. We already have Lily back safe and sound. We can't give up on any of them. As long as there is hope, we will find them." While Lana stopped crying and it was now barley a sniffle, she was obviously still upset. Which was understandable.

"Lincoln...promise me you won't go away or disappear. Promise you won't leave me alone."

Lincoln thought this was serious already but now knew that it was worse than he thought. He is the only older sibling left and right now the only other sibling Lana has. If anything were to happen to him...Lana would be all alone. They still had Lily but knew Lana would need the other siblings as much as he does. He hugged her again tears forming in his own eyes.

"I promise Lana. I won't disappear and I won't go away. I will always watch over you." Lana seemed to calm down more and had a half smile on her. As much as she wanted to prove to Lincoln that she could take care of herself, she knew she needed him more now than ever as well. "Join me if you want. I don't now about you but I could use some more sleep. And don't worry, I will protect you." He told her. Lana got under the blanket with him and the two quickly went to sleep.

Star, Steven, and Marco kept the door opened wide enough hear the conversation. All three were shocked at what they heard and were all teary eyed. They were glad that Lincoln is such a good brother but feel sympathetic for the both of them. They are the youngest in the group and by far Lana the most vulnerable. All three made a promise to themselves that they would help not only protect Lana, but Lincoln too.

 **It's finally done. Sorry this took so long everybody. I was writing this and the next chapter of Mimickers which is almost done I promise. This is actually a little longer than I thought it would be. A lot of the flash back parts are scenes that were going to be in the last chapter but didn't now where to put or forgot. I hope you liked all the subtle references to one of my stories and to the actually game. Also the nightmare Lana had and what happened afterward was an idea given to me by Gundamvid. Shout out for Him/Her and please check Gundamvid's stories. Gundmvid as well as Unity123, 1 and of course ThDorkMagnet have all helped me with this or other stories of mine so I would like to thank you. Please check out their stories...those that have some that is. No offense to anyone. The conversation between Lincoln and Lana after the dream was almost word for word as well. I tried to keep it the same while also expanding it. The dream itself was about the same but I did make changes to that as well. The Guard Armor was added to the dream based of an idea by 1 as well. Again thank you all. Also the day before today (June Fifth) was my birthday! (June Fourth) I'm now 17 years old! I didn't plan to update on my birthday...it just happened. Also I will have some moments between Star and Lincoln like this chapter had but I'm doing the Starco ship. I think it is funny to Lincoln x Star and it was a request of my first review by 364wii so I feel this is the least I can do.**

 **Steven: Happy Birthday! And now to the reviews. We got a lot this time.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you and yep. Don't forget that there may be other characters though.**

 **OmegaDelta: Thank you and we shall find out.**

 **onepieceranger123: It has! I found this funny and thank you. Glad you liked it.**

 **1: Thank you. I wont spoil anything but I will say good guesses. And the whole thing about Lana will be more or less what happened.**

 **Gundamvid: Yes they are. Glad you liked that part.**

 **Mimecaft dude 1: Thanks for both. Also thank you for the review on my No Such Thing As Luck one shot. I thought it wouldn't get any reviews so thank you.**

 **As well as the quest who also reviewed that story. Let me now if you saw this please.**

 **Guest: I wont lie I laughed my head off when I saw this one. Thank you so much.**

 **MinniFannn: Thanks and I wont say. No spoilers. And yes I can't wait.**

 **Guest 1: I thought so and thanks. I'm trying to get as close as possibly but I realized I forgot something about Ronnie Anne. I will say it has to do with a certain necklaces Kairi has. And yes they will.**

 **DJTimmer: No spoilers! (Sorry I watched Coco for the first time yesterday.) JK**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you. I will leave it all a mystery. Also who is Piedmon?**

 **ThDorkMagnet: Thank you. I found that funny. Also No Spoilers!**

 **Well that's all. Thank you again for all that have read this so far and for those that have helped me. I honestly don't think I would be this far without it. Also if anyone that happens to draw on Deviantart or something like that and wants to do fan art of this please feel free to do so. Just make sure you mention where you got it from. I would do it myself but I'm not much of a drawer. Have a good summer for those out of school.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Four Nations

**Hey everyone. Did you miss me?**

 ***Cricket* *Cricket***

 **I'll take that as a yes. Well here is the newest chapter of Loud Hearts. Our heroes will be seeing the first new world aside from Traverse Town. I wanted to do something big for this and there were a couple that I had trouble deciding to do first. I eventually decided to go with this one cause why not? I won't say it because I believe the title was vague enough to leave you all puzzled. Also I went back and changed some grammar mistakes on some chapters and one Chapter 4 I added a little bit to the scene with Ronnie and Lincoln in the cave. Not much. So you don't have to go back Lincoln noticed Ronnie wearing a necklace and she explained it's the only thing left from where she lived before Royal Woods. For those that have played KH1 and Birth By Sleep will know that it's kind of important.**

 **Marco: Can we just get this story started already? I mean they waited enough as it is with this and your other stories.**

 **I'm doing it right now. What are you complaining about?**

 **Star: We want to see the new world. Are there pirates, ninjas, people that move things with their minds?!**

 **Wow wow calm down Star! I wont say. I will say that you will like this place.**

 **Star: Fine make me wait. It will be useless anyways. By the time you update this KH3 will finally be out.**

 **Hey I haven't been that slow.**

 **Marco: No but you could up your game a little.**

 **I guess your right.**

 **Steven: Yeah. I mean what happened to Lincoln Universe.**

 **I actually posted the second chapter recently. The Lincoln from that story was excited to be back.**

 **Lincoln: Well It's my turn to take the spotlight now.**

 **Lana: Oh Lincoln your so funny. We all now this story is going to focus more on me.**

 **Lincoln: Sure Lana sure.**

 **Lana: It is!**

 **I'll just do the intro. I don't own the LH SU or SVTFOE or the show in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **(Gummi Ship)**

"Fire!" Lincoln yelled pointing brother's key (holding it with both hands) at a target. Sadly nothing came out of the blade as expected. "Dang it. That's the fifth time and still nothing!" He yelled. Him and the rest of the team are in the training room. Lincoln, Star and Lana are practicing magic while Marco and Steven are doing some combat training with each other.

"Don't worry Lincoln. It's kind of expected that magic wouldn't come to you so easily." Star said.

"Right you are Star." Glossaryack said. "It takes concentration and energy to do these spells."

"But Star can do magic easily." Lana said who was also having trouble with her spell. Which was an ice spell. She was sure that one time she actually saw ice coming out of the blade before it disappeared. She moved some hair off of her face that wouldn't stay behind her ears. Her pony tails were long gone so right now her hair was down, and she did not like it.

"I'm actually still learning. When I first got my wand I...maybe—sorta...set my kingdom on fire." She said sheepishly.

"You do have more control over that now...right?" Lincoln asked.

"Eh, more or less." Star said. Swinging her wand between her hands. Suddenly it shot a ball of fire right at Marco! He was so focused with his fight with Steven he didn't even notice the fireball just barley missing him...but not his hood. It just grazed the bottom of it causing it to catch fire! The ball itself hit the wall just leaving a burn mark on it.

Marco suddenly stopped when he felt the sudden heat. "Does any one else smell something burning?" He asked. Steven just pointed behind him with shock clearly in his eyes. Marco looked behind him just able to see some smoke from the flame on his hood.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Marco screamed like a little girl. Not thinking straight he started running like crazy yelling the whole time. Star started chasing him to help put the fire out but couldn't keep up. Marco could run fast when he needs to. The others just watch in amusement. He bumped into one of the dummy's falling on top of it. He then quickly rolled over it remembering the drill he was taught for as long as he could remember.

Star got to him and picked him up when he should have been done. There was still some smoke but the fire was gone. Unfortunately so was about half of the hood was gone too. Marco took it off looking at the damage.

"Star! You need to be more careful! This is my last hoodie!" He said.

"Sorry Marco. I didn't mean for that to happen." Star said truly sorry. "But look at the bright side. This could have been a whole lot worse." After she said that she poked the sweater causing it to suddenly turn to a pile of ash.

Marco's eyes went wide it surprise. You could tell he was trying not to get to angry.

"Oops." Was all Star could say.

"Great." Marco said with a sigh. "Where am I going to get a new red hoodie?" He asked deciding not to direct his anger at Star or anyone knowing it wouldn't be worth it.

"Maybe the next world we go to will have something." Steven suggested.

"Hmmm...maybe." Marco agreed. Suddenly Star got an idea.

"I have a better idea. I could use my magic to make everyone new clothes." She suggested.

"You do remember your the one that set his on fire right?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry. I'll just practice on my self a little bit before testing it on you guys. Glossaryack I will need your help." She said grabbing the floating magical being.

 **(Unknown)**

"Ow!" Lynn yelled. She was just scratched by a heartless that she was fighting with her new keyblade. The heartless was nothing but a dark ball with yellow eyes and a mouth with sharp teeth. It also had what looked like antennas at three different spots.

Her keyblade is curved looking like a pirate sword in shape. The outside was blunt while the inside was jagged. It was mostly dark red with with a dark blue, almost black, color pattern. The top half is the blue and bottom half red. The hilt is red with a black handle and a key chain with a football at the end. She has also changed her outfit. She now wears a black and red sleeveless jersey(She tore of the sleeves herself) with a gray x going through the center. She has black shorts and red shoes. Her hair is also a little shorter but still kept in a ponytail. She also wears a small red sleeveless jacket with a hood and a couple zippers.

She quickly got back to her fighting stance holding the blade over her head with right hand and her left held out in front of her. **(She basically uses Riku's fighting style for those who have played the game.)** She quickly charged back sending a powerful swing right through the center destroying it instantly. She smiled at her small victory in her training.

"You okay Lynn?" Lola asked. She had jumped down next to her sister barley dodging an attack from a heartless like the one Lynn was fighting.

"I'm fine Lola. Just a scratch." Lynn told her. It was more than a scratch but she knew she could handle it. She didn't want Lola to worry. Speaking of Lola she had a keyblade of her own. It was a pink blade with the edge in the shape of a crown. The edges of the crown are shaped like diamonds with sharp points. The guard and handle are a dark purple and the key chain has a pink crown at the end. Lola also has a new outfit. She has a pink hood with a zipper on both sides of the lower half and a purple x across the middle. She wears light purple shorts and a pair of pink shoes so bright they look like there diamonds. She had to get rid of her gown since she tripped over it too much at the start of their training. Her hair is now cut down to shoulder length with a few spikes at the end. She didn't want to cut her hair but was told she had to. And she had to be honest, it wasn't actually that bad. She jumped up in the air swinging her keyblade straight through the whole body of the heartless. She holds her keyblade in a backhanded style similar to Lana.

"Good job you two." Clyde said. He is fighting another of the same heartless on the stairs of the room they are in. It tried to attack him by attacking with its teeth but Clyde was able to block the attack and counter with an upper cut. He holds his keyblade with both hands in front of him with one foot in front of the other. His keyblade is a long black blade the end shaped like a crown the inside having white outlines. The guards have a black edge with white on the inside as well. The key chain is a crown like Lola's but just black. **(So basically he has Oblivion. I couldn't think of anything else. It does have a different name though)** Clyde now wears a dark blue shirt with a yellow x across the middle. He has light blue shorts and black shoes. He still wears his glasses and was the only one that didn't have to cut his hair. He was so focused on the heartless in front of him he didn't see one coming from behind him!

"Fire!" Lola yelled. Suddenly the her blade shot a ball of fire at the heartless dazing it. Clyde then finished off the one he was fighting and quickly got the one that Lola hit.

"Thanks Lola!" Clyde said.

"No problem. I like this magic." She said.

"I'm jealous that your the only one that can use magic like that." Lynn said. While she still had a lot to learn Lola has already learned how to use fire magic pretty well. Clyde seemed to be more defensive while she was the strength of the team.

"Yeah. I think that's really cool." Clyde told her.

"Well not every one can be as great as me." Lola bragged. Lynn and Clyde just rolled their eyes but let her have her moment. They had noticed that Lola was doing much better since the day before. Ever since they got the Keyblades they have all been a little cheerer and it wasn't hard to see why.

"Just think. Once we get good enough we can find the rest of our families." Lynn said.

"I want to see how well Lana could face me in a match. Now that I have one of these." Lola said.

"I wouldn't mind a rematch with Lincoln either." Lynn said.

"I just hope I find my Dads." Clyde said.

"Don't worry Clydey,' Lola said using the nickname she gave him, 'I'm sure well find them."

"And every one else." Lynn added.

"Thanks guys." He said holding a tear.

 **(Meanwhile: In the upper part of the castle)**

"Their training is going very well. They are growing stronger than I expected." The man that saved that them said. "Especially the eldest. She has quite the strength." He also remembered that for some reason he felt another presence within her. To allow them to use the keyblade he had to give them the power of darkness. Not too much. Just enough to give them the power they needed. When he did he felt a presence in the older of the girls. He couldn't tell what it was but it didn't try to resit and she doesn't seem to know about it herself.

"I will need to keep a close eye on her. With the spell I added it shouldn't be to hard." As an added precaution he also put a spell on all three of them. It would make them do anything he told them to do whenever he wants to activate it. While activated they will do anything without question. When he turns them back to normal they wont remember a thing. There is a risk of them still having visions of whatever they do but he could easily pull it off has them having nightmares or stress. So it will hopefully be worth it. He actually used it when giving them the keyblades. It was going to be painful and knew that any resistance would make it worse. He just told them that the sudden power made them pass out. Which wasn't a total lie. While he was an evil mastermind but he didn't want to hurt the children too bad. He needed them to be in the best of shape for fighting.

He also gave the youngest the ability to use magic more easily than the other two. While they all can use it she would need it the most to make it a more fair fight on her side. As for the boy he just simply gave him the power. Him choosing a defensive fighting style was his own choice.

"This plan is going good so far. But I must not get to overconfident. This is just the beginning."

"Still like talking to yourself I see." A voice said behind him. He turned around to see one of the few women in his group of evil minions. She is wearing her armor with a fire symbol and her hair in a bun keeping it out of her face.

"And just what are you doing here? If I recall you have a war going on." he shot back.

"Well you see that's why I'm here."

"Continue."

"Well I was wandering how much I would be able to control these creatures, the heartless? with those brats traveling the different worlds I thought I could use extra security, and soldiers." She said with a smirk.

The leader had a smirk as well. While she has been a part of his alliance for a while she is one of the few who hasn't used the heartless already having her own army. She just didn't seem to see the use in it. "As much as you like. Just remember to not let it cloud your judgment."

"Off course. Speaking of brats. How are the ones you have?"

"What's it to you?" He asked getting suspicious. 

"I was thinking if they are as good as you say I could take one of them. See how they do on the battlefield."

"I don't think I can trust these ones to someone who can't even control the brats back at her own world. Besides, they are no where near ready for battle. Their training only started yesterday."

"I see. Well I think I've over stayed my welcome then. If you excuse me I must get back to my war."

"And one more thing." The leader said stopping the woman. "Don't let the darkness take over you. You must control it."

"I don't need the advice from someone thousand of years old. I think I know what I'm doing!" She said loosing her patience. While normally very calm and reserved this woman can easily become mad when taken orders from people.

"Just remember that if you run into those 'brats' I need the two key-bearers alive. I don't care what you do with the other three." He said changing topics. He knew she wouldn't listen to anything else at this point.

"Seems like a fair deal. Although I can't make any promises. You should know yourself how dangerous it is to play with fire." She said fire coming out of her hands but not actually touching her. There is also a small smirk on her face.

"Just remember our deal." He said.

"And you remember that I don't take orders. I do as I please." She said walking out.

"That kind of thinking will be your downfall." If the woman heard him she didn't make any indication that she did.

 **(Gummi Ship)**

"Alright everyone! I finally got the spell down!" Star yelled coming out of her and Lana's room and into the living room. Glossaryack is floating behind her.

"Alright!" Marco said being the most impatient since he was the one who lost his hoodie.

"Wait. Before you try it on us why don't you do it on yourself first." Steven said. He was wanting to be cautious since they didn't have any extra clothes.

"I was planning on doing that anyways." Star said. She then held her wand over her head charging it with magic.

"Ummm...shouldn't we go in another room?" Lincoln asked out of decency. And because Lana, not to mention himself and the other two boys, are still in the room.

"Ow don't worry you guys. The spell basically just changed the clothes themselves so you wont see anything, plus there's a really bright flash so you actually see anything at all and itmaycauseblindnesssoyoumightwanttocoveryoureyes." She warned at the last minute.

"Wait...what was that-" But Marco didn't finish the question before Star then brought the wand down and just like Star said there was a bright flash causing everyone else to close their eyes; Lincoln covered Lana's for extra protection. When it faded they all opened their eyes, Lana having to move Lincoln's hand, to see Star's new outfit.

She is wearing a dress similar to her last one but was more like a combat skirt. It is a darker green than the last with stars, clouds, and rainbows printed on it, and the little monster that was already in the center. It also had two pockets closed by zippers. She had dark blue shorts but her boots and socks are the same. Her hair was somewhat the same but the top was tied up in twist to keep all but a couple strands from getting on her face. She also still has the head band. The hearts on her face seemed a little darker red as well.

"Wow." Was what all of the others said surprised by how well Star's new outfit looked. That made the three boys blush when they thought of that. Steven and Lincoln shook that out of their heads when they remembered they both have a girlfriend to find. Marco on the other hand kept blushing.

"That was amazing Star!" Lana said. "Honestly I think it's a little too girly but it fits you." She said.

"Awww, Thanks Lana."

"That is a good look for you." Steven said holding a sign that said ten out of ten.

"Where did you get the sign?" Lincoln asked.

"I made some while Star was practicing. Thought we could rate the new looks." Steven said. Lincoln saw the pile and pulled one, hopping it would be a high score card, that said ten out of ten as well.

"Well that's convenient." He said holding out so Star could see.

Lana held one that said eight out of ten. "I still think it's too girly but it is kinda cool.

"You l-look great Star" Marco said still as red as his old hoodie. "Ten out of Ten." He said not bothering to get a card.

"Glad you like Marco. Cause your next!" She said grabbing him by the hand.

"Uhhh...I'm still a little unsure about this Star."

"Oh you'll be fine. Just keep your eyes closed and I'll do the rest."

"Fine. I better be wearing something red."

"Trust me you will love it." Before he could respond Star did the spell again and there was another flash. This time the others were prepared, Lincoln still covered Lana's hand with his own. When it faded they looked to see what Marco is wearing.

Marco is now wearing a hoodie similar to his last one. It is a lighter red with two darker red striped going from the shoulder, across the chest and around the opposite side making an x. It had the one pocket in the middle bottom but now had zippers to keep them closed. The hood was also a dark red like the stripes. He had blue jeans but they looked more like those for a karate. They also had a red belt around them. His shoes and hair are the same.

"Wow." Marco said impressed. "I could get used to this." He looked at the others to see what they would say.

"I think it fits you." Steven said holding up a nine.

"It's awesome." Lincoln simply said holding up a ten.

"My favorite so far." Lana said holding a six. Marco gave her a puzzled look before she looked at it and turned it over showing it's a nine while grinning. "Sorry, my bad." She said sheepishly.

"Thanks guys." Marco said.

"Alright Steven. Your turn." Star said.

"Alright! I can't want to see the new look." Steven said excitedly. He then thought of something. "Just one request. I want to keep the star on the shirt." He said.

"Alright." Star said. She then did the spell for the third time. Steven opened his eyes and looked at his new outfit. He still had a the shirt but it was a darker red along with the star being a darker yellow. His jeans were basically the same except a little more flexible. He now has a jacket, minus the hood, with a zipper over his shirt. Half of it is red on the right side and the left side is blue. There is a zipper on each side that are orange instead of the normal silver color for the chains. When it is zipped up the middle is a light pink. He still has the pink sandals as well.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Steven said. There were actually stars in his eyes.

"That does look pretty cool." Marco said holding up a ten.

"Definitely ten." Lincoln said.

"I think this one is now my favorite." Lana said holding a ten as well. "Sorry Marco." 

"Don't worry about it Lana."

"Thanks guys." Steven said.

"Alright Lincoln, you're next." Star said.

"Thanks Star but I already have a new outfit. Before this I just wore a simple orange shirt and jeans." Lincoln explained.

"Hmmm...Well I think you could use a little more." She said. Star pointed her wand at Lincoln a few bursts of light appearing around him. He looked to see that he now has a necklace made out of a key-chain. The center as a crown. He also saw that there was a chain on both sides of his sweater that matched the color scheme. He also had a pair of orange fingerless gloves.

"Thanks Star, but what's with the necklace? Not that I'm complaing." He corrected. He didn't want to seem rude.

"The idea just came to me. I thought it would fit you." Star said. "The gloves are so your hands don't get too sore from fighting.

"Well it actually does look cool. If anything it finishes the look." He said honestly. "And I didn't even think about the gloves."

"I like it." Lana said holding an eight.

"It's a nice touch." Steven said with holding a nine.

"Ten out of ten." Marco said.

"Thanks." Lincoln said to all three of them.

"Alright right Lana your turn." Star said.

"Who said I was getting a new outfit?" Lana asked. "So offense Star but I think I'll stick with what I got." She said.

"Lana I know you like what you wear now but you need new clothes. Your overalls are more torn than any pair you've had before." Lincoln told her. Lana looked down at the clothes and realized Lincoln was right. Her knees were barley covered and the end of the legs were torn from halfway.

"I guess I could use some new clothes." She said giving in.

"Alright. Trust me Lana you will love this!" Star said. She did the spell one last time now on Lana. After the flash Lana looked down to see her new look.

She is now wearing a dark blue shirt with sleeves that barely make it to the elbows, light red shorts and a small pair of blue boots. There is also a light purple heart on her shirt. She also has a sleeveless green jacket with a darker shade of green for the hood. The pattern actually looks similar to that of reptile skin. Above the jacket, but under the hood, is a small red cape tied around her neck that goes halfway down her back. Her hair is also in ponytails again and she still has her red hat. Like Lincoln she also has a pair fingerless gloves but are a light blue.

"Whoa! I look just like a superhero!" Lana said not even caring about the heart on the shirt.

"You look so adorable!" Steven said holding a ten. He also had stars in his eyes.

"I prefer the term awesome but thanks." Lana said hiding a blush.

"I think it's awesome Lana." Star said.

"Thanks Star."

"I'm not sure if the cape is necessary but I like it." Lincoln said also holding a ten.

"Ten out of ten." Marco said.

"Thanks guys."

"Well that's everyone so what next?" Star asked.

"We could train some more." Steven suggested. Just then an alarm went off from the control room. ( **The ship is still on auto pilot.)** Steven ran to the room with the others following. Steven went to the chair with the controls and tried to see what the alarm was for. He looked at the screen saying 'Destination arrived'.

"What was that?" Marco asked. When Steven finally turned off the alarm.

"Don't worry. It was just saying we arrived at a new world" Steven reassured them.

"Well that's good." Lincoln said. They looked out the window to see a planet that looked very much like Earth.

"So whose ready to go to a new world?" Star asked excited.

"I am!" Lana said just as excited.

"Let's go." Lincoln said. 

**World: Four Nations. Destination: Unknown**

The five kids were transported into a beautiful area to say the least. There was a small pond formed from a waterfall, bushes were scattered here and there but not much else plant wise. The area was covered by rock walls giving it a canyon like look. It looked like it was part of a dessert before going into more livable land. There are trees at the top of the walls surrounding all sides. There is also a path leading to the top from the pond. The five stared in awe finding the place quite peaceful. It was a little hot but thankfully the pond made the area cooler.

"This place looks cool." Marco said.

"I want to go swimming in the pond! Any one want to join?" Lana asked finding the water inviting. She was about to jump in but suddenly stopped midair. She turned her head as best as she could to see that Lincoln was holding her by the hood of her new jacket. "What?" She asked innocently.

"You can't go swimming in some random pond Lana." He said flatly.

"Why not?" She asked actually clueless.

"One, you don't know what's in it, two you just got new clothes and don't have any new ones yet, and three because were on a mission to find our families." He said. He knew Lana wanted to have fun, she was only six, but they couldn't waist time either.

"Okay, one your a party popper and two', she said loosing her sarcastic voice, 'I guess your right. About that last one. Trust me this pond looks safe. You can see the bottom. And three...can you put me down?" She asked in a annoyed tone. Lincoln quickly put her back on land saying sorry for not doing that sooner.

"So where do we go? We can't fly the ship around since we don't know if the world even has technology like that." Steven said.

"I guess we can start by loo-"

"Ahhhhhhh." Suddenly Marco was interrupted by a woman's scream off in the distance. They all turned around to see a group of people running towards them. Three of them were adults, one male two female, all in green and light brown clothing. One of the woman looks like she is pregnant. The rest are four kids that look like there somewhere between Lincoln's age and the three eldest of their group. There are two girls and two boys.

The first girl is probably the tallest of the kids. She has black hair, fair skin, and is wearing what looks like a bathing suit made out of white cloth.

The next was a girl in dark green cloths that is a tan color in the center, she has black hair that covers her eyes a little but isn't that long. She also wears sandals and a head band with the same color scheme as her clothes. She looked like the youngest but that could also just be her height.

The first boy is wearing blue clothes with white outlines his hair in a bun. He also has some kind of tape wrapped around his wrist. He is holding a club in his hands. He also has a bag full of maps over his shoulders.

The fourth one and last boy is only in his underwear also looking like he was going for a swim. One thing they noticed about him was that he had blue tattoos with arrows down his arms to the back of his hands and one going from the front of head all the way down his back. There are also ones going down each back side of his legs. He was carrying some kind of staff. There's also some kind of white and black lemur on his shoulder looking scared.

"Protect the family!" The boy with the staff said. Lincoln's group then noticed why they were running; They were being chased by heartless! Most of them were shadows but there were also some new ones. There are two that looked familiar to Lincoln but instead of red these two are blue and yellow but other than that have the same shape and body as those ones that shoot fire.

There is also one that Lincoln had seen once in Traverse Town, while in the gizmo shop. It was a huge body with a tiny head but large fist and feet. That one was hard for him to take down. From what he could tell the only weak spots are the back and head. Magic might be more effective but he didn't even know about that until later.

The last one was a small blue monkey like creature with a long tall. It just jumps around waiting to attack. Without wasting time, they started to run to the group knowing that they will need help.

"Do you think they're some kind of spirits Aang?! The first girl asked.

"No,' The boy with the tattoos now known as Aang said, 'They don't seem like spirits. I don't know what they are Katara." He told to the older girl now identified as Katara.

"Well at least that means we don't have to hold back." The other boy said.

"Yeah but we still need to protect the family. Don't forget that Sokka." The second girl said.

"I know that Toph!" The boy now known as Sokka said.

"Wait!" Toph said. "There are other people here."

'Did she hear us?' Marco wandered. They weren't trying to make their presence unknown but she didn't even turn around to see them. The others turned around to see a group of kids some of them younger than Aang from the looks of it.

"Don't worry!', Lincoln said already having his keyblades along with Lana, 'we're here to help." Steven already had his shield as well.

"Thanks but I think we got this. We don't want you guys getting hurt." The boy known as Sokka said. Just then a shadow jumped at him with his back turned to it. Star quickly used an ice spell to stop it freezing it in midair. Sokka jumped back in surprise.

"Okay maybe we do need some help." He said quickly giving in. He knew it would be pointless to argue right now. They teamed up getting ready for the other heartless still coming towards them. Lincoln went to the boy called Aang, Lana was next to Katara, Star stood next to Toph, and Marco and Sokka teamed up. Steven was behind to guard the other three people that the kids were protecting from any heartless that might pass through.

Lincoln charged first going for the giant one knowing that it would be the hardest to take down. Aang was right behind him jumping lightly over the Heartless. "You have to hit this one on the back. It's the main weak spot." Lincoln told Aang.

"Alright." He responded. What he did next Lincoln did not expect. Aang jumped right in front of him and with the swing of his arms the air around him moved turning the giant heartless around so that its back was facing them. Lincoln quickly did a sliding dash saving his amazement for later. Aang came from above hitting it on the head with his staff at the same time Lincoln hit it.

'How did he do that?' Lincoln thought to himself. He was so focused on the heartless in front of him, which is swinging its arms at him, he didn't notice one of the flying ones, one of the yellows, come towards him! He turned around to see it charging it's attack but before he could react it was hit by a whip made of water! He looked to see the older girl somehow bending the water around her.

"I got your back." Katara said.

"Thanks." Lincoln said now even more amazed. He wasn't the only one. Lana who is with Katara is just as surprised. She almost didn't see some heartless that tried to attack her. She quickly jumped over the monkey like one that decided to fight her landing behind it and taking a swift hit to its center. It fell back a couple feet where Katara froze it with the water from the pond. Lana did a sliding dash finishing it off leaving ice chunks on the ground.

"That was really cool." Lana said to the older girl.

"Thanks. But right now focus." She found it a little strange that a girl so young could fight the way she did but she could question that later.

"Right." Lana said. She started to run towards a soldier but the earth suddenly rose up in front of it causing it to fly in the air. It was then hit with an ice crystal causing it to vanish before it even hit the ground. She looked ahead to see Star and the girl in green were the ones who did the attack. Much like Katara bending the water this girl, Toph, could bend the earth. Star was really impressed.

"Good hit." She said.

"Thanks. I'm guessing you finished it off while it was midair?" Toph asked.

"What do you mean? You didn't se-" but stopped mid-sentence when she realized something about the shorter girl. 'She's blind?' Star thought. Her bangs moved enough for Star to see Toph's eyes and sure enough she is blind. "I mean yeah I did."

"Good. Now lets get the rest." Toph said ignoring Star's reaction. She got that a lot. Star nodded and focused back at the objective at hand.

Steven would get rid of any heartless that got through which were mostly shadows. "Hey give me something at least a little harder guys." He joked. Unfortunately, his wish came true when another of the fat ones appeared right behind!

"Look out!" The man from the family yelled. Steven turned around just in time to see one of the fist swinging at him. He tried to block with his shield but wasn't quick enough. He was hit in the stomach causing him to fall down. The heartless, 'I think I'll call this one a large body', he thought, then jumped in the air and when it landed it sent out a small shock wave! This time Steven was able to doge it getting back to his feet.

"Oh it is on!" He said charging the large body shield in front of him. He jumped in the air his shield making contact with one of its arms.

Marco and Sokka were fighting what they could but ended up more or less watching the others. Sokka was impressed by Lincoln, Lana, Steven and Star. Marco was just staring in awe at Aang, Katara, and Toph.

"Your friends are pretty cool." Marco said.

"Thanks. Yours at that bad themselves." Sokka said.

"So can you do stuff like them?" Marco asked.

"Ah...no. I do have this though!" He said pulling out a weapon.

"A boomerang?" Marco asked.

"Yeah I know not that impressive. What about you? Can you do anything like them?" Sokka asked.

"Umm...no. I can do karate. I'm a red belt."

"What's karate?" Sokka asked.

'Opps.' Marco thought internally. He didn't think about the fact that this world may not have karate. "Umm..it's a type of fighting style." He then saw a soldier coming towards a him and smirked. "Watch this." He said.

He ran towards the soldier doing a back flip hitting the soldier with his foot and kicking it into the air. He then sent a couple punches before it hit its head on the ground finishing it off.

"Not bad." Sokka said with a smirk. That kind of reminded of some of the ways other non benders fight. Even benders for that matter. "But watch this!" He then threw his boomerang at one of the blue heartless...only to miss it by a centimeter and go off in the distance.

"Uh...you kinda missed there." Marco said getting ready to attack the heartless.

"Wait for it." Sokka said. Just then the boomerang came back hitting the heartless in the back and going strait threw finishing it off.

"Nice." Marco said.

"Thanks. So what else you got?" Sokka asked with a smirked as they were surrounded by more soldiers.

While all of them were fighting hard it seemed the heartless weren't giving up. There was an endless number. Lincoln and Aang have had to dodge many lightning bolts curtsey of the small yellow ones and Lana and Katara were like wise having to dodge/bend ice shards from the blue ones. Toph and Star have been doing better both having better far range attacks. Suddenly Sokka thought of something.

"Aang, Toph, Katara I have an idea!" He said. He looked at Aang first. "I need you to get all of these things in one group. Toph when he's ready create a ditch deep enough to hold them in!" He told them.

"Katara when their done you and Aang use the water from the pond to freeze them in one spot." He said blocking a kick from a soldier with his boomerang.

"On it!" Aang said. He started to bend the air around him using his staff. He had to give some extra push fro the Large Body s, including the one Steven was fighting. Once he got them all in a group he stomped his foot on the ground creating a wall blocking the heartless and again on the other side. He made sure to keep the ones that fly in making a small whirlwind stunning them.

'He can bend the earth too?' Lincoln thought. He had grabbed Lana and Star to get out of the way, Steven and Marco were on the other side.

"Toph now!" Aang said. Toph stepped up stomping both feet in the ground for balance. She then swung both arms down her hands facing towards the ground. The earth under the heartless suddenly crumbled away causing them to fall. Even the Large Body s could be barley seen. The ones that could fly were quickly taken out by Star, Aang and Sokka.

"Katara! Aang go!" Sokka said. Then both teenagers, who got to the front of the pond, started to bend the water putting enough fill the ditch. They concentrated their energy and in the next instance the water was solid ice!

"Kay now what master of plans?" Katara asked Sokka catching her breath.

"Uh you know I'm not sure." Sokka admitted after thinking for a couple seconds. "I didn't get passed this part." He smiled sheepishly. "I was kinda hoping that would just finish them."

"We got it from here." Lincoln said. "Do you too think you can lift that ice up?" Lincoln asked Katara and Aang.

"Off course. But why?" Katara asked.

"Trust me." Lincoln said. "Steven, can you make a shield to cover every one?"

"Sure thing." Katara and Aang then lifted the ice with the heartless frozen in it. Steven made a shield to cover everyone but Lincoln and Lana, almost causing Aang and Katara to drop the ice prison in shock in the processes.

"Lana your with me." Lincoln said. He thought about telling her to stay with the others but the heartless were frozen anyways so it's not like anything will happen to her.

"Alright!" Lana said.

Lincoln threw both keyblades above him and in a flash of light became one keyblade again. He then did a strike raid throwing it right through the ice. At the same time Lana ran to a wall and jumped of heading straight towards the ice, it is not that high in the air. Lincolns keyblade went straight through the center and out the opposite end before disappearing and reappearing in his hands. Lana swung her keyblade right before she reached the ice and continuing to do so making cuts, cracks, and holes as she quickly went through the ice and landed on the other side on the ground. For a few seconds there was only cracking sounds before it suddenly broke in a thousand shards destroying all the heartless within it.

"Wow." All the others said surprised.

"We got them!" Lana yelled before she realized that were still ice shards falling down. She made a shield/barrier around herself but not before one came through and cut her hand thankfully she kept the barrier up. "Ow! Well at least that was the only one." She said. Lincoln on the other hand was having to jump all over the place to get to Lana to make sure she was okay.

'Living with ten sisters made me more agile than I thought I was. That could also be because of the keyblade though.' Lincoln thought. While he was fast and agile before he was never this fast. By now he would have been hit or got a leg cramp. He used his keyblades to deflect the ice and by the time he reached Lana the ice had all fallen.

Lana was glad the ice stopped. That was the longest she has had to hold a barrier yet and it took a tole on her. "Are you okay Lana?!" Lincoln asked seeing her breath heavy.

"Yeah—just fine. I'm still not holding the barrier for so long." She said not mentioning the cut on her hand. It went from under her pinky to under her thumb. It wasn't that deep but it was enough that there was a little blood. But she figured Lincoln would freak out if it was just a scratch let alone bleeding, even though they have those potions now. 'I've had worse from digging around in the junkyard.' She thought in her mind. Lynn wasn't the only sister that liked to get dirty.

"Your not hurt anywhere are you?" He asked still worried.

"Nope. Just tired." She said holding her hand behind her back. Lincoln sighed with relief before he noticed what Lana was doing.

"Why are you holding your hand behind your back?"

"No reason." Lana said with a nervous grin.

"Lana I can tell you're lying. Show me your hand." He said with a sigh. Lana hesitated for a moment before slowly moving her hand showing the cut on her palm. Lincoln's eyes went wide seeing it. Most of his mind was freaking out while there was a little part trying to think rationally...sadly that side did not have much influence.

"Why didn't you tell me about that!?" He yelled.

"I didn't think it was that bad. Just get some water or even use one of those potions." Lana tried to defend herself. Lincoln knew she was right but he still wasn't thinking rationally.

"Even so you still lied about it." He said looking for one of the potions in his pocket. (How does he get those to fit anyways?)

"I didn't want you to worry." Lincoln was about to respond when the others came up.

"You guys were amazing!" Marco said.

"It was total domination. No survivors!" Star said.

"I didn't think you could do that Lana." Steven said.

"I've never seen anyone so young do something like that." Aang said.

"I didn't see anything but it sounded cool." Toph said. This seemed to confirm Star's theory about her being blind.

"Yeah it was—wow that's a bad cut." Katara said noticing it as soon as she got close enough. "Let me help." She said bending some water from the pond. Lincoln had just found a potion but stopped when he saw what this girl was doing. The water was covering Lana's hand and started to glow just slightly. Lana felt instant relieve as the water worked on the cut. Suddenly it started to close itself in until there was nothing but a small line of where it used to be.

"Uhhh, thanks miss-" Lana said amazed. She also realized that she didn't know her name. She missed it during the fighting.

"Oh sorry. My name is Katara. And you're welcome."

"Thanks Katara. I'm Lana."

"Thanks for healing my sister. I'm Lincoln by the way. And this is,' pointing to each, "Star, Marco and Steven." Lincoln said introducing the rest of the team.

"Your welcome. This is Aang, my brother Sokka, Toph, and the lemur is Momo." Katara said doing the same. Momo flew over to Lana who instantly became amazed at him never seeing a lemur before, never mind one that could fly.

"And the other three are a family we just met." Katara said has the three adults came to them.

"Thank you for saving us." The first woman said. Specifically, to Steven.

"Your welcome." Steven said a bit embarrassed about getting most of the attention.

"I'm Ying. This is my husband Than and his sister Ling." The woman, now known as Ying, said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Marco said.

"Same here. Although I have to ask...' Sokka started, 'what are a bunch of kids like you doing out here?" Lincoln and the others started to sweat as they haven't thought of what to say to other people. They obviously can't say they're from another world. People would think they are crazy, and they tell the one secret they can't say.

"We...could ask you the same thing?" Star said but more like a question than a statement.

Sokka seemed to contemplate the answer before looking back at Star with a somewhat suspicious look. "Touche." He said.

"Calm down Sokka. After all they helped us beat those...things. The least we can do is trust them." Aang said.

"I know I know. I was just curious."

"Well—We are explorers. We go wherever the wind takes us." Steven said coming up with the first thing that came to his head.

"Well I would say that sounds unbelievable but that would be a little hypocritical. I mean look at us." Sokka said with a grin referring to his friends.

Lincoln and the others sighed in relieve that they had dodged a bullet there. Lincoln then came up with an idea. "We are also looking for some friends of ours. They...got lost. Have you seen anyone else recently?" He knew it was far fetched but Lincoln felt that they might know something, or at least be able to help.

"No we haven't. The only people we've seen are Than and his family." Aang said. "Sorry." He looked upset as well but not necessarily about what they were talking about.

"We are actually looking for someone too. Aang lost one of his best friends, a flying bison named Appa. We believe he may be in the Earth Kingdom city Ba Sing Se. We were about to head out there when those creatures attacked."

"They're called the heartless...We don't know much more but they are dangerous and can't be underestimated." Lincoln said partially lying. He can't go into much more detail without telling more than he should.

"Well thanks for the tips." Toph said. "As much as I would like to keep talking we need to hit the road. Maybe we can talk another time." She said seeming bored. She just wanted to get back at the task at hand. Some of them seemed a little unsure what to do until Katara spoke.

"Would you like to come with us? I know we just met but I don't think I can leave knowing you five are out here by yourselves. Even if you can fight well." She said.

"Katara you can't ask just anyone to ask our group. We just met them. Besid-" But Sokka didn't finish as his sister sent him a death glare that said keep quiet.

"I don't see the problem with it. We've let a lot of people join us." Aang said with a small smile.

"I agree with twinkle toes. We might actually need the help." Toph said calling Aang by his nickname. Katara looked at Sokka wanting to know his answer.

"Hey if they want to join I won't stop them." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So what do you say?" Katara asked the five.

"Uhh...give us just a second." Marco said. The five got in a group huddle. "What do you guys think?" Marco asked to all of them.

"Well we don't know much about this place. It may be good if we join them." Lincoln said.

"Plus they can bend the elements. That is so cool! That Aang kid can also bend water, earth, and air."

"I just want to pet the lemur more." Lana said. Momo had gone back to Aang after Lana accidentally pulled his tall.

"We may also find someone we know at that city. I think it's worth a shot." Steven said. The rest nodded in agreement.

"We would like to join you." Lana said.

"So how are we getting to this city anyways? It's not some dangerous path that people would say not to use is it?" Lincoln joked.

"Nope. That was Sokka's idea." Toph said punching the said boy on the shoulder.

"We were about to take them to a place called Full Moon Bay." Than said. "It's a place for refugees trying to get the city. It's a simple ferry ride. We are hoping to get there before my wife has her baby."

While the others were thinking that was good Lincoln thought of what Than said. 'Did he say refugees? Oh please don't tell there is a war going on right now.' Lincoln thought. True while he didn't know much about wars he figured you don't need to know much to know it's a bad thing. That thought alone wanted him to find his friends and family, if any are here, faster. He thought about sending Lana back to the ship but that could possibly cause a whole new set of problems. So he decided she would stay but would be in his sight at all times.

"Let's get going then." Lincoln said. He was trying to think of a way to get some questions without sounding too suspicious.

"Great." Katara said. But then she realized something. "Just let me and Aang get changed first.

"Yeah you do that." Toph said.

"So how far is this bay?" Marco asked.

"Not far. We should be there before midday." Ling said. This shocked almost everyone since she hasn't spoken before now.

"Alright." Star said excited to start this adventure.

 **Full Moon Bay**

True to her word the group made it to the bay after an hour or so of walking. Not much was said with it being kind of awkward for all of them. Ying had mentioned that she was going to have a baby soon. Lincoln had guessed that but didn't say anything. He may only be elven but he also has five younger sisters. It also kept Lana, Star, and Steven focused for most of the trip.

Aang is now wearing a yellow robe with a short red over shirt and a brown belt across his waist. Katara is wearing an outfit similar to Sokka's with the same color scheme.

When they got there some men bended the earth opened a wall showing something that Lana, Lincoln, and the others of their team did not expect. Nor did those of the other group of kids they meet.

"I didn't think there would be so many people here." Lincoln said. There were too many people too count. And almost has many tents. There were men, woman, and children of all ages. Not far from them a mother was trying to feed her baby boy. He started crying not liking the taste of the food.

"The fire nation has affected many people. Those of the Earth Kingdom especially. Everyone here comes in hopes of making it to the city. Where it will be safe within the walls." Ying explained.

'So there is some kind of war going on. Of all of the places we could come to there had to a war going on.' Lincoln thought.

"But why is everyone going there?" Lana asked not understanding all that was going on.

"Well…. We'll tell you about that when your older Lana. But for now lets just say that these people had too, leave their homes." Marco said not sure how to explain this to a six-year-old. Especially since he didn't understand everything that was going on in this world. Thankfully it was enough for Lana. Star decided to carry Lana so that she wouldn't get lost.

"Well lets go get on that ferry." Sokka said.

"Haven't I already told you this? Once again you cannot bring your cabbages on board. One cabbage head can ruin the whole ecosystem of Ba Sing Se! Security!" The woman at the ticket booth called. Suddenly a giant bear like creature, a platybear, being held by two guards came in crushing the man's cart full of cabbages.

"My cabbages!" The man yelled before falling to his knees. Two more men came and picked him up still in that stance. The group was behind him and all looked nervous.

"Poor guy." Steven said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Toph said. Not seeming to care. Aang then went up to her as calmly as possible.

"We need nine tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se please." He told her.

"Passports?" She asked.

"We don't have passports." Aang said.

"No passports no ticket." She said.

"Don't you know who this is? He's the Avatar." Sokka said.

"Ah! Do you really expect me to believe that!? I see fifty Avatar's a day. And by the way, not an impressive costume." Aang looked and saw at least a dozen other people, most kids, dressed like him even with staffs/gliders like his. He actually smirked at this finding it funny how popular he is. And how well their costumes actually are to his outfit. Then Momo jumped up on Aang's shoulders. "Besides no animals. Do I need to call security?" They looked at the platybear again who chomped a cabbage head in one bite causing Momo to cower behind Aang's head.

"Please ma'am!" he tried again.

"No!"

Toph then walked up next to Aang.

"I got this." She told him. She then turned to the lady in front of her. "My name is Toph Be Fong. And I need nine tickets to Ba Sing Se." She said handing her some kind of pass.

"Ah, the golden seal of the flying boar. It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Befong family." She said slightly bowing in respect.

"You should be. As you can see I'm blind. These three are my valets. And the other five are…extra security."

"B-but the animal." She said hesitantly.

"Is my seeing eye lemur." Toph continued.

"Well normally this would not be allowed. But it is so official. I guess it is worth nine tickets." She said getting the tickets for them.

"Good job Toph." Sokka said as they started to walk to a place to sit while waiting for their ride.

"So what is the Avatar?" Lana asked Aang remembering what Sokka said. Aang gave her a quizzical look but just figured Lana didn't know much because she is so young.

"Well that's what I am. As the Avatar I can bend all of the elements. As you saw when we fought together I can bend water, earth, and I'm already an air bender. The last one actually." He said with a frown.

"What about fire?" Lincoln asked wanting to change the subject. He could tell they shouldn't ask much more about Aang's past. Hearing he is the last of his people was enough to know that.

"I still haven't found a teacher yet. Because of the war it's kind of hard to find someone to teach me fire bending. The one time I did I accidentally burnt Katar's hands. But on the bright side She was able to learn how to heal with water bending."

"Wow. Sounds like you have been on a lot of adventures." Star said.

"You have no idea." Sokka said. He is at the back of the line the group made. "We've traveled most of the world." Suddenly he was grabbed by the collar and turned around. He saw a girl about his age giving him a stern look. She wore a light green shirt with brighter sleeves and white pants. She had long green gloves and a hat with the same design as the main part of the shirt. She had light brown air kept in a pony tail.

"Tickets and passports please." She said.

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. I got a problem with you. I've seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think your hilarious, and let me guess...your travailing with the Avatar." She said as a matter of fact.

"Do I know you?" Sokka asked. The others all watched wandering where this was going. Both groups very confused.

"You mean you don't remember? Maybe you will remember this." She said grabbing him by the collar. She then continued to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sokka's eyes went wide with realization.

"Suki!" Sokka said seeming over joyed. While Aang, Katara, and Toph all smiled in relief while the others were left in confusion.

"Sokka it's good to see you."

"Old friend of yours? Marco asked.

"Yeah you could say that." Sokka said. "We met a while ago." They continued to walk to a resting area with waiting benches at the top of a stair way. They had the place to themselves.

"You look so different without the makeup. And the new outfit." Katara said as they sat down.

"That crabby lady makes all of the security guards wear them. What about you sleeveless guy? Been working out? She said to Sokka.

"Eh I grab a tree branch and do a few chin ups every know and then." Sokka said flexing his mussels while Katara gave him a deadpan look. For some reason Steven thought that wasn't true. He wasn't the only one. Lana gagged at the two flirting with each other.

"Are the other Kyoshi warriors here?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. After you guys left we wanted to help people anyway we could. We helped some refugees get here and decided to stay. And what about you guys? Joining the team?" She asked looking at Lincoln and his friends. Just then Momo ran up to her standing on the edge next to her. "Hey Momo. It's nice to see you too." She said with a smile petting the lemur.

"We sort of ran into them." Lincoln said.

"They were being attacked by these creatures called heartless. We basically saved their butts." Star said teasingly.

Suki chuckled. "Sounds about right for these guys, can't stay out of trouble. Why are you riding a ferry to Ba Sing Se anyways? Wouldn't you just ride Appa?" The moment she asked that most of her friends looked down in sadness.

"Appa was stolen. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se." Katara said.

"I'm so sorry. Are you doing alright?" She asked Aang. He looked at her with a sad expression while everyone else stared waiting for his reaction.

"I'm fine! Will everyone stop worrying about me?!" He almost yelled. Before anything else could be said a voice could be heard from below.

'We obviously are missing a lot here.' Lincoln thought.

"Avatar Aang!" It was Ying calling from the lower floor. "We need your help. All of our possessions have been stolen! Out tickets, passports, everything!" She said before she could no longer hold back her tears.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to the lady for you!" Aang said. Hopeful smiles came to Ying and Than.

"No tickets no entry!" The woman said at the booth.

"But she's pregnant and all of their stuff was stolen! You have to make an exception?"

"If I just gave tickets to whoever because of that there would be no order. And no order means chaos. So don't make me repeat myself!"

"What if we gave them out tickets?" He asked.

"I said no exceptions! Next!" She said putting a stamp on Aang's head.

"So I take it that she said no." Steven said sarcastically.

"Don't worry." He said. "Your going to get to Ba Sing Se. I'll take you through the Serpents Pass." He said with a serious look.

"The what?" Marco asked.

"It's a path that leads to the city. Sokka found it on the maps. It's apparently known to be dangerous." Katara said.

"How dangerous?" Lincoln asked already thinking that he should send Lana back to the ship with one of the others. Only to realize that would be a little suspicious.

"Don't know. But I mean it can't be that bad." Sokka said.

"Famous last words." Star whispered to Steven who gulped as if he was actually scared.

"You guys don't have to come if you don't want to. But I know you want to get to the city too." Aang said.

Lincoln thought for a moment. They had the tickets so they could stay to go on the ferry but felt that they should stay with guys for multiple reasons. One, they didn't know anyone else hear. Two, they had no idea how to read their writing. Looking at the ticket he had no idea what they said. Three, he felt like they were safest with this group. They were trustworthy and already helped them fight the heartless. And there are many other reasons. So basically the answer is...

"Yes, we'll go with you." Lincoln finally said. "Anything to help our new friends." He said with a smile. Star, Marco, Steven, and even Lana were surprised by his answer but figured he had to have a good reason.

"Well technically it's us helping you, but I don't think it matters." Toph said.

"I'm coming too!" They heard a voice say. They turned to see Suki now in a bright and dark green outfit with a head peace and wearing white makeup.

"No wonder they didn't recognize her." Marco said to Lincoln. If it wasn't for her voice they would have not realized it was her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka asked in concern.

"Sokka I thought you would want me to come." She said somewhat shocked.

"I am its just...never mind. You are more than welcome to come." He said with a sigh has Suki walked towards the rest of the group.

"Sounds like someone has girl troubles?" Star said teasingly to Sokka causing him to blush.

"I..don't know what your talking about." He said slowly.

"Dude I'm the most tomboy girl ever and even I can tell." Lana said with a grin. "Your just as readable as Li-." But Lana didn't finish as Lincoln covered her mouth.

"Okay Lana you've said enough." Lincoln said quickly. Signaling for her to start walking. The group left the bay and started the trek to the Serpents Pass.

"Do we have to walk all the way?" Lana asked. She was rather tired from all the walking and was not used to it either. Lincoln was tired too but knew he shouldn't complain. Instead he simply picked up Lana and started carrying her on his shoulders.

"I'll carry you for a little bit. But no more complaining." He said. Lana nodded in agreement. Sokka and Katara grinned the brother and sister reminding them of themselves.

"I can take her after you Lincoln." Steven said.

"Thanks but she's not that heavy." Lincoln said with a chuckle. He rightfully got a hit in the head by Lana. "I deserved that." He said.

"Yeah you did."

"So what are those creatures you mentioned before? The...heartless?" Suki asked. She remembered Lincoln mentioned them earlier but never got a chance to ask.

Marco was about to say something when suddenly a Large Body appeared in front of them! Followed by it was several soldiers surrounding the group.

"Theses are." Lincoln said. Lana jumped of his shoulders flipping in the air.

"What is she doing!" Suki asked.

"Jumping in without thinking...again." Lincoln said. Lana then summoned her keyblade swinging it vertically bringing it down on an unlucky soldier.

"How did she-" But Suki didn't finish before Lincoln summoned both of his blades and started charging for the Large Body. A soldier tried to kick her but was stopped by Sokka who hit it with his boomerang.

"Suki be careful!" He said guarding her.

"Sorry just shocked." She said getting in a fighting stance.

"We were too, trust me."

"Sokka could use some help." Katara said.

"Coming! Come on Suki." He said. The two ran to Katara who was by herself this time. Lincoln had Lana stay with her and the others already spread out.

Aang used his air bending to give them some more fighting ground pushing the soldiers back. The Large Body was barley moved however since his strength wasn't all solely directed at it.

Toph made small pillars under some of the soldiers sending them flying. Star and Steven got them in the air Star using blizzard and Steven throwing his shield causing it to bounce of the soldiers until it either came back or there weren't any to hit. In that case he just made a new one.

Suki used her two twin fans to misdirect any hits towards her and followed it with many kicks and or punches. Lincoln and Lana dealt with the Large Body both striking the back with fast strokes. It jumped in the air prompting Lincoln to grab Lana and run out of range of the attack. Lincoln threw one of his blades crazing it's back. Suddenly it started glowing purple before it bumped its belly and started charging the two!

"Move!" Lincoln yelled. They split up, Lincoln hopping it would follow him. It sadly followed Lana instead. 'Dang it!' Lincoln thought.

Lana ran until she was far enough ahead to turn around and make a shield. The block stunned the Large Body giving Lana a chance to run around and finish it. With team work they were able to finish the rest with ease.

"So those are the heartless." Suki said.

"Yep." Star said.

"Well I think to fair to say I've never seen anything like that before." She said.

"Well lets keep moving." Sokka said. Lincoln picked Lana up again putting her on his shoulders.

"Alright." Star said.

 **(At The Serpents Pass)**

The group finally made it to the Serpents Pass where there was a gate at the beginning.

"I thought the path would be more windy. You know like a serpent." He said jokingly. "I guess it was improperly named."

"Look at this writing." Ying said looking at some marks on one of the posts. Katara walked up to look at it.

"It says 'Abandon hope."

"How can we abandon hope when hope is all we have left?" Ying said shocked.

"I really hope you were right Sokka." Lincoln said not liking where this was going one bit. "I really hope you were right."

 **Finally done! While this chapter is not as long as chapter 4, the longest one so far it is close. I'm sorry it took so long so here is the reasons why.**

" **Bla bla bla work bla bla bla school bla bla bla family/paernts bla bla LIFE! And there you go.**

 **I also had trouble finding out how to put the characters in this chapter. I ended it here because I thought it was long enough. Also I know not everything is the same but I made a few differences. And yes I left the parts with Zuko and Iroh out on purpose because I couldn't think of how to add them in with the story and realized that for this story in general it wasn't needed.**

 **I choose this world for many reasons. One being its Avatar TLA. Enough said. But also because this is one of the few worlds where known of the sisters are in. But that leaves open other characters.**

 **I had a lot of requests for new costumes for everyone so that also took me a while. Star Steven and Marco werent going to get new ones until KH2 was the original plan. I also Had Lynn, Lola and Clyde. Sorry if they seem confusing or kinda weird. I mainly just went with the first idea I came up with. I also just see Lana wearing a cape for some reason.**

 **As for Lynn, Lola, and Clyde's keyblades...here are the names. Lynn's is...actually just Soul Eater the original name. I thought it would fit. But it may change later.**

 **Lola's is "Loving Princess" because it fits her in many ways. It's been shown she still cares for others so the name stuck. This name was by 1 who has been helping me with the names. Another user, Unity123, also came up with ideas for their keyblade names. I'm thinking in the future All three of them will change the names or get new ones, I'm saving them for that.**

" **Clyde's is "Destiny Gambit" for his love of One-Eyed Jack and the fortune he got from Lucy. It also by 1. Sorry Unity123, I swear I'm not picking favorites. It took me a while to decide.**

 **Now that is out of the way on to the reviews!**

 **Gundamvid: Thank you. Your alomost always the first reviewer I notice. I hope you liked the world.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you. I was trying to go for some kind of twist there.**

 **OmegaDelta:Well you know the world. Question is if they find any one.**

 **1: Thanks. I'm glad it turned out better than I hoped. The Glossaryack shall remain a mystery for know. And thank you again.**

 **God of Challenge: Thank you.**

 **Imagi: Well I will say she was going to be in Halloween Town but I changed it to another world. Lucy will still be there so you were half right. And I'm glad you do. Not sure what they will look like yet.**

 **Musizlover2008: Well there is The Mimickers, written by me, but there is also Loud Heros by Smoking Wrecker, Super Louds by 65rogeryork, and a few others. Glad you like the story. I forgot about the Pearl thing. I just went with the first episode appearance. She was poof-ed I just forgot about that. Oswald and Ortencia are in their debut style. Yeah they got teased a lot. I got the costumes, no they don't take the place of Winnie the Pooh, although I do have a replacment for it. Trust me you have no idea what I mean by 'zombie'. It's not one of the horror movies I will say that. I'm glad you thought the Lincoln and Lana moment was nice. I your part of the reason I had Star do that although that had already been a circling idea. Sorry if I didn't answer everything. I'm writing at Two in the morning.**

 **MiniFannn: Sorry you missed it. And I'm sure you are but hope your doing better. And thanks.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: It was mostly just a little joke. But yeah it would. Thank you.**

 **Guest1: Yeah I thought it would make since for her to stay behind. Glad you liked the cameo.**

 **Guest: And that is now done my friend.**

 **AnimeFanMan: (Maybe a little late but...) Don't worry man we'll stick through this together!**

 **SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness: Thank you so much! I'm glad you see it has an original story. Glad you liked the cameo and thanks...again**

 **Yellowpikmin88: Glad you do, yes it is, got some villians right not all, won't say who, thank you again, and here it is.**

 **Origin of summoners: Thank you and I went back and fixed that.**

 **ThDorkMagnet: Very funny referance. Thank you so much for the review and looking over this chapter. Keep it up.**

 **I think that was the most reviews I've ever had after one chapter. Thank you all who are reading this story. Also side note I got my drivers License today! (Technically yesterday) Thank you all again and see ya next time.**


End file.
